


You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Avengers AU, College!AU, Flashback, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Slash, Starker, Young Starker, Young Tony Stark, angst come se piovesse, peter x tony - Freeform, peter x young tony, tony stark - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: «Hai sentito? Parker se ne va.»Quanto facevano male, le parole. Specie quando non avevano alcuna intenzione di ferire; e fu quasi incapace - per la prima volta da quando era venuto al mondo - di celare il suo sgomento. Avrebbe voluto fare tante di quelle domande in proposito, e ricevere le risposte che cercava, solo per non doversi abbassare a dover porgere quei quesiti proprio a Peter. Non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di mostrarsi anche solo un minimo colpito da quella notizia. Troppo orgoglio, ogni minuto più forte. Si stava rovinando la vita e il carattere e l'esistenza. Eppure non riusciva nemmeno a provarci, a cambiare. Nemmeno per qualcosa che, un tempo - e forse ancora - aveva significato il mondo, per lui.[ Young!Tony x Peter - Angst/Introspettivo/Romantico ]





	1. Don't Let Me Down

Capitolo I. Don't Let Me Down

«Hai sentito? Parker se ne va.»  
  
Quanto facevano male, le parole. Specie quando non avevano alcuna intenzione di ferire; e fu quasi incapace - per la prima volta da quando era venuto al mondo - di celare il suo sgomento. Avrebbe voluto fare tante di quelle domande in proposito, e ricevere le risposte che cercava, solo per non doversi abbassare a dover porgere quei quesiti proprio a Peter. Non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di mostrarsi anche solo un minimo colpito da quella notizia. Troppo orgoglio, ogni minuto più forte. Si stava rovinando la vita e il carattere e l'esistenza. Eppure non riusciva nemmeno a provarci, a cambiare. Nemmeno per qualcosa che, un tempo - e forse ancora - aveva significato il mondo, per lui.  
  
«Parker?» sbuffò divertito, «E dove se ne andrebbe? Per quel che mi importa, poi…»  
  
Steve alzò le spalle: «Che vuoi che ne sappia? Cambia scuola, ha detto. Stamattina non è venuto a lezione. Credo abbia consegnato il nulla osta in segreteria». Certo che non si era presentato a lezione! Come se Tony non lo avesse notato, che quella mattina non c'era davanti al cancello d'ingresso. Come se Tony non lo osservasse abbastanza ogni giorno, da lontano, in attesa del momento giusto per avvicinarlo e chiedergli scusa per quello che era stato capace di fare. Ben sapendo poi, che se Peter stava cambiando scuola, la colpa era anche sua.  
  
«Perciò addio Olimpiadi della matematica. Senza Parker sono perse in partenza», commentò, e negli occhi di Steve scese un velo di delusione. Palese.  
  
«Davvero? Questo è tutto ciò che hai da dire? Non dovresti tipo andare da lui e chiedergli perché ha preso questa decisione così all'improvviso?»  
  
All'improvviso? No, non era successo all'improvviso...  
  
Tony scrollò le spalle. Incrociò le braccia al petto e distolse lo sguardo. Cercò di evitare di esporsi ancora, rivolgendo la sua attenzione al di fuori del finestrino dell'autobus, che ora si era fermato ad un semaforo. Gli occhi di Steve continuavano giudiziosi a colpirgli l’anima e la coscienza. Facevano male, ed erano sempre più pregni di accuse.  
  
«Lo sai. Io e Peter non ci parliamo più… da un secolo, tipo», mormorò, poi sospirò.  
  
«Magari è il momento giusto per ricominciare a farlo. Chiedendogli perché ha deciso di punto in bianco di cambiare aria.»  
  
«Beh, sai cosa c’è, Rogers? Non mi interessa», sbottò Tony, in risposta, e continuò solo a guardare fuori. Il braccio appoggiato al finestrino e la mano a sostenere il mento, come se dopotutto non gli interessasse davvero.  
  
«Bugiardo», gli rispose Steve, in tono aspro. E fu la stessa accusa che si autoinflisse poco dopo, quando aprì la porta di casa e lo accolse il silenzio della solita solitudine di cui ancora non riusciva ad abituarsi totalmente, perché aveva perso i suoi genitori, aveva perso la voglia di fingere che stesse andando tutto bene e aveva perso Peter. C'era riuscito, a perderlo, infine. Non era stato capace di tenerselo stretto, malgrado l'altro avesse sempre dato segno di non volersene andare… e lui era riuscito a dargli modo di farlo.  
  
Erano passati quasi quattro mesi dall’incidente, e Tony passava per lo più le sue solitarie giornate a cercare di elaborare il lutto di quella perdita, convinto di non aver fatto nemmeno un passo verso la realizzazione di quell’obiettivo. La solitudine era stata una scelta, ma sapeva di non averne bisogno in modo costante. Voleva trovare il coraggio di combattere quella sofferenza, e ogni volta che provava anche solo ad uscire un po’, finiva per liquidare quei pochi amici che gli erano rimasti e se ne tornava a casa con la sola voglia di spaccare tutto. La verità era che non si sentiva capito. Non si sentiva capito perché nessuno era in grado di farlo. Ci provavano, Steve più di tutti, ma non era lo stesso. Un dolore del genere, si doveva conoscere, per poter tentare anche solo di poterlo alleviare in qualcun altro; e l’unica persona che aveva vissuto quella stessa situazione, non faceva più parte della sua vita.  
  
Peter Parker.  
Peter era un pensiero fisso. Un ricordo infilato tra i filamenti più intrecciati della sua mente; incastonato come una pietra preziosa al centro della sua fronte. Un diadema che si era fuso alla carne e che, anche avesse voluto strapparselo via, avrebbe lasciato un vuoto troppo difficile da colmare.  
  
Forse impossibile da rimpiazzare.  
  
Aveva passato quel pomeriggio a studiare o, per meglio dire, a tentare di farlo, mentre ricordi troppo vividi gli bagnavano la mente di malinconia, e inzuppavano fino al più marcio e profondo punto, la sua anima. Lasciò cadere la penna in mezzo al libro, e lo chiuse. Non aveva senso tentare di dare un significato a tutte quelle parole, se non aveva la testa per provarci nemmeno. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e recuperò il cellulare. Quella foto dei suoi genitori, era un colpo al cuore, ogni volta che la vedeva comparire sul salvaschermo; ancora si chiedeva per quale accidenti di motivo l’avesse messa e ancora si chiedeva perché non trovasse la forza di toglierla. Sembrava un’azione così semplice, ma di fatto non lo era per niente, pur avendola nascosta sempre agli occhi di tutti per non risultare un debole.  
  
Fece scorrere distrattamente le dita tra i contatti e, alla lettera esse, salvato come speciale, c’era il numero di Peter, sotto al nome di Spider-Man. Ti segno con quel nome. Tanto nessuno crederà mai che sei quello vero. Con quella faccia, Peter…, gli aveva detto, ridendo, mentre lo salvava dopo che glielo aveva chiesto in un’occasione che non ricordava nemmeno più quale fosse. Per quello la mia copertura è credibile!, aveva risposto lui, e aveva sorriso come sempre ignaro del male che gli faceva al cuore, ogni volta che spalancava le labbra e illuminava il mondo. Gli fece male il cuore anche in quel momento, mentre l’ennesimo impulso di chiamarlo era forte, ma la codardia lo era molto di più.  
  
Digrignò i denti. Gli fece male la mascella. Col pollice tremante bloccò di nuovo il telefono, poggiandolo sulla scrivania e sospirando carico di una fastidiosa frustrazione.  
  
Perché te ne vai?, avrebbe voluto dirgli, semmai avesse risposto a quella telefonate che non gli stava facendo. Non lo avrebbe nemmeno saluto, sarebbe arrivato subito al sodo, come sempre. Come era abitudine tra di loro. Perché vuoi farmi questo? Perché vuoi allontanarti definitivamente? Perché non vuoi darmi ancora tempo di trovare il coraggio di chiederti scusa?.  
«Perché sei un codardo e non lo troverai mai, quel cazzo di coraggio», si disse, a voce bassa, mentre incrociava le braccia sul tomo di fisica e vi infilava la testa, per nascondersi persino da se stesso. Si odiava. Si odiava perché avrebbe potuto semplicemente accantonare l’orgoglio, quella volta di tanto tempo prima, e avrebbe evitato di perdere l’unica persona per la quale provava qualcosa di così forte, da non riuscire nemmeno a descriverlo.  
  
«Te lo meriti. Meriti questo. È il karma, Tony…» si punì, ancora e ancora, poi si alzò in piedi. Cominciò a vagare come un’anima in pena per la stanza, alla ricerca solo di una distrazione che avrebbe potuto portare via dalla sua testa quell’unico pensiero fisso. Peter, Peter, e ancora Peter. Era sempre lì, che se ne stava immobile in mezzo ai suoi sensi di colpa, che lo guardava con disprezzo e rabbia; che gli rivolgeva gli occhi castani, privi della solita luce viva e brillante, solo perché lui era stato capace di estrapolargliela via con solo quella frase che gli aveva rivolto. Le parole ferivano, le sue lo facevano di continuo ed era quasi fiero che con Peter non fosse ancora mai successo, fino a quel giorno. Quel giorno in cui era stato in grado, senza alcuna difficoltà, di tirare fuori il suo mostro interiore, quello che non risparmiava niente e nessuno.  
  
Odiava se stesso ed odiava i suoi demoni. Odiava il suo carattere di merda, la sua arroganza, il suo orgoglio e la sua paura di fallire, che non serviva a niente, perché tanto lui era un fallimento. Odiava però soprattutto la sua codardia, e poi odiava Peter. Per averlo ammaliato senza fare chissà che per riuscirci, forse ne era stato pure inconsapevole. Lo odiava per la sua infinita dolcezza, per la sua timidezza, per la sua capacità di vedere del buono in qualunque cosa.  
  
Persino in lui. Che errore…  
  
  
…  
  
  
Il mattino seguente fu solo l'ennesima ricerca dello sguardo dell'altro e quando lo vide sorridere timidamente e con un velo di tristezza, verso il suo amico Ned, non riuscì a far altro che osservarlo e basta. Da lontano, da dietro centinaia di studenti ignari del male, e della rabbia, che tra lui e Peter scorreva in mezzo a quell'atrio. Tagliava in due l'aria, e li inondava, e loro non si incontravano mai. O almeno Peter cercava in continuazione di non trovarlo tra la folla, cosa che invece Tony faceva senza nemmeno accorgersene. Alzò il collo, per osservarlo entrare nell'edificio; la tipa con i capelli ricci, MJ, pareva arrabbiata con lui. Forse per il fatto che se ne stesse andando così, di punto in bianco, senza aver detto nulla a nessuno. Così gli aveva detto Steve: Peter aveva preso quella decisione in silenzio, tra sé e sé, senza coinvolgere nemmeno i professori, che avevano preso la cosa con un melodrammatico stupore. Aveva chiesto di poter parlare alla classe, e aveva solo sostenuto di aver preso la decisione di cambiare scuola, e il perché era stato un'enorme e stupida scusa. La lontananza da casa, i problemi economici, la difficoltà ad integrarsi. Tutte cazzate. Tutte bugie. Tony lo sapeva. Gli faceva una rabbia il fatto che avesse avuto bisogno di mentire per non dover dire qual era il vero motivo.  
  
Ed era lui. Era lui il problema, per forza, e il fatto che avesse tenuto per sé quella verità gli faceva ancora più rabbia.  
  
Arrabbiati e ammettilo! Per una cazzo di volta, non giustificarmi e dì la verità al mondo. Ti ho rovinato la vita e sto continuando a rovinartela.  
  
«Tony?»  
  
Si voltò esasperato, verso Bruce, che lo aveva appena chiamato da dietro, nel momento meno opportuno. La palese insofferenza di un viso privo di riposo dovuto alle nottate insonni che era condannato a vivere da quattro mesi, troppo visibile. Nessuno doveva saperlo. Nessuno doveva sapere che Tony Stark era un debole e non dormiva perché gli mancava la mamma. E il papà. E Peter.  
  
«Che c'è?» chiese, brusco, mentre Banner gli si affiancava scrollando le spalle e alzando le sopracciglia, scettico.  
  
«Darti il buongiorno. Stai bene?»  
  
«Non proprio», ammise Tony e poi sospirò mentre varcava la soglia della scuola e la campana iniziava a suonare, lasciandolo stordito per qualche secondo. Maledì la propria insofferenza riguardo ogni cosa; a ogni suono che superava la sua soglia di sopportazione.  
  
«Steve ti ha detto di Parker, vero?» osservò Banner e fu solo l'ennesimo colpo al cuore.  
  
«Ovvio che mi ha detto di Parker… e comunque, se vuoi sapere la verità, non mi importa un granché. Che se ne vada pure», mentì, e girò l'angolo.  
  
«No?» domandò Bruce, retorico. «Da quando in qua lo chiami per cognome, poi?» sbuffò poi, divertito da quella situazione a quanto pareva assurda.  
  
«Da quando ci siamo lasciati. Mi dà fastidio solo nominarlo, figurati.»  
  
«Quello perché ti senti in colpa.»  
  
Era vero. Dannatamente vero, e l’unica persona a cui non poteva negare quella verità, era solo se stesso. Ed era difficile anche in quel caso. Faceva rabbia apprendere di non avere più tempo per agire, ben sapendo che probabilmente, se Peter fosse rimasto, non sarebbe comunque mai andato da lui per parlare e chiarire, sebbene avrebbe tanto voluto farlo.  
  
Avrebbe potuto prendere seriamente in considerazione quella possibilità. Avrebbe potuto parlarci sul serio e, anche fosse stata l'ultima volta, avrebbe potuto provare a chiedergli scusa. Avrebbe potuto, se solo la paura di essere respinto non fosse stata così forte. No, non poteva. E se anche l'avesse perdonato? Ormai era fatta. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare quel passo molto tempo prima. Sapeva che adesso era tardi, come sempre.  
  
Una vita di rimpianti, ecco cosa stava vivendo. Una vita fatta solo di stupide occasioni perse.  
  
  
…  
  
L'uscita da scuola fu l'ennesima occasione persa. Peter se ne stava lì, tra i suoi due amici, Ned e MJ. O, come li definiva sempre Tony: le sue guardie del corpo. Inavvicinabile persino dagli altri, racchiuso in una bolla di premure troppo forti di cui Tony era sempre stato fortemente geloso. Li odiava, quei due. Li odiava come non mai, ma era estremamente consapevole che non avevano fatto niente di male. Lo avevano solo e sempre tutelato, perché dopotutto quando lo si conosceva bene, si iniziava a provare quella soffocante necessità di proteggerlo. Chissà da cosa, poi...  
  
Lo vide salutarli e salire sull'autobus che lo avrebbe portato a casa e, maledicendosi per la decisione presa all'improvviso, corse verso la fermata e salì anche lui. Il mezzo partì e c'era talmente tanta gente che sperò potesse mimetizzarsi tra i pendolari. Peter era lì, in piedi, silenzioso e assorto. Una mano serrata al palo di sostegno, impegnato a far passare il tempo controllando il cellulare. Le ciglia abbassate ad apostrofare quella tristezza che lo velava e che cercava di smorzare ascoltando la musica a tutto volume con le cuffiette. Così da Peter, quel fatto…  
  
La musica era sempre stato un elemento presente, e per quel periodo in cui erano stati insieme, era stata una compagna piacevole. Assurdo come ora, entrambi, usassero quell'arte per dimenticarsi a vicenda.  
  
Qualche fermata più tardi Peter scese. Erano arrivati nel suo quartiere, a qualche miglio da casa sua. Scendeva sempre qualche fermata prima per farsi una camminata. Tony si infilò tra la gente per poter scendere e seguirlo. Fu un miracolo riuscire a farlo senza farsi schiacciare dalle porte. Peter era già a qualche metro di distanza, e quando si fermò ad un semaforo rosso per i pedoni, Tony deglutì un groppone e prese coraggio.  
  
«Peter?» lo chiamò e lui non lo sentì, per via della musica troppo alta.  
  
Esitò qualche secondo prima di posargli una mano sulla spalle e lui sobbalzò. Quando si girò a guardarlo, il suo viso si indurì e Tony sentì una stilettata al cuore; un dolore all'anima talmente grande da non poterlo sopportare. Peter si tirò via le cuffie con un gesto secco, impreparato a quell’incontro.  
  
«Tony? Che… che ci fai qui?» balbettò.  
  
«Sono venuto a sapere delle cose… nei tuoi riguardi. Come potrai immaginare, vorrei delle spiegazioni da te», sintetizzò Tony, tenendo ancora ferma la mano sulla sua spalla, che Peter guardò con la speranza negli occhi di vederla sparire, prima di riservargli un’occhiata sbieca.  
  
«Da me? No, io non credo di doverti dare alcuna spiegazione; di alcun tipo», rispose, alzando un sopracciglio, incerto. La bugia di una noncuranza che non era nemmeno capace di fingere. Già pronto a divincolarsi e fuggire via.  
  
«Ah, no? Nemmeno a proposito delle tue strampalate decisioni prese così, senza riflettere?» domandò lui, retorico, e Peter alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando. Stufo già della sua insofferente ironia, pungente e fastidiosa, di cui Tony era immensamente consapevole. Si incamminò verso la parte opposta della strada, siccome era scattato il verde, per dileguarsi. Tony lo rincorse e lo fermò quando arrivarono sull'altro marciapiede, prendendolo per lo zaino e facendolo quasi cadere.  
  
«Ehi, aspetta! Aspetta un attimo! Dammi solo… un attimo.»  
  
Peter si fermò e, dopo un interminabile minuto di silenzio, sospirò voltandosi a guardarlo. «Immagino tu abbia saputo che me ne vado. Sei qui per questo?» gli chiese, e Tony annuì dopo un attimo di esitazione. Ammettere quel fatto fu difficile come lo sarebbe stato accettare la morte, eppure si sentì improvvisamente privo di un peso, malgrado tutto. «Ormai è fatta. Qualunque cosa tu voglia dirmi, non ha più importanza. Finita la settimana mi trasferirò», spiegò. Dispiaciuto? Arrabbiato? Rassegnato? C’erano troppi sentimenti in quegli occhi abbassati e tristi, rivolti troppo spesso all’asfalto e non ai suoi.  
  
«Si può sapere che accidenti ti è saltato in testa di fare?» sbottò Tony, poi grugnì e si batté spazientito una mano sulla coscia. «Guarda che scappare dai problemi non è la soluzione.»  
  
«Oh, certo», esordì Peter, «Proprio tu mi parli di scappare dai problemi», gli fece notare, facendo le virgolette con le dita per enfatizzare quell’accusa. Un tremolio nella voce, per l’inesistente abitudine nell’utilizzare quei toni ostili. Qualcosa che Tony avrebbe trovato adorabile, in un altro contesto. Si sentì infinitamente triste, e si ammutolì quando Peter distolse lo sguardo, chiaramente desideroso di andare via, solo per non soffrire maggiormente; eppure ancora era lì. Perché lui, a differenza sua, non scappava mai.  
  
Per quello tornò ad essere, lapidario, il solito Peter. Quello incapace di gettargli addosso crudelmente un’ironia tagliente. Quello che, malgrado tutto, il dialogo non lo negava a nessuno. Persino a lui.  
  
«Senti, io… ci ho provato a darti delle chances. Ci ho provato ad aspettare il tempo necessario perché tu mettessi da parte l’orgoglio e venissi a parlarmi. Tony, sono passati quattro mesi. Cosa vorresti mai dirmi, dopo tutto questo tempo? Non ho più la forza di aspettarti, e tu...» si interruppe. Prese un grosso respiro, e abbassò di nuovo la testa, affranto. Rotto. Spaccato. Tony vide la luce innamorata nei suoi occhi - quella che ancora tradiva la durezza di ogni sua parola, tentare di spegnersi inutilmente, riservando lo sguardo a qualcosa di inanimato, che non sprigionasse lo stesso sentimento, come invece gli occhi di Tony facevano.  
  
Ecco, questo faceva male. Un male cane. Avesse avuto la certezza che Peter non lo amava più, avrebbe potuto farsene una ragione, ma così… così era peggio che strapparsi via il cuore con le dita e gettarlo via.  
  
«E io sono uno stronzo,» finì per lui, sospirando. Una sottile e cupa nota nella voce, «e se tu te ne vai, che cosa risolvi?»  
  
Peter scosse la testa. «Non sei l’unico motivo per cui me ne vado, Tony. Però… ammetto che sei stato quello scatenante. Non risolverò niente, certo ma almeno non dovrò convivere ancora con dei problemi che non posso né affrontare né risolvere. E il nostro problema...»  
  
«Peter…»  
  
«Anzi, i nostri problemi… Io non… non ce la faccio più. E nemmeno tu, lo so…»  
  
«Peter.»  
  
«Perciò anche se tu avessi davvero qualcosa da dire… e trovassi il coraggio di farlo… ed io dubito fortemente che accadrà… credi davvero che possa cambiare le cose?»  
  
«Peter!»  
  
«...è tardi. Troppo tardi, Tony…» concluse, ignorando di proposito il suo aver urlato il suo nome nel solo ed unico tentativo di fermarlo. Nella speranza che potesse tacere, chiudere quell’accidenti di bocca e smetterla di dire la verità senza alcun riguardo. Candido e puro come un angelo, diceva certe cose con una calma che era più affilata di un rasoio. Più corrosiva di un acido. Più fatale di un veleno dal dolce sapore mandorlato.  
  
Peter arricciò le labbra. Tony seppe che quello era solo un tentativo di trattenere tante di quelle cose - di quelle accuse che voleva rivolgergli. Continuava ad essere gentile, malgrado tutto ed era questo a rendere le cose ancora più tristi e spezzate. Lo osservò sistemarsi meglio la spallina dello zaino sulla spalla, poi arrivò quel sospiro stanco che annullò tutto, come un interruttore della luce che viene spento e che non può essere più riacceso. Non più.  
  
«Dì qualcosa… per favore.»  
  
Non voglio che tu vada via.  
  
Avrebbe tanto voluto avere il coraggio di dirglielo… avrebbe tanto voluto aprire quella bocca senza uno straccio di paura e di orgoglio; frenare quella verità. Anche solo una volta. Una soltanto. Non chiedeva altro. Gli stava dando la possibilità di rimediare a quell'errore; gli stava dando la possibilità di riscattarsi, di redimersi, di accantonare quello che era successo e provare, forse, a ricominciare. Tony riuscì solo a corrugare la fronte. Le labbra incollate tra loro, incapaci di aprirsi.  
  
«Qualunque cosa, Tony…» lo supplicò Peter, e glielo aveva sussurrato. La voce rotta dalla disperazione, ma velata di una piccola speranza. Perché ne aveva sempre riposta, in lui e Tony non aveva mai fatto niente per meritarla. Anzi.  
  
Ci stai dividendo e non voglio. Resta. Per Dio, resta! Perché mi fai questo?  
  
Strinse i pugni nelle tasche; riuscì ad aprire la bocca, e annaspò solo aria. Nulla più di quella. Gli occhi di Peter si illuminarono per un secondo, colmi improvvisamente di troppe aspettative di fronte a quel balbettio sconnesso che Tony gli sbatté davanti, per poi zittirsi di nuovo e distogliere lo sguardo altrove. Era la sua ultima possibilità, e non gli uscì niente. Un cazzo di niente.  
  
«Lo immaginavo», mormorò ancora Peter, «Buona vita, Tony», gli augurò e si voltò, allontanandosi poi, scrollando le spalle e la testa, deluso. Ancora delusione, ancora rancore, ancora rabbia. Quella chiacchierata aveva solo peggiorato le cose, e non era servita a nient’altro che logorare e crepare ancora le loro anime. Tony lo guardò andare via, finché non divenne un puntino lontano nascosto tra la folla, col cuore vuoto e la testa piena. I polsi legati dalle catene di una prigionia fatta di ricordi e baci rubati senza preavviso. Un chiodo fisso, incapace di abbandonare la sua mente in nessuna occasione.  
  
Avrebbe solo dovuto girarsi e tornare a casa; cercare in tutti i modi di dimenticarlo e di dimenticare ciò che erano stati. Non ci riuscì. Rimase fermo, immobile, col suono tamburellante dell’avviso di un semaforo che gli riempiva la testa di spine taglienti. Si sentì inerme, sconfitto. Perso.  
  
Dannatamente solo.  
  
Buona vita? Quale vita? 

  
  
  


Fine Capitolo I


	2. We Can Work it Out

Tony Stark non era quel tipo di persona che tollerava i ritardi, ma decisamente non era uno che arrivava puntuale quando invece avrebbe dovuto. Il motivo? Non era chiaro nemmeno a lui, ma era fermamente convinto che, facendosi desiderare, avrebbe ottenuto più consensi di chiunque altro. Per questo suo padre si arrabbiava sempre un casino, quando lo vedeva varcare la soglia della sala riunioni dello S.H.I.E.L.D., a cose ormai fatte. Tony gli rispondeva sempre che tanto, dopotutto, presenziare o meno a quelle pagliacciate, per lui non faceva alcuna differenza. Figurarsi per loro.

Suo padre, come sempre, gli rispondeva che faceva eccome, la differenza, ma non gli spiegava mai il perché. Non che gli interessasse, comunque.

Quel giorno faceva un sacco caldo, per essere metà aprile e, tra le altre sventure, era costretto a prendere parte ad una delle tante, noiose riunioni che vedevano gli Avengers riuniti in una sala a decidere cose per il destino del mondo. Tony non era un vendicatore, ma era comunque un tassello importante della società. Tutto perché era un genio, e non lo si poteva negare di certo. Aveva diciassette anni e già era in grado di costruire e progettare qualsiasi cosa gli Avengers e lo S.H.I.E.L.D. gli chiedessero: armi, tute, armature, dispositivi di qualunque tipo. E gongolava… oh, se gongolava, quando gli facevano tanti di quei complimenti da metterlo quasi ko.

Salì le scale che lo avrebbero portato alla porta a vetri che ospitava l’ingresso del quartier generale. Aveva fatto un pisolino sull’autobus, perdendo un paio di fermate, per cui il suo era un ritardo osceno, utilizzando una delle espressioni più frequenti di suo padre. Doveva avere un aspetto orribile, ma non gli interessava un granché. Avrebbe dato il suo inutile voto a qualunque cosa esso fosse servito, e poi sarebbe tornato a casa. Tutto lì. Come sempre.

Si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sbadiglio, scocciato, prima che la porta d'ingresso si spalancasse e un tornado in giacca verde e capelli castani lo travolgesse, letteralmente. Mentre si aggrappava alla maniglia della porta per non cadere, vide schizzare via quella figura che iniziò a scendere i gradini a due a due, per poi sparire dietro al cancello d’entrata, di corsa. Un senso di familiarità lo avvolse, per poi rendersi conto che era davvero troppo in ritardo per soffermarsi su quel dettaglio e, infine, entrò.

Il grosso atrio, davvero troppo fatiscente per i suoi gusti, era gelido. La temperatura di quel posto era sempre scioccante, a dire il vero. Sia in estate che in inverno. Non si sarebbe mai abituato. Si trascinò svogliatamente fino alla porta della sala riunioni e, prima che potesse aprirla, una mano si posò sulla sua spalla. Rischiò l’infarto al miocardio, per la seconda volta.

«Come al solito sei in perfetto orario per la chiusura delle riunioni, Tony», lo redarguì una voce familiare, e fu felice che non fosse quella di suo padre.

Sbuffò. «Ho perso l’autobus.»

Nick Fury gli sorrise, troppo consapevole. L’uomo sospirò e si portò le mani dietro la schiena. «Esattamente come la scorsa settimana. Tuo padre è furibondo, sai? Ha provato a telefonarti non so quante volte. Hai un autista personale, perché non sei venuto con lui?»

Tony ignorò quella considerazione sull’autista a piè pari. «Disgraziatamente il mio telefono è morto. E comunque se la riunione è finita, deduco non ci sia stato bisogno della mia presenza nemmeno stavolta», rispose , con un tono disinteressato che esternava fin troppo il menefreghismo nei riguardi di quegli obblighi.

«Oggi no, ma domani dovrai esserci. Howard si è raccomandato di dirtelo. Non gli importa come, ma dovrai presenziare. È importante.»

«Cavolo, cosa mi sono perso di così eclatante? Da come parli sembra che abbiate vinto alla lotteria!» esclamò ironicamente, mentre si sbarazzava dello zaino, posandolo a terra per sgranchirsi la schiena.

Fury sorrise sornione. «Non ci sei andato tanto lontano. Abbiamo un papabile nuovo membro degli Avengers. Uno… figo, per usare una delle vostre espressioni giovanili più appassionata.»

Tony alzò le sopracciglia. Non gli ci volle molto per ricollegare il quasi incidente avuto con quel personaggio che lo aveva travolto poco prima e quell’incontro gli passo davanti agli occhi come la pellicola di un film. Indicò col pollice dietro le proprie spalle.

«Parli di quel tipo che è uscito poco fa e per poco non mi ammazza?»

«Sì. Immagino che sia lui.»

Tony non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia diffidente. «Quello? Sembra più uno sfigato!»

Fury gli riservò un'occhiata sbieca dall’occhio sano, poi sospirò rassegnato. «Come al solito giudichi prima ancora di conoscere le persone, Tony.» 

«Oh, a volte la prima impressione può rivelare molto più di quanto si possa credere. Comunque, è un megalomane che conosco? Si è già visto in giro?»

Fury sospirò di nuovo. Ignorò palesemente il suo primo commento sulle prime impressioni e, quasi sicuramente, anche l’aggettivo megalomane, di cui Tony abusava ogni qualvolta veniva fuori un nuovo giustiziere in maschera. Adorava apostrofarli nei modi più disparati. Quella parola poi, ultimamente, gli piaceva parecchio.

«Spider-Man, ti dice nulla?»

«Il pagliaccio del Queens! Certo, come no!»

«Il pagliaccio, come lo chiami tu, ha tutte le carte in regola per entrare nel Team. L’ultimo salvataggio alla banca centrale gli ha fatto guadagnare parecchi punti. Ci è stato difficile rimanere indifferenti. Ma, dimmi un po’: ti brucia, Tony?» rise Fury, cercando di arruffargli i capelli e lui si scansò malamente. L’uomo rise più forte, di fronte a quell’ostilità nei riguardi di un gesto affettuoso.

«Cosa dovrebbe bruciarmi, esattamente?» domandò, asciutto. Le braccia incrociate al petto.

«Il fatto di aver perso il titolo di membro dello S.H.I.E.L.D. più giovane!», lo canzonò l’uomo, un sorrisetto compiaciuto che Tony gli avrebbe volentieri tolto dalla faccia con un sonoro pugno, se solo dentro di sé non vi fosse preservata ancora un minimo di educazione.

«Per quel che possa interessarmi… come se ne andassi fiero, poi», disse, fin troppo consapevole di aver appena detto una bugia. Lo sapeva lui e lo sapeva pure Fury, eppure Tony ce l’aveva, quel vizio di fingere sempre quel fastidioso distacco da ogni cosa.

«Prendi questa coetaneità come un fattore positivo. Potreste fare amicizia, oltretutto frequenta la tua stessa scuola, magari lo hai già visto in giro per i corridoi», rispose l’uomo e gli diede involontariamente la risposta alla domanda che si era posto poco prima; ecco dove accidenti lo aveva visto! A scuola! Non ricordava dove e quando, ma era un viso conosciuto, visto più volte. Peccato che, dimenticare le informazioni e i volti che non avevano alcuna valenza nella propria vita, fosse una sua prerogativa…

«Ah sì, e come si chiama?» 

Fury sorrise, e Tony seppe di aver sciorinato fin troppo la sua curiosità a riguardo. Non gli piaceva manifestarne, non gli piaceva nemmeno provarne.

«Parker. Peter Parker.» 

 

…

 

Tony poteva giurare sulla tomba di suo nonno che quel nome non lo aveva mai sentito nominare da mezza persona che fosse una o, per meglio dire, i nomi che non gli interessavano non gli rimanevano mai particolarmente impressi. Eppure, dopo quell’incontro di sfuggita al quartier generale degli Avengers - dove oltretutto manco ci aveva scambiato uno sguardo, né una parola, con quel tipo - il nome di Peter Parker iniziò a frullargli in testa peggio di un’ossessione.

Era Spider-Man, quindi. Frequentavano la stessa scuola, perciò. Dunque, anche non volendo, avrebbero dovuto incontrarsi per forza. E fu giusto il pomeriggio dopo, dove la seconda pausa dalle lezioni lo portò come abitudine in classe di Steve, a vederlo. Era stato lì per la maggior parte dei suoi intervalli, durante tutto l’anno scolastico, eppure Tony non lo aveva mai notato, quel Parker. Mai.

Steve lo salutò alzando una mano e lui ricambiò con lo stesso gesto, mentre l’occhio andava senza troppa discrezione ad osservare quel ragazzo, seduto ad un banco vicino la finestra, intento in un’accesa chiacchierata con un paio di compagni. Sorrideva. Con una infinita timidezza ma lo faceva. Spontaneo e dolce. Oltremodo odioso.

«Quello è Parker?» chiese a Steve, che subito voltò lo sguardo verso il compagno di classe.

«Sì, quello è Parker. Perché?»

Tony alzò le spalle. Infilò le mani nelle tasche, fingendo noncuranza; era lì per Steve, ma forse non più. Era lì per il suo inconsapevole rivale, quello che voleva rubargli la scena tra gli Avengers. Con un sorriso genuino stampato su quella faccetta che avrebbe preso a schiaffi volentieri. Con quel segreto celato dietro a un'innocenza che, per forza, doveva trattarsi di una montatura. Dietro la maschera di Spider-Man non poteva esserci quella faccia lì, andiamo!

«Così.»

«Così?» ripeté Steve, poi rise mostrando la dentatura bianca e perfetta. Tony avrebbe preso volentieri a pugni anche quella. «Non ti importa di tre quarti della popolazione mondiale, Tony. Piombi qui e mi chiedi se quello è Parker! Che c’è sotto?»

Quanto lo odiava… Steve era un sempliciotto, certe volte. Non capiva le cose se non gli faceva i disegnini, eppure quando non doveva, finiva per capire cose che non avrebbe dovuto. Lui, poi, che era entrato esordendo con quel Quello è Parker?, come se fosse normale amministrazione interessarsi di altri esseri umani, specie per uno come lui...

«Ieri era al quartier generale,» spiegò, semplicemente, e poggiò una natica sul banco, continuando a passare lo sguardo da Steve a Parker, troppo incuriosito dal fatto che quel tizio fosse Spider-Man. Ridicolo. «per un’applicazione, tipo. Non so per cosa… forse un progetto interno», mentì, di proposito. Non aveva alcun diritto di rivelare le identità segrete dei membri degli Avengers. E, sebbene preservarle non fosse affar suo, era comunque uno dei pochissimi atti maturi che Tony si concedeva.

«Oh, figo. Dopotutto è uno che va forte, a scuola. Ha vinto le Olimpiadi matematiche, sai?»

«Non so perché, ma ce l’ha la faccia del nerd senza vita, devoto allo studio. Uno che ignora cosa sia, la vita vera.»

«Non fare come tuo solito che cerchi di riconoscere le persone solo da uno sguardo. Non ha mai dato fastidio a nessuno, oltretutto. E so che ha avuto un’infanzia travagliata», controbatté Steve, tamburellando nervosamente le dita sul banco e Tony sapeva benissimo che cosa stava succedendo. Lo sapeva perché conosceva abbastanza il suo migliore amico da poter comprendere, solo dal linguaggio del corpo, che non gli stava piacendo la piega che aveva preso quel discorso. Ovvio che no, non piaceva nemmeno a Tony e per quanto avrebbe voluto fermare quel flusso di cattive parole rivolte ad una persona che nemmeno conosceva, decise di chiudere in bellezza con una frase ad effetto.

«Chi non l'ha avuta…?»

Steve arricciò le labbra, e si voltò verso il compagno di classe di cui stavano parlando e, alzando le spalle con una fastidiosissima autorità, aprì la bocca per chiamarlo. Tony sussultò, cercando di fermarlo, muovendo le mani in modo teatrale.

«Parker?»

Il ragazzino del Queens alzò lo sguardo. Il suo sorriso scemo si attenuò per poi tornare a palesarsi con quella fastidiosa circostanza che Tony tanto odiava; molto più delle bugie che era costretto a sentire e dire ogni giorno.

«Sì?» domandò, chiedendo scusa ai suoi compagni quando fu invitato ad avvicinarsi a loro.

«Questo è il mio amico Tony Stark,» esordì Steve e Parker mostrò la mano che Tony strinse con una certa svogliatezza, «dice che ieri ti ha visto alla base operativa degli Avengers. Sai, è il figlio di Howard Stark, ne avrai sentito parlare. Che bolle in pentola?»

Peter Parker tremò per un impercettibile secondo. Il suo sorriso stupido si spense in una linea verso il basso, e per un attimo fu vero. Il vero detentore di un segreto che ora, a quanto pareva, aveva paura di non poter mantenere più.

«Già, Parker! Che bolle in pentola?» lo istigò Tony, con una certa soddisfazione nel tono di voce e l'altro ragazzo balbettò qualche parola sconnessa, prima di tornare a splendere radioso come un girasole.

«Ho… provato a fare un'applicazione. Forse mi prendono», mentì, e Tony si sentì profondamente deluso dal fatto che la sua versione e quella di Parker combaciassero così bene. Avrebbe voluto seriamente vederlo districarsi dentro quella menzogna, solo per togliersi la soddisfazione di averlo battuto. Perché sì, Tony nel più oscuro e nascosto angolo della sua anima, voleva poterlo veder sparire dalla sua vita prima ancora di lasciarlo entrare. Deteneva quel primato di persona più giovane dello S.H.I.E.L.D. da troppo. Coccolato e richiesto da tutti. Era il suo unico diletto in una vita fatta di prove, su prove, che suo padre non faceva che mettergli davanti per dimostrare al mondo che era degno di portare il suo cognome.

«Ci andrai anche oggi?» domandò, interrompendo Parker e Steve che avevano iniziato a parlare tra di loro. Parker si voltò a guardarlo. Le sue guance si colorarono di rosso e, lanciandogli una sola e incerta occhiata, rivolse gli occhi da un'altra parte mentre si spostava una ciocca di capelli dietro un orecchio.

Lo sa. Sa che io so.

«S-sì, ho un incontro con alcune persone. Una sorta di secondo colloquio. Da qui vedranno se ho le carte in regola per… far parte del team. Il team… dell'applicazione», balbettò.

«Di cosa ti occuperesti?» domandò Steve e Parker lanciò un'occhiata piena di paura verso Tony. Una troppo palese richiesta di aiuto, che non avrebbe mai ricevuto. Non da lui.

Fammi vedere che sai fare, Spider-Man., pensò, reprimendo un sorrisetto sghembo.

«Laboratorio di ricerca… studi di… cose. Sai, tipo… progetti per nuove tecnologie futuristiche. Cose noiose.»

«Cose noiose che non puoi capire, Rogers. Sei troppo scemo solo per provarci», confermò Tony, e se da una parte Steve gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata omicida per la battuta pungente, Parker gliene aveva riservata una di pura gratitudine, che ignorò di proposito.

Parker regalò loro un ultimo e preoccupato sorriso, quando Steve aveva iniziato a minacciare Tony di ucciderlo, prima di indicare dietro di sé con il pollice, verso il suo banco.

«Beh, torno al mio posto. Ci si vede da quelle parti, allora.»

Tony lo osservò, squadrandolo da capo a piedi, poi alzò un sopracciglio: «Sì, ci si vede lì, Parker».

 

…

 

Il suono della campana che decretava la fine delle lezioni era sempre un sollievo, ma quel giorno aveva avuto un tocco ancora più angelico, alle orecchie di Tony. Non vedeva l’ora di lasciare la scuola e, il suo stomaco contratto da chissà quale pensiero, era uno dei motivi principali per la quale avrebbe voluto raggiungere casa sua prima di subito. Era nervoso. L’idea di aver perso il primato come giovane promessa lo stava logorando e, per quanto trovasse ridicola quella gelosia verso Spider-Man, non riusciva proprio a superarla. Un dannato chiodo fisso, infilato in mezzo alla fronte, che gli stava rovinando una giornata che in realtà era andata pure abbastanza bene. Aveva preso il massimo dei voti al compito di Algebra, per non parlare dell’interrogazione di Economia: un vero successo! Eppure nemmeno quei risultati erano riusciti a distrarlo da quell’ingiustizia. Sì, perché era questo che Tony pensava di quel fatto. Anni e anni a cercare di entrare almeno nelle grazie dello S.H.I.E.L.D. - visto che, entrare in quelle di suo padre era praticamente impossibile - per poi ritrovarsi a dover condividere quel primato con il primo scemo mascherato che passava.

Superò la calca di gente raggruppata all’uscita, cercando di evitare Banner e Steve, che come sempre lo aspettavano per prendere l’autobus insieme. Non voleva vederli, né tantomeno parlarci. Sapeva che Rogers avrebbe continuato a fargli domande e che Bruce poi, di conseguenza, avrebbe voluto sapere di cosa accidenti stessero parlando.

No, l’argomento Peter Parker era chiuso. Chiuso!

Non voleva sentirlo nominare, né tantomeno vederlo o sentire la sua vocetta stridula dal forte accento del Queens, a dir poco fastidiosa.

«Stark?»

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. Parli del diavolo…

Finse di non aver sentito e proseguì la sua camminata verso la fermata dell’autobus, dove già un discreto numero di persone occupava la pensilina. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a prenderlo subito, avrebbe dovuto aspettare quello dopo e fu per quel motivo che, al secondo richiamo, infine si voltò. Non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti.

«Ah, sei tu… Park… our? Park… coso¹?» 

«Parker!» esclamò Spider-Man, annuendo e sorridendo subito dopo, «Peter, se ti va».

Nah, non gli andava. Era già tanto se si era fermato e gli aveva concesso il suo preziosissimo tempo, figuriamoci mettersi a chiamarlo pure per nome, come se vi fosse una qualche confidenza; una di quelle che Tony proprio non voleva nemmeno contemplare nel remoto baratro della sua mente.

«Volevi qualcosa?» gli chiese, in tono disinteressato. Un piede già pronto a fuggire via. Parker annuì di nuovo. Si strinse nelle spalle e serrò una mano intorno alla spallina dello zaino, incerto. Arricciò le labbra e poi si avvicinò di più.

«Sì, io… volevo parlarti… dell’applicazione.»

Tony corrugò la fronte, poi sbuffò divertito e distolse lo sguardo. «L’applicazione? Avanti, Parker, lo sappiamo tutti e due che non esiste nessuna applicazione».

«No, infatti ed è per questo che vorrei chiederti di mantenere la massima riservatezza riguardo a quella cosa che sicuramente sai. Io… ti ho visto ieri, quando sono uscito dall'edificio - e anzi, scusami se ti ho praticamente investito a quel modo, ma avevo paura di perdere l’autobus, siccome era tardi e… sì, insomma, non l’ho detto davanti a Rogers perché avevo paura di complicare le cose, ma…»

Tony sentì il respiro mozzarsi di fronte a quella valanga di parole con cui lo appena sommerso, e si ritrasse. «Ma?»

Parker sembrò combattuto. Si avvicinò di più, superando quella che per Tony era la linea di demarcazione tra confidenza e semplice conoscenza. Gli diede un fastidio smisurato percepire così vicino quello sconosciuto con la quale non aveva mai parlato prima di quel momento. Avrebbe voluto fare un passo indietro, e si stupì di non averlo fatto in un riflesso incondizionato.

«Fury mi ha detto di te. So… so cosa fai lì, ed è una figata, e ti rispetto tantissimo! Però… io ho bisogno della medesima cosa e ti devo chiedere la… la massima riservatezza.»

Tony capiva perfettamente quella paura, ma non riuscì a trattenere comunque un irritato suono frustrato che palesò schioccando la lingua. Si mosse nervoso sul posto, spostando il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro. Davvero gli stava facendo quella specie di paternale? Davvero quel ragazzino lo credeva così infimo e cattivo da arrivare a tanto? Tony ci viveva, in mezzo a gente che divideva la propria vita in due, sperando di poter preservare il proprio segreto per sempre.

C’era in gioco la vita dei loro cari, e su questo Tony non giocava mai.

Si sentì offeso. Lo guardò scettico.

«Davvero, Parker? Pensi che non sia in grado di mantenere il tuo segreto? Per chi accidenti mi hai preso?»

«Non ho detto questo! Per la miseria, no!» rispose Spider-Man, lapidario, agitando le mani per fermare sul nascere quella che poteva diventare di sicuro una discussione, «Solo… è la prima volta che qualcun altro sa chi sono e ho paura. Paura per… per le persone che ho vicino. Mi sono fatto dei nemici, e se venissero a conoscenza di chi c’è dietro il costume… lo sai, no?»

Lo sapeva eccome. E per quanto quel Parker non gli andava poi così a genio, dovette dargli ragione. Forse anche lui, in una situazione speculare, avrebbe di certo chiesto all’altro di preservare quel segreto senza spifferarlo ai quattro venti. Ovvio, lo avrebbe fatto di certo con meno gentilezza, ma lo avrebbe fatto.

«D’accordo… d’accordo, senti, va bene. Terrò la bocca cucita. Questo però non significa che ora dovrai starmi attaccato al culo come una piovra, Parker. Lo tengo al sicuro, il tuo ragno, ma stammi alla larga, okay?»

Peter Parker sembrò disorientato da quella risposta. Rimase silenzioso, mentre tartassava nervosamente un lembo della sua giacca verde. Tony vide in quel mutismo un desiderio di dirgli tante di quelle cose, ma che quell’invito ad allontanarsi aveva troncato sul nascere. C’era evidentemente rimasto male.

Tony pensò che quello non era un suo problema.

«S-sì, certo. Io volevo solo mettere in luce questa cosa delle identità, non avevo intenzione di, insomma… non pretendo assolutamente che tu ed io… dai, perché mai dovremmo fare amicizia, o cose così? Il fatto di condividere questo segreto non significa che o-»

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo e Peter si zittì, immediatamente. I suoi occhietti marroni da cucciolo indifeso si riempirono di tristezza, rendendo ancora più odioso quel suo carattere mite e sottomesso.

Logorroico. Che odio tremendo le persone così!

«Senti, devo andare. Ci si vede in giro, okay?»

«A… a dopo», mormorò l’altro, annuendo incerto e Tony si voltò dall’altra parte, mentre il panico più viscerale gli inondava l’animo nero. Deglutì aria; lo sguardo di Peter Parker che gli si insinuava nella schiena, affilato.

A dopo, aveva detto. Già, aveva completamente rimosso il fatto che quel pomeriggio si sarebbero rivisti per la riunione e che, stavolta, anche lui ne avrebbe fatto parte per stabilire se Spider-Man era o non era degno di unirsi alla crew.

A dopo, sembrava una sicurezza che per Parker voleva dire una nuova opportunità. Per Tony, era solo una mera minaccia.


	3. Nowhere Man

«Insomma, che altro dire? Benvenuto nel Team, Spider-Man!»

Nick Fury sembrò averlo detto quasi con una punta troppo evidente di entusiasmo, che a Tony era parsa più una frecciata rivolta a lui, che altro. Ne ebbe la conferma quando l’uomo gli lanciò un’occhiata, alzando le sopracciglia, con un sorrisino soddisfatto, perché quello che Tony aveva temuto, infine, era accaduto contro la sua volontà. Peter Parker era diventato parte del team e lui non aveva avuto alcuna voce in capitolo nei riguardi di quella decisione. Non l’avevano nemmeno lasciato parlare. Non gli avevano nemmeno dato modo di dire la sua ed era certo che Parker - sì, lui e quel suo sorriso odioso e impacciato, avevano trafitto e conquistato i cuori di quegli adulti mollaccioni e sentimentali. Come se servisse davvero, un altro membro degli Avengers, poi.

Tutti i presenti e suo padre si alzarono in piedi per congratularsi e stringere la mano di Parker, che ovviamente ricambiò con un sorriso dall’entusiasmo quasi esageratamente carico, su quella sua faccetta che meritava solo schiaffi e percosse. Tony non si alzò. Si limitò a tamburellare una penna contro il tavolo di vetro, aspettando che quel siparietto del cazzo si chiudesse e che, finalmente, potesse alzare le chiappe per andarsene a casa sua e chiudersi in camera per non uscirvi fino all’ora di cena. Sperò non ci fosse in programma anche una cerimonia o un buffet, perché in quel caso la faccenda avrebbe assunto dei toni patetici e ridicoli e, rimanere un minuto di più in quella sala, poteva mettere seriamente in crisi il suo autocontrollo.

«Tony, non vieni a congratularti con il nostro Peter?» gli chiese suo padre, riservandogli un’occhiataccia bieca che l’uomo aveva tentato di nascondere dietro un sorriso paterno. Una mano poggiata sulla spalla di Spider-Man, tremante dall’emozione.

Tony sorrise falsamente per un impercettibile secondo. «Complimenti, Parker», gli disse, semplicemente e quando Peter gli puntò gli occhi addosso, velati di delusione, Tony abbassò i suoi su alcuni fogli, che tra l'altro aveva scarabocchiato durante la riunione, senza sapere se fossero importanti o no. Probabilmente lo erano.

Suo padre sospirò impercettibilmente, poi gli si avvicinò e batté le mani per attirare l'attenzione di tutti.

«Dichiaro chiusa la riunione. Riceverai i dettagli per la registrazione in questi giorni, Parker. Nel frattempo ti auguro buon lavoro. Lo auguro a tutti voi», disse, e l’antifona fu chiara. Tutti lasciarono la stanza, e quando fu di nuovo silenziosa, Howard Stark si poggiò al tavolo con le braccia incrociate e lo guardò con le labbra ridotte a una finissima linea di disappunto.

«Che succede?» gli chiese e Tony sbuffò, immediatamente. Nemmeno gli lasciò finire la domanda. Sapeva già dove stava andando a parare.

«Hai intenzione di riprendermi perché non mi sono alzato a congratularmi col tuo nuovo acquisto?»

«No, sto cercando di capire che accidenti ti prende. Non hai interagito in un solo discorso. Ti sei messo qui, in disparte, a far finta di ascoltare, lanciando occhiatacce, sbuffando ogni volta che ne avevi la possibilità. Tony, questo atteggiamento ostile mi sta proprio stancando», gli disse suo padre e quando Tony alzò gli occhi per guardarlo, lo vide prendersi la radice del naso tra due dita, stancamente.

«Allora non invitarmi più alle tue stupide riunioni. Tanto, per quel che conta la mia opinione, è lo stesso se ne prendo parte, oppure no!», rispose.

«La tua opinione vale tanto quanto quella degli altri, se solo non ti esprimessi sempre come se non te ne fregasse un accidente. Hai quasi diciotto anni, e anche se dovresti, non mi stai ancora dimostrando un briciolo di maturità!», lo riprese e per quanto Tony sapesse che quella era la verità, scosse la testa indignato, perché la realtà dei fatti sbattuta in faccia a quel modo proprio non la sopportava. Che senso aveva dimostrargli di essere un adulto? Non avrebbe mai avuto la sua approvazione nemmeno diventando il figlio migliore della terra. «Senti, quel Parker mi piace. Piace a tutti. Ha in mano un potere incredibile, oltre che un potenziale smisurato. Non puoi negarlo, ma se hai qualcosa da dire contro la decisione presa, fallo ora. Ti ascolto.»

«Ora?» domandò Tony, corrugando la fronte. Scoppiò a ridere senza alcun entusiasmo; distolse lo sguardo, ferito. «Che senso ha, farlo ora? mi interpelli quando ormai la decisione è presa?»

«Non ho detto che non prenderò in considerazione le tue ragioni, ma voglio che tu me le esponga ora, lontano da orecchie che possano travisare. Io ti conosco abbastanza da poter leggere fra le righe, gli altri no.»

Tony tacque. Sapeva di essere antipatico, anzi… sapeva di risultare tale, solo perché era quello che voleva dimostrare. Gli volevano tutti un gran bene, questo era vero, ma c’erano momenti in cui - persino in quel posto che lui aveva sempre chiamato casa - si era sentito emarginato e messo da parte, per colpa di cose dette in un determinato modo, ma che avevano tutt’altre intenzioni. Sapeva di essere intelligente e non faceva nulla per nasconderlo, ma forse era colpa di quell’arroganza se le persone spesso non lo prendevano nemmeno sul serio. Era sorprendentemente fraintendibile, e odiava sentirsi così.

Sospirò. «Non ho nulla da dire. Parker non mi piace, punto. Vuoi un’argomentazione? Bene: penso che non sia pronto a far parte degli Avengers. Non lo vedo in grado di gestire situazioni pericolose come quelle che siamo abituati a combattere, in talune occasioni. In più è contro la violenza drastica, ha detto; lo siamo anche noi, ma per i nemici più spietati occorre fermarli utilizzando qualunque mezzo. Anche ucciderli, se necessario. Lui non ne sarebbe in grado e questo è un grosso, gigantesco rischio. A mio parere dovrebbe limitarsi a difendere il proprio quartiere. Da quanto ne so, in quello se la cava egregiamente.»

«Ha dimostrato più volte di sapere esattamente quel che fa. Oltretutto ha superato tutti i test col massimo dei voti, anche quelli psicologici.»

Tony rise di nuovo, reclinando la testa all’indietro. Poi tornò serio e sbuffò, stanco morto. Voleva chiudere lì quella discussione, perché sapeva già che sarebbe stata come sempre un grosso buco nell’acqua, che non avrebbe portato ad alcuna conclusione.

Inclinò la testa di lato, scettico. «Come se superare i test col massimo dei voti facesse di lui un buon partito. Senti, è inutile discuterne. Hai preso la tua decisione, e pure gli altri. Tenetevi il vostro adoratissimo Spider-Man. Sono in minoranza, me ne farò una ragione.»

«Tony, se tu mi avessi argomentato delle motivazioni valide, le avrei prese di certo in considerazione. Il tuo verdetto è dato da qualcosa che ti brucia dentro. Qualcosa di personale, che non ha nulla a che vedere con Parker e il suo adempiere ai compiti che dovrà svolgere. Risolvi i tuoi problemi con te stesso e ne riparleremo. Nel frattempo, Spider-Man rimane uno di noi. Che ti piaccia o no», disse suo padre, e Tony seppe che la discussione era chiusa lì. Non avrebbero mai dovuto nemmeno iniziarla, dannazione. Sapeva che parlarne avrebbe solo alimentato ulteriormente il suo fastidio, perché ora aveva chiara la verità: il problema era lui, e di certo non Parker, ma quella novità continuava a bruciargli e a dargli un fastidio indecente.

Si alzò in piedi, serrando la mascella. Per nulla intenzionato a dire alcunché. Recuperò lo zaino da sotto al tavolino e si accinse a lasciare la sala riunioni. Suo padre lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo, chiaramente in attesa di sentirgli dire qualcosa. I suoi occhi addosso erano sempre motivo di grande fastidio.

«Tony, mi aspetto da te la massima collaborazione.»

«Ci vediamo a casa», lo ignorò, atono e, senza voltarsi, lasciò la stanza e si defilò.

 

…

 

Tony avrebbe fatto di tutto per vivere quella situazione con una certa tranquillità, ma il mal di stomaco e le fitte intercostali non potevano nascondere il suo reale stato d’animo. Era infastidito, era arrabbiato, era geloso. Si, lo era, e per quanto non riuscisse ad accettarlo, perché si rendeva conto da solo che non dovesse averne alcun motivo, sapeva che era così.

«Ti devi dare una calmata», gli aveva detto Banner, quando si era mostrato ancora una volta ostile nei suoi confronti, solo perché era innervosito da quella situazione e non perché quel poverino del suo amico gli avesse fatto davvero qualcosa.

Suo padre poi, che gli aveva detto quella cosa a proposito della massima collaborazione che pretendeva da lui, non aveva per nulla scosso la sua curiosità, sebbene ebbe comunque presto una risposta, mandandogli un messaggio - visto che aveva praticamente ignorato le sue telefonate per tutto il pomeriggio. Un po’ perché aveva da studiare, un po’ perché parlare col suo vecchio significava rimetterci il fegato, il più delle volte. Ai messaggi, però, non poteva proprio sfuggire. Lo aprì sospirando, mentre chiudeva il tomo di macro tecnologia, ormai convinto di aver perso la concentrazione.

«Hai intenzione di ignorare le mie chiamate ancora per molto?»

Tony sbuffò e iniziò a scrivere, pigiando velocemente i pollici sulla tastiera. «Sto studiando. Che vuoi?»

«Parlarti di una cosa.»

Enigmatico. Come sempre. Ci fosse stata una cazzo di volte che gli avesse detto qualcosa subito, senza renderla così operistica. Sbuffò ancora e premette sulla cornetta accanto al numero per chiamarlo. Ricevette risposta dopo un paio di squilli.

«Tony, la devi smettere di ignorarmi. Sai che se ti cerco c’è sempre un più che valente motivo», lo redarguì subito, senza nemmeno salutarlo.

«Se devi farmi la paternale, possiamo chiuderla già qui. Hai detto che devi chiedermi qualcosa, no? Ti ascolto», rispose lui, brusco. Poggiò il cellulare sulla spalla e piegò la testa per tenerlo senza mani, in modo da poter incrociare le braccia al petto e sedersi comodamente sulla sedia.

Sentì suo padre sospirare stancamente, poi l'uomo parlò. «Ce la fai a venire qui, tra un paio d'ore? Dobbiamo progettare una cosa, e ci servirebbe una mano».

«Sei troppo vago.»

«Si tratta di un lavoro retribuito dignitosamente, se è quel che ti interessa. Comunque perché non vieni semplicemente qui, così da poterne parlare faccia a faccia, senza che tu ti metta a fare il melodrammatico?»

«Perché sono certo che tu mi stia mettendo in mezzo a qualcosa che non voglio fare, e se verrò lì dovrò accettare per forza solo perché tu mi imporrai di farlo!» gracchio, duro, dando di nuovo prova della sua inesistente collaborazione. Il discorso avuto con suo padre, subito dopo la riunione, aveva messo in luce troppe cose tra cui il fatto che avesse torto marcio nei riguardi di qualcuno che piaceva a tutti e, ne era certo, in quel progetto che lo attendeva ne era coinvolto pure Spider-Man. Era così sicuro di quel fatto, perché conosceva troppo bene suo padre. 

«Tony, c’è bisogno di te perché sei l’unico che può farlo. Metti da parte l’orgoglio e l’insofferenza, per una sola, accidenti di volta, e dammi una mano! Nessun altro può farlo a parte te», ammise infine suo padre, dopo aver passato troppi secondi in silenzio e Tony sapeva esattamente a cosa gli erano serviti. Non era bravo ad esternare i propri sentimenti, figurarsi ammettere che suo figlio era l’unico in grado di realizzare qualcosa che, a quanto pareva, era di vitale importanza. Erano uguali, sotto quel punto di vista, ma per Tony era leggermente diverso. Quando suo padre dava segni di provare anche solo una punta di orgoglio, e lo palesava in modo sincero, lui non era in grado di negargli il suo aiuto. Stava passando la vita, alla costante ricerca della sua approvazione, e sebbene sapesse che non l’avrebbe mai ricevuta totalmente, certe cose lo spiazzavano. Era meno determinato di quanto credesse.

«Arrivo», tagliò corto e chiuse la chiamata, senza nemmeno salutarlo. Come sempre. Una brutta abitudine che non faceva altro che sottolineare il rapporto orribilmente sbilanciato che avevano. E Tony si sentiva intrappolato in un loop infinito di infelicità, quando nel mezzo c’era suo padre.

Con quello stato d’animo raggiunse il laboratorio scientifico dello S.H.I.E.L.D.; uno zainetto in spalla e addosso la maglietta di Ritorno al Futuro III¹ ormai vecchia di qualche anno, ma da cui non riusciva a separarsi. La porta scorrevole si aprì immediatamente e, sebbene non fosse stupito più di tanto, quando vide Peter Parker alzare una manina per salutarlo, non riuscì a reprimere l’istinto di alzare gli occhi al cielo. A quel gesto, il sorriso sul volto del giovane di fronte a lui si spense, come probabilmente anche le sue speranze di instaurare un minimo di confidenza con lui.

«Non so perché, ma me lo immaginavo di trovarti qui, Parker», gli disse, sfilandosi dalle spalle lo zaino e appoggiandolo su una scrivania, mentre suo padre controllava dei fogli con un certo interesse misto a confusione.

«Mi dispiace molto. In mia difesa posso assicurarti che non è stata una mia idea e ch-»

«Lo so, è okay», tagliò corto, quando si rese conto che Parker si prendeva sempre le colpe di tutto. Anche quelle che non aveva. Tipo quella di trovarsi lì, inaspettatamente, e di sapere perfettamente che Tony non gradiva la sua presenza. Dopotutto non aveva fatto un granché per tenerglielo nascosto. Una fitta allo stomaco lo fece sentire leggermente in difetto.

«Hai visto la tuta che indossa Peter?» gli chiese suo padre, ad un tratto, cedendogli una fotografia scattata da una telecamera di sicurezza poco lontano dalla Midtown. Era Spider-Man, appeso ad un ragnatela penzolante, ridicolo come poche cose Tony avesse mai visto in vita sua. E non c’entrava niente il fatto di non sopportarlo. Quel costume era brutto. Punto.

«Un pigiama raccattato nei secchioni della spazzatura?» chiese, retorico, poi si voltò verso il suo collega, e aggiunse: «senza offesa, Parker».

«Figurati, io… ne sono consapevole», ridacchiò Spider-Man e fece un passo verso di loro. Le spalle chiuse in quella immotivata paura di essere di troppo, pur parlando della sua roba. Tony gli lanciò un'ultima occhiata, prima di tornare a guardare la foto e infine suo padre.

«Non me lo stai chiedendo davvero… o è così? È così?»

Howard Stark gli piazzò i suoi occhi castani addosso; le labbra serrate e la mascella contratta. Una risposta infilata nelle vene sporgenti sulla sua fronte, che infine dovette palesare.

«Non può andare in giro in questo stato, Tony», rispose infine, laconico.

«Scherzi? Sai che significa progettare una tuta da zero, visto che non abbiamo uno straccio di elemento a cui aggrapparci? Dobbiamo idearla, disegnare un modello, creare dei prototipi, testarla finché non sarà praticante perfetta», si lamentò, indicando un punto indefinito della stanza con un gesto teatrale. Peter Parker fece un passo indietro, silenzioso. «Ci vorranno mesi prima di tirar fuori un progetto che abbia un minimo di riscontro.»

«Non abbiamo fretta di creare e perfezionare una tuta per Parker. Ci prenderemo il tempo che servirà. Ne ha bisogno, perché fa parte del team, ora. Converrai con me che con quell’improvvisato costume non può operare!»

Tony si esibì in un lamentoso e rumoroso sospiro gracchiante, prima di chiudere gli occhi e tentare di tutto per non uscire di testa. Quel fatto gli avrebbe tolto così tanto tempo, che il solo pensiero lo metteva già di cattivo umore. Si voltò verso Parker, esasperato, quando questi tossì leggermente, cercando palesemente di attirare la sua attenzione.

«I-io… ho un progetto che da tempo cerco di realizzare, sulla mia tuta. Non ho abbastanza soldi per comprare le attrezzature ideali per renderlo possibile, così infine ho semplicemente deciso di accantonare la cosa ma… insomma, se vuoi te lo posso mostrare e magari puoi dirmi se può esserti d’aiuto o magari se è da cestinare completamente o se c’è del salvabile. In quel caso avremmo qualcosa su cui lavorare», sorrise Peter, e Tony gli lanciò solo una lunghissima occhiata scettica, prima di rubargli dalle mani un foglietto di quaderno sulla quale c’era la bozza di una tuta rossa e blu e alcuni appunti presi a penna, con un sacco di cancellature col bianchetto. «Mi sono un po’ lasciato andare con la fantasia e… se pensi che sia stupido, lo capirò, non devi assolutamente preocc-»

«No,» lo interruppe Tony, senza smettere di far scorrere gli occhi su quel disegno. Il suo cervello si era già messo in moto, «va bene, è qualcosa».

Peter Parker si rizzò sulla schiena, e quando alzò la testa per osservarlo, Tony lo vide sorridere entusiasta dalla cosa. Non c’era alcuna arroganza in quel gesto, solo la felicità di aver fatto qualcosa di utile. Un comportamento che lo spiazzò.

«Aiutarlo a realizzarla significa aiutare anche noi, di conseguenza. Ora sta a te, Tony. Che vuoi fare?»

Le domande di suo padre - quelle che furbamente cercavano di modellare le risposte a seconda delle proprie necessità, lo mandavano raramente in crisi e Tony, di questo, ne andava particolarmente fiero. In quell’occasione però, le cose erano decisamente diverse.

Era infilato letteralmente tra due persone che mal sopportava, ma con cui era costretto a condividere per forza di cose, uno spazio vitale e parte del suo tempo. A chiudere il tutto, c’era il fascino sconfinato della scienza e quello inaspettato di quel progetto che teneva ancora tra le dita, disegnato su un foglio a quadretti, probabilmente durante una pallosissima lezione di diritto civile.

Ignorò suo padre e si rivolse a Parker. Il ragazzo del Queen arricciò le labbra, in attesa. Il terrore negli occhi sbarrati, speranzosi di ricevere una risposta positiva.

«D’accordo, d’accordo, senti… ti aiuterò a realizzare questa cosa, ma ad una condizione.»

Parker annuì. «Certo, dimmi.» 

Tony rimase silenzioso per qualche secondo, cercando di soppesare le parole, perché nella sua testa aveva già elaborato un discorso troppo estremista, che se esposto a voce, avrebbe potuto generare un’infelicità collettiva, e non era con quell’umore che voleva iniziare quel progetto. Era già difficile dover accettare il fatto che avrebbe dovuto lavorare con Parker, figuriamoci farlo iniziando col piede sbagliato.

«Non intralciarmi, non contraddirmi e non prendere iniziative senza prima chiedere il mio consenso.»

Suo padre sbuffò. «Tony…»

«No, fammi finire, è di vitale importanza! Lo sai come lavoro. Mi hai voluto qui, e sai - e lo sai, che sono l’unico in grado di realizzare la sua tuta», lo interruppe, lapidario, indicando Parker con un gesto drammatico, «Si sta alle mie regole».

Howard Stark serrò la mascella e inarcò le sopracciglia, già pronto a dar sfogo ad una durissima strigliata, che però troncò sul nascere quando Spider-Man parlò.

«D’accordo! Messaggio recepito. Quando si comincia?»

Tony ghignò e, cedendogli il foglio, iniziò ad arrotolarsi le maniche del maglione.

«Subito, ovviamente.»


	4. Let It Be

Parker doveva aver preso fin troppo seriamente le parole di Tony sul mantenere un certo contegno, dato che era rimasto silenzioso e attento da quando si erano messi a lavoro, ormai da un paio d'ore. Non se lo era aspettato, a dirla tutta. Vedeva quel ragazzino logorroico del Queens come una specie di mina vagante, pronta ad esplodere da un momento all’altro; e invece ora era lì, con gli occhialini di protezione addosso, a guardarlo saldare alcune parti elettriche con del piombo fuso, in un solenne e quantomai inaspettato mutismo.

Continuava a non andargli esattamente a genio, ma doveva ammettere che il suo fare accondiscendente non faceva di lui un pappamolla sottone, come invece gli aveva dato modo di pensare. Piuttosto, nel corso di quel tempo passato insieme, aveva compreso che se da una parte il suo carattere risultava estramemente brioso, dall'altro ne era così consapevole da saperlo contenere all'occorrenza. L’iperattività era una bestia difficile da ammaestrare e Tony doveva ammettere che, dopotutto, Parker ce la stava mettendo davvero tutta per entrare un minimo nelle sue grazie, trattenendo in gabbia il suo entusiasmo.

Un po’ ammirava quel fatto.

«Guarda che puoi parlare, se hai qualcosa da dire», gli disse, continuando a tenere la mano ferma tra due componenti con la penna saldatrice e facendo cadere una goccia di piombo fuso per unirli.

«Oh, no. Non voglio deconcentrarti e, soprattutto… non ho mai visto nessuno usare una saldatrice con una tale precisione come fai tu. È una figata!» rispose Parker.

Tony sbuffò una mezza risata. «Sì, lo è. Se fai il bravo, magari te la faccio pure usare», lo canzonò.

«Ci proverò!» ridacchiò l’altro, «A proposito… se non sono indiscreto: da quanto fai parte di questa cosa degli Avengers? Da come sei ambientato sembra una vita», gli chiese. Come se all’improvviso quel silenzio spezzato gli avesse dato il permesso di fare certe domande senza pentirsene. A Tony poi non piaceva particolarmente raccontare gli affari suoi — o meglio, amava raccontare i fatti suoi solo ciò che gli faceva comodo, ma dopotutto avrebbero passato le successive ore in quel laboratorio a lavorare insieme. Anche se non gli andava a genio, potevano pure scambiarle, due parole.

«Da sempre. Da che ricordi. Mio padre mi portava con sé, quando ero piccolo e mi scaricava da una parte all’altra dell’edificio. Passavo più tempo qui che a casa.»

«Figo! Quindi è così che hai imparato a fare tutte queste cose? Tipo saldare o costruire parti meccaniche da zero.»

«Passami quella pinza con la punta stretta», gli ordinò e Parker obbedì subito, tornando poi a chinarsi insieme a lui sul pezzo di tuta che cominciava ad abbellirsi di un'ordinata ragnatela fatta di piombo e fili di rame; ironia della sorte, che avesse assunto proprio quella ragnesca forma. Tony sorrise tra sé e sé, mentre ricordi frammentati gli riempivano la testa. «Mi intrufolavo nei laboratori. Sfinivo la gente, finché non mi dedicavano del tempo per insegnarmi qualcosa. Sono sempre stato svelto ad imparare, questo ha reso le cose decisamente più semplici. Anzi,» si bloccò. Gli porse la saldatrice spostandosi lateralmente per fargli spazio, «dopo due ore che non fai nulla e mi guardi, vediamo se hai imparato qualcosa, Parker», lo sfidò e quello alzò le sopracciglia, mentre i grandi occhi castani si spalancavano dietro a gli occhiali protettivi. Era buffo. Un sacco buffo.

Si indicò. «Io? Guarda che potrei incendiare il laboratorio!»

«Avanti, Spider-man! Come accidenti ci sei entrato alla Midtown, se sei il disastro che dici di essere?» sbottò Tony.

Peter alzò le spalle e iniziò a innervosirsi. «Beh, di certo non costruendo una tuta nel laboratorio dello S.H.I.E.L.D.», ammise, mordendosi un labbro; la vocetta tremante che tentò di camuffare con un colpetto di tosse. «Ho fatto il test d’ammissione, e sono entrato. Qui le cose sono leggermente diverse e tuo padre… non penso la prenderebbe bene se combinassi qualche guaio!»

«Mio padre?!» ripeté Tony, ridendo amaramente, poi lo incitò a prendere in mano la saldatrice che l'altro guardò con un certo terrore negli occhi. «Non esiste mio padre. In questo laboratorio non esiste nessun altro che non sia io. Mio il castello, mie le regole¹! E se ti dico di provare, tu provi!» ordinò, e l’altro deglutì aria e obbedì. Sembrava solo tanto propenso alle lamentele, ma forse non era quella la verità. In realtà c’era solo tanta insicurezza, in quei gesti. Peter Parker era uno che ti risolveva un’equazione complessa in un minuto, senza dover usare né una calcolatrice né un foglio di carte. A mente. Come se stesse ricordando la lista della spesa. O almeno così Steve aveva detto a Tony. Gli aveva anche detto che era uno che alle interrogazioni ci andava con le gambe che gli tremavano, e poi ne usciva vittorioso col massimo dei voti, sorprendendosi ogni volta di se stesso, come se fosse la prima volta. Invece era così, sempre.

Forse era così anche quando diventava Spider-man. Insicurezza e paura di fallire non erano per forza un difetto, in quel campo. Ne facevano, di sicuro, un eroe consapevole che, alla fine, metteva davanti ogni tipo di possibilità, prima di agire. Statisticamente, questo rendeva la vittoria sul campo decisamente più concreta. Il suo modo di fare ricordava un po’ il metodo scientifico e questo… questo dopotutto era positivo. Cominciava a pensare che Peter non fosse poi così male come invece aveva creduto. Di sicuro era intelligente, e di questo doveva rendergliene atto. Un pregio non indifferente.

«Così?» chiese Parker, risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri e Tony si rese conto di averlo fissato per troppo tempo, mentre elaborava quei fatti. Gli lanciò un’ultima occhiata, poi si chinò a guardare cosa aveva combinato. Sorrise. Non riuscì a trattenersi dal farlo.

«Sì, così. Lo vedi che anche tu impari in fretta, allora?» gli chiese, retorico e l'altro si girò leggermente a guardarlo, con un sorrisetto che rendeva il suo viso - fino a poco tempo prima nervoso, molto più disteso. «Dai, continua. Io mi organizzo con il resto. Tra poco ce ne andiamo. Non vorrei che i tuoi pensassero che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ti ha sequestrato», bofonchiò, prendendo in mano il disegno che, insieme a Spider-Man, aveva rifatto al computer con un programma professionale. Ora era indiscutibilmente più ordinato e realizzabile.

«Oh, beh… mia zia è una di quelle persone che pensa allo S.H.I.E.L.D. come una sorta di setta satanica che vende le persone al mercato nero. Dato che si occupa di me ed è molto apprensiva, sto cercando di rassicurarla che non è così, per ora con scarso successo. Pensa che un giorno o l’altro mi asporteranno un rene o cose simili, e io non me ne accorgerò nemmeno», rise Peter, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dal suo operato e già fin troppo abile in quella pratica che aveva osservato solo per un’oretta, se non meno.

«Zia? Genitori lontani?» chiese Tony, giusto per fare conversazione.

«No, è… è complicato. Io non ho i genitori. Sono morti quando ero davvero, davvero piccolo», gli spiegò, e quell’aver puntualizzato quanto fosse stato piccolo quando era successo, spiazzò Tony. Non l’aveva detto con alcuna tristezza nella voce, e forse sottolineando quel fatto voleva semplicemente dimostrargli sin da subito che la cosa non lo toccava poi così tanto. Forse non più. Magari per evitare che potesse riservargli una frase fatta, solo perché gli faceva pena, pensò Tony. Non era così. Era spiazzato per davvero, e non sapeva nemmeno definire da cosa.

«Mi dispiace», lo disse lo stesso, perché non era bravo in quelle cose ma sapeva di dover dire qualcosa.

«È passato un sacco di tempo. Me li ricordo a malapena ma… zia May è come una madre, per me. Perciò non mi è mancata una figura importante come quella. Sono felice così.»

Sono felice così.

Tony sentì qualcosa di freddo spaccargli in due il cuore. Serrò la mascella e continuò a guardarlo. Strinse tra le dita quel foglietto da stampa come se vi si potesse aggrappare e salvarsi da chissà cosa. Gli dispiaceva davvero, certe cose lo colpivano malgrado non volesse mai darlo a vedere; e mentre Parker lavorava ancora come se non gli avesse appena detto di essere orfano di entrambi i genitori, Tony si sentì ingiustificatamente come se gli fossero morti i suoi. Suo padre era quello che era. Non andavano per nulla d'accordo, si scontravano in continuazione, ma non si era mai soffermato a pensare al dopo… a quando un giorno sarebbe morto e gli avrebbe lasciato in mano le redini di un impero costruito con tanta fatica. Lo avevano adottato, questo era vero, ma per quanto Tony si sentisse sempre in guerra con la sua famiglia, doveva ammettere che dimenticava spesso di non essere veramente figlio loro.

Era più fortunato di quanto potesse pensare.

«Va’ a casa, Parker. Finisco due cose e vado via anch'io. Mio padre ci ha scombussolato la giornata con quella telefonata. Continuiamo domani», gli disse, perché quell’improvvisa presa di coscienza non lo stava facendo sentire affatto bene con se stesso.

«Posso rimanere finché non vai tu. Un altro paio di saldature non mi scocciano. E poi… sono diventato quasi bravo!» esclamò Peter, fermandosi un attimo ad ammirare quella che ormai era diventata quasi un’opera d’arte da concludere. Tony alzò un sopracciglio e poi rise. Per la seconda volta, non riuscì a trattenersi.

Si avvicinò. «Sì, niente male, devo ammetterlo», annuì e l’altro gli riservò un altro sorriso smagliante, che significava troppi grazie che Tony sapeva di non meritare affatto, specie dopo tutte quelle gelosie che avevano sfilacciato la sua mente e lo avevano reso meno razionale di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

 

…

 

Lasciarono lo S.H.I.E.L.D. dopo un’altra oretta. Fuori dal quartier generale c’era un cielo vanigliato, fuso ad un buio in procinto di coprire il giorno. Tony alzò il polso per vedere che accidenti d’ora fosse, scoprendo che erano già le sei del pomeriggio e che l’aria si era leggermente fatta più umida e fredda. Si strinse nel bomber blu e scese le scale insieme a Parker. Così sorridente da sembrare un bambino che aveva appena scartato il suo regalo di compleanno più bello.

«Vai verso la metropolitana?» chiese Tony.

«No, prenderò un autobus. Casa mia è a due passi», rispose Peter, poi serrò le dita intorno alle spalline dello zaino e scese un momento di silenzio, che spesero guardandosi con un leggero imbarazzo dato dalla poca confidenza. Tony si sentì in dovere di romperlo, sebbene sarebbe bastato salutarlo e precipitarsi verso l’auto di Happy Hogan, il suo autista, che lo aspettava appena sotto la scalinata per portarlo a casa. «Mi dai il tuo numero? Domani non so quando mi libererò. Nel caso posso mandarti un mess-»

«Sì, certo! Subito!» esclamò Peter, e Tony non poté fare a meno di notare che lo aveva appena interrotto, senza alcuna arroganza. Con una celerità che lo spiazzò. Di nuovo. Per la terza volta, gli scappò un sorriso che nascose subito dietro ad uno sguardo impassibile, quando Parker lo guardò in attesa che gli dettasse il suo numero, cellulare alla mano.

«Bene», esordì Tony, «Spider-man. Ti segno con quel nome. Tanto nessuno crederà mai che sei quello vero. Con quella faccia, Peter…» L’altro ridacchiò continuando a pigiare i tasti sul suo telefono per memorizzare il suo. Si rese conto di averlo appena chiamato per nome… stupido idiota.

«Per quello la mia copertura è credibile!» ironizzò Parker, e alzò gli occhi sui suoi, cercando di reprimere un sorriso che non riuscì a nascondere. Era genuino per davvero. Non era come lui, costretto spesso a nascondersi dietro troppe facciate, per sembrare quello che non era davvero. I tentativi di Peter di celare qualcosa, finivano sempre per accentuarla di più. In un solo pomeriggio aveva capito così tante cose, di quel ragazzo… si sentì quasi stronzo per come si era comportato con lui.

«Allora a domani», gli disse, quando Happy suonò il clacson per attirare la sua attenzione, sventolando una mano fuori dal finestrino, spazientito.

«Sì, a domani, sempre che il tuo autista non ti uccida», rispose Peter, alzando ironicamente gli occhi al cielo, poi si voltò e se ne andò, infilandosi le cuffie attaccate al cellulare e sparendo poi fuori dal cancello d’entrata. Tornò a casa con un peso nel cuore e uno nel cervello. Eppure, paradossalmente, si sentiva più leggero.

 

…

 

Tony si rese conto sin da subito che le cose erano drasticamente cambiate e ciò che lo spaventava di più non era tanto il fatto che Peter non gli stesse poi così sul groppone, ma il non sapere come comportarsi con lui, di fronte alla gente e gli altri Avengers. Ma soprattutto, di fronte a Steve. Dopotutto Parker frequentava la stessa classe del suo amico di sempre, e per forza di cose Tony non poteva rinunciare ad andarlo a trovare, perché interrompere quell'abitudine avrebbe potuto destare sospetti. Sospetti? Ma di cosa, poi? Scosse la testa, e tirò un calcio ad un sasso, decisamente di malumore mentre percorreva la viuzza sterrata che divideva l'edificio del suo corso di studio da quello di Rogers. Una distanza minima, che sembrò un'eternità, siccome aveva rallentato il passo e si era fermato più volte, chiedendosi se non dovesse tornare indietro e fingere di aver avuto troppo da fare. Rivedere Peter e il cambiamento del suo comportamento nei suoi confronti, avrebbero mostrato al mondo intero che non ce l'aveva più con lui e che era volubile. Dimostrazioni di un cambio di mente troppo repentino, che non gli si addicevano affatto.

Maledetto orgoglio di merda.

Si arrese, infine. Dovette. Raggiunse la classe comunque, dicendo a se stesso che avrebbe trovato la soluzione una volta messo sotto pressione. Come sempre. Era convinto che in quel modo la mente lavorasse con maggior logica. Una sorta di spirito di sopravvivenza un poco spicciolo, dovette ammettere.

Steve lo salutò alzando una mano, tornando subito ad abbassare gli occhi sul suo cellulare, sicuramente impegnato a scrivere al suo ragazzo che era partito per la Romania da qualche giorno. Approfittò di quel fatto per rivolgere un fugace sguardo verso Peter, che non fu affatto fugace. Il ragazzino odioso del Queens era lì, tutto intento a ridere come un pazzo insieme a quel suo amico: quello col cappelletto da pescatore, ridicolo come poche cose. Poi Spider-Man si voltò, forse sentendo i suoi occhi addosso. Smise di ridere, abbassò gli occhi per un interminabile secondo e gli rivolse un cenno. Un insulso saluto con la mano, che sembrava aver cancellato tutto il tempo quasi piacevole che avevano trascorso insieme nemmeno ventiquattro ore prima. Tony ricambiò quel gesto, sicuro di aver messo su una delle sue espressioni neutrali migliori di sempre. Peter sembrò spiazzato e gli rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa, prima di tornare a guardare l'amico che lo aveva chiamato e scoppiare di nuovo a ridere, chissà per quale accidenti di stupido motivo di merda!

«Tony?»

Steve lo stava guardando. Le sopracciglia bionde aggrottate gli piegavano la pelle in tante piccole rughe d'espressione.

«Cosa?»

«Sei venuto qui per me o per fissare Parker in quel modo inquietante?» gli chiese l'amico, retorico, dondolandosi distrattamente sulla sedia, mentre bloccava il telefono e lo riponeva nella tasca dei jeans spaccati sulle ginocchia.

Tony sbuffò divertito. «Io non stavo fissando nessuno. Men che meno Parker!»

«Se lo dici tu…», borbottò l’altro, poi gli piazzò gli occhi addosso, giudiziosi come sempre e Tony represse l’impulso di alzare i suoi al cielo. «Senti, non ho voglia di discutere con te, ma io e Bruce pensiamo che tu sia un tantino ossessionato con questa storia di Parker. Sei insopportabile, anche. Più del solito.»

«Oh, da che pulpito la predica…» sbottò, cercando di mantenere la calma perché sì, doveva ammetterlo… Peter era diventato una specie di chiodo fisso. Il suo acerrimo nemico, la sua nemesi, pronto a rubargli il posto di Avenger più giovane e bla bla bla, ma sorprendentemente era diventato una compagnia quasi piacevole, complice il forzato tempo passato insieme. Faceva rabbia ammetterlo, ma era la verità. «Piuttosto, a parte parlarmi alle spalle, tu e Banner oggi fate qualcosa di utile?»

«Suoniamo. Vuoi venire?»

«No. Non mi va», sbuffò, e si appoggiò al banco, le braccia incrociate. Le spalle rivolte verso Peter. Non sentì mai i suoi occhi puntati addosso. Nemmeno una volta. «Fate troppo baccano», cercò di ironizzare, ma sapeva che erano piuttosto bravi quando si cimentavano a suonare qualche canzone. Si guadagnò una finta occhiata sbieca. «Questo weekend, in caso,» continuò, e Steve gli puntò gli occhi addosso, incuriosito, «potremmo fare qualcosa. Tipo andare in un pub e prenderci una birra».

L'amico alzò un sopracciglio. «Sembri una persona che ha davvero tanto bisogno di parlare, lo sai?»

Tony lo sapeva. Sapeva che dopotutto era un libro aperto, quando lo si conosceva bene. Sapeva che i suoi migliori amici erano capaci di leggere tra le righe, proprio come suo padre riusciva a fare quando gli faceva comodo ma, la verità… la verità era che Tony non sapeva nemmeno di cosa avesse bisogno di parlare. Si sentiva schiacciato da tutta quella situazione. Era passato dall'odiare a morte un povero ragazzo indifeso, al tollerarlo improvvisamente facendosi un sacco di complessi.

No, la verità era un'altra. La verità era che Tony avrebbe tanto voluto che Peter gli si fosse avvicinato, quel giorno, così da lasciare a lui l'indecoroso e sporco compito di decretare quale sarebbe dovuto essere il loro rapporto di confidenzialità a scuola. Con quel mezzo saluto e un sorriso forzato lo aveva messo spalle al muro. Spiazzato. Di nuovo, per l'ennesima volta.

«Io sto bene. Come sempre», rispose a Steve, che finse che fosse davvero così. Tony lo sapeva. E apprezzava. Per quel motivo gli era amico, e lo stesso valeva per Banner. Si preoccupavano, ma sapevano sempre quando fermarsi. E quello, di fatto, era il momento per farlo.

Uscito da scuola evitò tutti e tutto. Non che vantasse chissà quante conoscenze, visto che per lo più la gente lo odiava per il suo carattere o lo snobbava perché veniva da una famiglia agiata. Una cosa che non avrebbe mai capito delle persone, ma che era sicuramente un repellente per tenerle lontane. Vide pure Parker, con la coda dell'occhio. Se ne stava ancora con quel suo amico; quello col cappello ridicolo. Ridacchiavano ancora e, malgrado le aspettative che si era segretamente fatto su tutta quella situazione, non riuscì ad avercela con lui. Magari si vergognava. Magari non voleva far vedere agli altri che lui e Tony Stark avevano confidenza. Insomma, non gli avrebbe dato torto. Steve e Banner solo Dio sapeva come facevano ancora a sopportarlo e fregarsene dei giudizi delle persone riguardo la loro amicizia.

Scosse leggermente la testa, poi si avviò verso la fermata dell'autobus, finché non si ripropose una scena troppo simile a quella di qualche giorno prima, con la differenza che stavolta si voltò subito.

«Parker. Ti sei ricordato che stiamo costruendo una tuta assieme?» gli disse, sardonico. Non riuscì a trattenere quel piccolo demone interiore che, dannazione, cercava di uscirgli fuori ogni volta che tentava di risultare il meno ostico e sottile possibile.

Peter gli lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata. Si morse le labbra e fece qualche passo verso di lui. «Non l'ho scordato. Solo… mi dispiace molto per come mi sono comportato. Mi stai dando una grossa mano e come minimo avrei dovuto alzarmi e salutarti.»

«Sì, tipo. Avresti dovuto. Già.»

«Solo che… non volevo metterti in una situazione scomoda, quindi ho preferito mantenere le distanze.»

Tony alzò un sopracciglio. Eh? Che situazione scomoda? «Non ti seguo, Parker.»

«Non voglio che la gente ti associ a me; non a scuola. Non… non sarebbe giusto.»

Tony rise senza alcun entusiasmo, dopo aver taciuto e assimilato quelle parole ancora non del tutto chiare, poi lo indicò con l’indice. «Oh! Capisco! Ti vergogni di farti vedere in giro con me, ci ho preso?»

Parker non parve colpito da quell’accusa. Anzi. Sembrò tutt'altro che quello. In cuor suo, forse sapeva che Tony avrebbe travisato il vero significato di quella frase. «No… no, io… io,» esordì e, guardandosi intorno, abbassò la voce e continuò: «mi vergogno di me».

«Continuo a non seguirti. Di che accidenti parli? Vergognarti di te?» farfugliò Tony, e si passò una mano tra i capelli, confuso. Quell'accidenti di gelatina di stava seccando, ma ora come ora era l'ultimo dei suoi problemi. Parker parlava e sembravano solo un mucchio di stronzate colossali. Una marea di problemi fondati sul niente, che parevano ingigantiti da una inesistente sicurezza in se stessi.

«Tu sei… tipo super popolare a scuola, a me è già tanto se non infilano più la testa nel water e tirano lo sciacquone, m-»

Tony alzò un sopracciglio e una mano, per zittirlo un secondo. «Lo hanno fatto?»

«S-sì, un paio di volte. Tempo fa. Non in questa scuola, ma… non è questo il punto! Stark, io… non penso che ci faresti una bella figura, a farti vedere accanto a me. Magari limitiamoci a parlare quando siamo al quartier generale, okay? Ne va della tua reputazione, dopotutto», continuò Parker e la cosa che fece rabbrividire Tony fu quel sorriso che gli riservò. Dolcissimo ma immensamente malinconico. Scrollando le spalle, come se non gli avesse appena detto di evitarlo per non fare figuracce. Si sentì inerme, di nuovo spiazzato, e tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu guardarlo e basta, senza sapere cosa accidenti dire. Quel Parker era una continua sorpresa, e Tony non riusciva a capire se lo fosse in positivo o meno. Lo confondeva, lo lasciava senza parole. Forse era la prima persona a riuscirci. Assurdo.

«Non me ne frega un cazzo del giudizio della gente. E se gli altri sono davvero capaci di pensare una cosa del genere, che si fottano. Ti sembra un comportamento da assecondare?»

«No, assolutamente, però…»

«Parker, senti. Falla finita, e lascia stare le persone. Se dovessi stare a dare retta a tutte le cose che mi dicono dietro, avrei l'esaurimento nervoso da un pezzo. E tu… insomma, sei Spider-Man! Tira fuori un po’ di quel caratterino che ti esce fuori quando diventi quel coso che si arrampica sui muri, no?»

«Io e Spider-Man non siamo esattamente la stessa cosa, ma questo è un concetto un po’ complesso che magari un giorno ti spiegherò, nel frattempo non voglio annoiarti ulteriormente con le mie paturnie e il mio era solo un tentativo di evitarti delle spiacevoli situazioni che con l’andare avanti del tempo potrebbero arrecarti qualche circostanza antipatica e io non voglio in alcun modo che questo succeda, perché già mi stai dedicando il tuo tempo e io non vo-»

«Dio, Parker! Ma tu non sputi mai?» disse Tony, prendendosi la pelle in mezzo alle sopracciglia tra pollice e indice, poi sospirò e gli concesse un sorriso, quando l’altro si ammutolì, mortificato. Una valanga. Parker era una vera e propria bufera di insicurezza e emozioni; incapace di tenersele dentro quando era troppo nervoso anche solo per provarci. «È okay. Rilassati. Nessuno avrà nulla da dire e se succederà, chissenefrega!»

«E per te....?» esordì Peter, poi si morse il labbro inferiore, facendo un passo avanti verso di lui e Tony alzò le sopracciglia, di riflesso. «Se ti saluto, se mi avvicino, se dovessimo scambiare due chiacchiere qui a scuola, anche solo per caso… ti metterebbe a disagio?»

Tony represse una risata che infine lo tradì e, passandosi un dito sotto al naso, inclinò la testa di lato. «No, nel modo più assoluto.»

Parker rilassò le spalle, finalmente. L’aveva apostrofato nei modi più disparati, eppure Tony si rese conto che quel ragazzo dall’enorme potenziale, un vero e proprio genio, era insicuro e impacciato ma estremamente coraggioso. Lui era rimasto male per quel suo tentativo di ignorarlo, ma non si era fatto avanti per dirglielo. Troppo orgoglio. Peter invece aveva fatto quel passo per entrambi. Aveva esposto il problema, si era preso le sue responsabilità e gli aveva palesato i suoi dubbi e le sue incertezze nei riguardi del loro rapporto di confidenza. Qualunque piega esso stesse prendendo.

«Bene!» esclamò Peter, raggiante. «Allora ci vediamo dopo al quartier generale!»

«Sì, a dopo», rispose Tony, e lo guardò andare via con un certo peso nel cuore e uno sullo stomaco. Spiazzato, ancora una volta, da quella che pensava fosse la persona più irritante della terra, ma a quanto pareva non la peggiore. Peter Parker era meglio di molte altre persone, forse della maggior parte di quelle che Tony conosceva e, dovette ammettere a se stesso, le sue famose prime impressioni non erano più infallibili come un tempo. Il vento stava cambiando e quanto odiava dover cambiare con lui...


	5. Twist And Shout

Tony Stark non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, eppure a volte le prime impressioni potevano risultare infinitamente errate. Era difficile accettare quel cambio di testa, tanto quanto era difficile sostenere un comportamento ostile e distaccato, con chi non gli trasmetteva più il desiderio di comportarsi come tale. Peter Parker era una compagnia piacevole, non poteva più nasconderlo e, sebbene all’inizio fu dannatamente difficile abituarsi all’idea che potessero andare d’accordo, dopo quasi un mese di lavoro Tony aveva accantonato l’idea di fingersi l’antieroe della situazione, accettando il fatto che sì, erano diventati amici e che, dopotutto, poteva vivere quella cosa con serenità, perché nessuno lo avrebbe mai redarguito per quel fatto. Era vero che Steve e Bruce lo avevano canzonato più volte, specie in quelle occasioni dove Tony li aveva snobbati e ignorati per passare del tempo con Parker anche al di fuori dello S.H.I.E.L.D. piuttosto che con loro, ma non ce l’avevano davvero con lui. Lo sapeva.

«Quello stupido progetto! Ci toglie un sacco di tempo che potrei dedicare ad altro! Ovvio che finito il lavoro, cerchiamo di rilassarci come possiamo, bevendo qualcosa insieme», si era giustificato, qualche giorno prima, quando la sua assenza stava diventando, a detta di Banner, sospetta. Sospetta, poi? E anche fosse stato che lui e Peter avevano instaurato un rapporto d’amicizia? Certo, non gli faceva piacere ammettere che dal non volerci avere niente a che fare, era passato a quasi non poter fare a meno della sua compagnia, ma questo non significava di certo che li stava tradendo, a lui e Steve. In più Bruce aveva pure iniziato uno stage nel laboratorio di ricerca dello S.H.I.E.L.D. - Tony non aveva ancora capito in che ambito, e sinceramente nemmeno gli interessava - e era capitato spesso di passare del tempo anche con lui, sebbene preferisse di gran lunga spendere quegli attimi al quartier generale, da solo con Peter e nessun altro. C’era qualcosa, nella compagnia di Parker, che lo metteva paradossalmente sempre a suo agio.

«Ci siamo su da tre settimane, ormai. Possibile che non riusciamo a finire quest’accidenti di cosa? Non puoi continuare ad andare in giro in pigiama!» Lo indicò, con un gesto teatrale, sbuffando.

«Non è colpa mia! Tu hai voluto rincarare la dose con gadget e altre cose tipo… tipo quel coso che asciuga la tuta o l’AI a riconoscimento vocale! Sei sicuro che siano davvero essenziali, Tony?» gli domandò Peter, quando gli aveva mostrato un piccolo dispositivo - una specie di centralina elettrica in miniatura - da posizionare da qualche parte nella ragnatela di cip e rame che l'interno della tuta presentava ordinatamente nel suo tessuto.

Tony sbuffò. «Beh, l’asciugatore è vitale. Metti che cadi in mare, o piove? Vuoi rischiare tipo la morte per ipotermia? E l’AI è un buon modo per gestire il tutto a voce, evitando di inserire stupidi tasti inutili che ingombrerebbero solamente. Le cose se si fanno, vanno fatte bene!» lo redarguì, con quel tono polemico che ormai Peter sembrava aver imparato a conoscere e a non temere più, per quello forse gli riservò un sorriso divertito.

Alzò le mani in segno di resa. «Sei tu l’ingegnere, Tony. E sei tu che ti lamentavi del tempo che ci stiamo mettendo…»

«Ah, beh. Ora è colpa mia, no? Non ti sopporto, Spider-Man», sbuffò e come di consueto, Peter abbassò gli occhi, e si zittì.

C’era questa cosa, ridondante. Una specie di vizio orribile che gli era preso di ripetere, senza trovare alcun modo di smettere - forse perché nemmeno voleva - quella frase. Non ti sopporto, glielo diceva in continuazione. E Peter, come sempre, si zittiva e fingeva di non esserci rimasto male, quando invece era così. Tony lo sapeva, quanto era capace di ferire le persone, ma sperava sempre che gli altri potessero abituarsi ai suoi modi di fare e infine lasciarsi scivolare addosso tutte quelle cattiverie che la sua stupida bocca tirava fuori senza un minimo di decoro. Tutto perché affidava agli altri l’arduo compito di accettarlo così com’era, piuttosto che sforzarsi di cambiare un lato di lui che personalmente odiava a morte. Funzionava sempre, tutti si abituavano, tranne Peter.

Mi dispiace, avrebbe voluto dirgli con una mano sul cuore, e invece tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu sospirare e riprendere in mano la mappatura della tuta, indicandogli dove andavano messi quegli accidenti di aggeggi. E Peter, come sempre, tornò ad essere il solito Peter che lo perdonava per le cattiverie che gli rivolgeva.

Sottomesso, debole, cacasotto. Ne aveva dette così tante su di lui, quando l’unico aggettivo che avrebbe dovuto attribuirgli era gentile. E, ancora, paziente. Come nessuno lo era mai stato con lui.

«Che fai dopo?» chiese, all’improvviso. Alzò gli occhi su di lui. Peter non ricambiò.

«Nulla. Torno a casa», rispose, laconico. Una vena di distacco nella voce, che lo colpì in piena faccia.

«Io e gli altri andiamo a bere qualcosa in un pub vicino scuola. Vieni con noi.»

Non era una domanda. Non era impostata in tal senso, quella proposta ma Tony sapeva che era l’unico modo per riuscire a dirgli che sì, aveva piacere che si unisse a loro, in quella tranquilla serata che Banner aveva organizzato. Era venerdì sera, il giorno dopo c’era la pausa del weekend, avrebbero potuto fare anche tardi. Soprattutto, poi, i suoi amici gli chiedevano sempre per quale accidenti di motivo, invece di dar loro buca, non portava anche Parker con lui.

«Hai paura che te lo portiamo via, Tony?» aveva ridacchiato Bruce, e Tony lo aveva liquidato con un dito medio maturissimo.

«Gli altri?» domandò Peter, alzando un sopracciglio, ma non lo sguardo sul suo, troppo impegnato in quelle saldature con cui ormai era diventato bravissimo, per quanto ora, evitare il suo sguardo, sembrasse il suo unico obiettivo.

«Sì, beh… sono solo Banner e Rogers a dire il vero. Non so se anche Barnes verrà con noi, però non abbiamo chissà che piani. Una birra, un paio di stuzzichini, due chiacchiere e poi a casa.»

Peter finalmente lo guardò. Si morse un labbro, pensieroso. Nervoso. A disagio. «Non lo so… pensi che a loro farebbe piacere avermi tra i piedi?»

Tony rise senza alcun entusiasmo. «Perché non dovrebbero? Sono amici miei!»

Appunto, stava sicuramente pensando Peter, e non doveva dargli tutti i torti, ad essere sinceri. Per fortuna, però, i suoi amici non erano come lui, anzi. E questo, di certo, avrebbe reso la serata piacevole e spensierata; quasi sicuramente, il tipo di uscita che Spider-Man preferiva. Non ci voleva poi molto a capirlo.

«Se ti fa piacere, vengo volentieri.» 

«Deve far piacere prima di tutto a te, Parker!» borbottò Tony, e fu felice di vederlo ridere, decisamente alleggerito dal peso dell’insicurezza, che a volte l’arroganza che gli riservava era capace di annullare. Forse per l’incapacità di ammettere repliche e dunque stupide paranoie.

«D’accordo, allora! Sono dei vostri!»

 

…

 

Tony Stark non amava i ritardi, e nemmeno i ritardatari. Tony Stark era pure un ritardatario, ma solo quando gli faceva comodo esserlo… e non con tutti. Non era quello il caso, e per quanto stesse cercando di convincersi che non era così, quel largo anticipo che ci aveva messo per raggiungere il pub, lo doveva in parte a Peter. Lo trovò difatti di fronte alla porta d’entrata, in sua attesa. Gli altri erano già dentro, ma era evidente che non volesse stare da solo con loro, visto che non vi era poi così tanta confidenza.

«Sei sempre in anticipo», lo salutò Tony.

«Per non arrivare in ritardo», sorrise Peter, «Non è una buona abitudine, se è quello che pensi. Si chiama ansia!» concluse, guadagnandosi uno scherzoso e leggero pugno sul braccio.

Tony aprì la porta e una cover di Barbara Ann li accolse ad un discreto volume, insieme al chiacchiericcio indistinto tra i tavolini. Fece cenno a Peter di seguirlo, quando individuò Steve, Banner e Barnes. O, come soleva chiamarlo Rogers, Bucky. Un ragazzetto un po’ sulle sue che a Tony non andava proprio a genio e con cui spesso si scontrava per le cavolate più disparate, ma alla fine era innocuo. Si accomodarono al tavolino, non appena conclusero i saluti e Tony sospirò, guardandosi intorno per individuare una cameriera e chiamarla per ordinare, voltandosi però di scatto quando sentì Banner rivolgersi a Parker con un tono che non gli piacque affatto.

«Finalmente quel rincitrullito di Tony ti ha permesso di passare una serata con noi! È un sacco di tempo che gli chiediamo di invitarti!»

Steve rise, e l’istinto fu subito quello di fulminarlo con lo sguardo, quando Tony capì che piega stava già prendendo quella serata.

«A volte sembra che voglia l'esclusiva su di te, Parker!»

«O, magari, volevo semplicemente evitargli una serata in compagnia di voi, teste di cazzo…?» commentò Tony, indignato, «Non è passato nemmeno un minuto, e mi sono già pentito di avervi raggiunti», concluse.

«Come ci scaldiamo facili», ribatté Banner.

«Falla finita», lo redarguì, e gli puntò un dito contro, sperando che solo quel gesto potesse servire da raccomandazione. Una minaccia velata che, lo sapeva bene, con i suoi amici non funzionava mai. Lo conoscevano troppo bene. Si voltò a guardare Peter, che non aveva ancora spiccicato mezza parola. E come poteva? Nessuno di loro glielo aveva permesso! Se ne stava tutto curvo sulla sua sedia, con il suo maglioncino blu e le mani infilate tra le cosce strette, a disagio. Un sorriso di circostanza palese come poche cose lo erano, e gli occhi abbassati, che esprimevano tutto il suo pentimento per avergli detto di sì. Tony si sentì in colpa. Profondamente.

«Non dar loro ascolto! Non vedi che sono un branco di disagiati? Rogers si è pure trovato il fidanzato, con lo stesso disturbo mentale», sbottò, indicando Barnes con un gesto teatrale e questi rispose con un indignato «Ehi!» che strappò una risata al suo ragazzo. Peter alzò gli occhi sui suoi, e Tony sentì il cuore spezzarsi in un milione di piccoli pezzettini, quando lesse in quello sguardo il desiderio di andare via di lì.

«Parker, siamo un branco di deficienti, ma non siamo sempre così. Ti chiedo scusa per averti reso partecipe di una delle nostre crisi esistenziali. Prometto che ci impegneremo a sembrare normali, almeno per un po’», commentò Steve, che tra tutti - Tony escluso, era quello con cui Peter aveva un minimo di confidenza.

«I-io… nessun problema, davvero! Solo che ci metto un po’ ad ambientarmi e chiedo scusa se sto facendo la figura della bella statuina. Mi serve giusto qualche minuto per ingranare.»

«Figurati! Siamo molesti e ne siamo consapevoli! Piuttosto, come sta andando lo stage allo S.H.I.E.L.D.? Io ho appena iniziato e non è male, ma se a te hanno affiancato Stark, posso solo immaginare che razza di incubo stai vivendo, Parker», disse Banner, lanciando a Tony un’occhiata divertita, che quest’ultimo accolse senza replicare come avrebbe invece fatto normalmente; solo perché, in quelle parole, ci aveva visto un modo carino di integrare Peter nei loro discorsi. Gliene fu grato.

Spider-Man esitò qualche istante prima di rispondere, poi il suo sorriso di circostanza assunse una nota più sincera. «Tony è un buon mentore. Mi bacchetta, spesso e volentieri, però mi sta insegnando un sacco di cose. Quindi sì, in linea di massima sta andando bene. Almeno per me… insomma, non so se per lui è lo stesso!» esclamò, agitandosi e rivolgendosi a Tony, aggiungendo: «È lo stesso per te?»

«Ovvio che no, Parker! Andiamo, hai rischiato di incendiare il laboratorio due volte, la scorsa settimana!» sbuffò, ironico quando Peter si ritrasse colpito e arrossì improvvisamente. «Cos’è questo immotivato desiderio di diventare un piromane?»

«Beh… non eri tu quello che ha distrutto un intero server, bruciando il cavo di alimentazione? La strigliata di tuo padre l’hanno sentita pure Messico», gli ricordò Steve, e fu un colpo al cuore triplice, quando gli rivolse tutto l’odio possibile dagli occhi e Peter scoppiò a ridere.

«Lo hai fatto?»

«Fosse solo quello! Se dovessi elencarti tutti i casini che ha fatto Tony nell’arco degli anni passati allo S.H.I.E.L.D., non ci basterebbe quest’unica serata», aggiunse Banner, e Steve lo invitò a brindare con il suo boccale, forse per la bella battuta appena fatta, ma Tony non ci aveva fatto poi così caso. Peter era passato dal voler andare via, all’accantonare totalmente quell’idea. Lo guardò ridere a quella battuta, mentre la cameriera si fermava a chiedere loro le ordinazioni aggiuntive, e ordinava una birra rossa fruttata. Prese lo stesso, solo perché non aveva abbastanza testa da poter anche solo pensare a cosa volesse bere. Era sorprendentemente sollevato, eppure la confusione mentale di quella giornata lo stava agitando. Quei sentimenti contrastanti erano peggio di qualsiasi altra cosa. Gli sembrava che tanti piccoli sassolini si stessero muovendo turbinosi nel suo colon. Non aveva mai provato nulla del genere in vita sua.

«Insomma, per capirci: Parker sta in classe con Steve, Stark con Banner. Come accidenti siete finiti tutti allo S.H.I.E.L.D.?» domandò Bucky, improvvisamente, prima di dare una lunga sorsata alla sua birra scura.

«Grazie al solo ed inimitabile protagonista del nostro sistema nervoso centrale: il cervello. Un organo che non tutti possiedono, a quanto pare...», rispose Tony, al posto degli altri, tirandogli quella frecciatina e indirizzando lo sguardo altrove quando Steve gli riservò un’occhiataccia che, silenziosamente, voleva dire: «Ti ammazzo».

«Esami di ammissione, test psicologici… roba che ho provato a fare totalmente a caso, sinceramente», spiegò Peter, la solita modestia che cercava di sminuire, chissà per quale motivo, i risultati eccellenti che riusciva sempre ad ottenere, «Sono stato molto fortunato a superare la selezione».

«Dubito che entrare in un posto come quello sia tutta questione di fortuna», continuò Barnes e per la prima volta in vita sua, Tony dovette dargli ragione.

«Sicuramente no, ma in parte aiuta.» 

«Peter è modesto. In realtà è un secchione. Per quello lavoriamo bene insieme», borbottò, in risposta, bevendo poi la sua birra, che sapeva troppo di frutta ed era troppo dolce. Un sapore che sì, si addiceva ad uno come Peter. Quest'ultimo gli riservò un'occhiata imbarazzata, che lui non ricambiò e, quando Banner cambiò argomento e iniziarono a parlare di musica, siccome era partita una canzone dei Pantera, fu sollevato di non dover giustificare affatto quell'uscita che aveva avuto.

«Io, Steve e Barnes abbiamo un gruppo», spiegò Bruce, siccome Peter aveva alzato un sopracciglio quando avevano iniziato a parlare di cover da suonare, «Anche Stark ne faceva parte, poi ci ha piantati in asso».

Spider-Man si esibì in un adorabile suono deluso, e guardò Tony: «Come mai? Tu suoni?»

«Nah, io canto¹. Strimpello la chitarra, ma sono leggermente meno bravo di Steve.» Sorrise in direzione dell’amico, che alzò scherzosamente gli occhi al cielo, di fronte a quell’ironica sfida, «Ho smesso perché non ho più il tempo che avevo una volta», mentì.

«Hai smesso perché non ti va», sbottò Rogers e fu Tony, di alzare gli occhi al cielo, stavolta. Non gli andava, ed era vero in parte. Aveva perso un po’ quella voglia di divertirsi con quel progetto assieme ai suoi amici, solo perché suo padre gli aveva detto che, certe stupidaggini, lo distraevano dal suo obiettivo. Il peso di quelle parole, di giorno in giorno, gli aveva cancellato via la spensieratezza con cui si dedicava a quel divertimento che non richiedeva nessuna pretesa. Suo padre era in grado di rovinare qualsiasi cosa, persino la più bella.

Sospirò e affogà quel dispiacere in una lunga sorsata di birra, sperando di poter presto cambiare argomento.

 

…

 

«È un vero peccato. Mi sarebbe piaciuto, sentirti cantare.» Peter lo ammise con tutta la sincerità che il suo corpo era in grado di mostrare. La sua inesistente paura di sembrare un dannatissimo sentimentale era ammirevole. Tony si voltò a guardarlo, ma non disse nulla. Alzò solo le spalle, noncurante. Tanto, ormai… voleva dire quel gesto.

Era stato una bella serata, malgrado le prime difficoltà che Peter aveva incontrato nell'integrarsi ma era andata meglio di quanto Tony avesse sperato. Non era certo che il ragazzino del Queens avrebbe ripetuto quell'esperienza, in futuro, ma sapeva che, una speranza di rivederlo seduto al tavolo con loro, ci poteva stare. Per quel motivo a fine serata gli aveva proposto di accompagnarlo fini alla fermata dell'autobus - gesto che aveva scatenato subito occhiate d'intesa tra Steve e Banner. Voleva solo parlare con lui, capire se era stato bene per davvero o se si era sforzato di far passare la serata in modo piacevole, sperando potesse finire presto e quando gli rispose, lo spiazzò ancora. Di nuovo.

«Forse non sono fatto per stare con troppe persone. Specie se si conoscono così bene e da tanto tempo.»

Tony gli riservò un'occhiata scettica, e Peter si agitò. «Non fraintendermi, sono stato bene. Sarò felice di ripetere l’esperienza, se agli altri va bene ma… sono un disastro con le relazioni umani. Sono goffo, logorroico e a volte fuoriluogo. Ho talmente paura di mettere a disagio le persone, che finisco per farlo, infine.»

«Sono sicuro che gli altri siano stati bene. Avanti, Peter… sopportano me! Hanno superato la prova più dura. Figurati se non sei loro simpatico», cercò di rassicurarlo e l’altro sbuffò divertito, tirando un calcio ad un sassolino con fare malinconico. Le mani infilate nelle tasche dei jeans leggermente troppo lunghi, arrotolati sopra le scarpe.

«Mi fido di te. Per quello, malgrado provi un’immensa paura di non andar loro a genio, verrò ogni volta che vorrete.»

«Perché dopotutto non hai poi così paura.»

«No, è che mi hai convinto. Tu… ci riesci sempre. Non so come fai, ma lo fai», gli rispose, e lo spiazzò. Tony aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui lo aveva fatto. L’unico essere umano al mondo a riuscirci con una facilità quasi disarmante. Si fermò per istinto e Peter poco dopo lo imitò, girandosi a guardarlo, siccome era rimasto qualche passo dietro al suo.

«Ho detto qualcosa che non va?» gli chiese, inclinando leggermente la testa.

«No,» ammise Tony, con un diniego, «hai detto qualcosa che non mi aveva mai detto nessuno». Lo affiancò di nuovo, e sentì il cuore avvampare. Gli fece un male tremendo.

Peter alzò un sopracciglio. Sembrava lui, ora, quello spiazzato. «E ti va bene?»

«Finché sono complimenti…» gli rispose e gli diede una gomitata, con un sorrisetto scaltro ad accentuare quell’ironia. Peter ricambiò con lo stesso gesto, poi sospirò e guardò il cielo sgombro di nuvole, ma ricco di stelle splendenti. Uno spettacolo raro, nel cielo inquinato di New York.

Tony si perse dietro al suo sorriso dolce, riservato chissà a cosa, mentre ammirava il manto di costellazioni che faceva da tetto ad una città quasi del tutto dormiente. Peter era questo: un insieme di affascinanti e inaspettati comportamenti, che lo rendevano l’essere più genuino e, paradossalmente, quello più enigmatico della terra. Il naso rivolto all’insù gli scoprì il collo lungo e lattescente, che Tony percorse con gli occhi fino ad arrivare ai lineamenti così particolari del suo viso, delle sue rughe d’espressione date da quel sorriso leggero che diceva troppe cose e ne celava altre. Gli occhi frizzanti, velati di una malinconia che però non lo vinceva mai e che rimaneva solo una piccola e trasparente pellicola, oscurata da quella splendente voglia immensa che aveva, di vivere la vita. Gli zigomi sporcati di rosso dal freddo e da chissà quale emozione e poi i capelli castani e morbidi che profumavano di latte al cocco. 

Peter guardava le stelle e Tony guardava Peter; non poteva più nasconderlo, sebbene non riuscisse ad accettarlo perché ne andava di troppe cose, ma in cuor suo sapeva che quel ragazzino non gli era indifferente. Forse non lo era mai stato. Nemmeno in quei momenti, quando lo aveva quasi odiato per quello stupido primato che gli aveva inconsapevolmente rubato. Peter gli piaceva, e non come gli poteva piacere un amico... e negarlo sarebbe stata solo una grossa bugia. Eppure, nei meandri più oscuri della sua mente, Tony avrebbe voluto che le cose fossero andate diversamente, con lui. Distolse lo sguardo, e si morse le labbra. C’erano tante cose, che riusciva a gestire. Persino, a volte, il suo brutto carattere, ma i sentimenti...

«Fine della corsa», mormorò Peter, e lo risvegliò da un mosaico di pensiero che stava inutilmente cercando di riordinare. Erano arrivati alla sua fermata del notturno e Tony si chiese come fosse possibile che il tempo l'avesse gabbato a quel modo.

«Ti faccio compagnia mentre aspetti l'autobus», asserì, annuendo per essere più convincente.

«No, va’ a casa, Tony. È tardi.»

«È pericoloso stare qua da solo! E se ti rapiscono?» cercò di ironizzare, solo perché non sapeva come giustificare quell’impellente desiderio di rimanere lì.

Peter alzò un sopracciglio, poi scoppiò a ridere. «Lo so che non sembra, ma so cavarmela da solo! Sono Spider-Man, l'hai forse dimenticato?»

«Beh… tendo a dimenticarlo a volte. Però okay… come preferisci, dunque», rispose. Distolse lo sguardo e si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Ci vediamo domani, allora.»

«Domani è sabato», gli fece notare l’altro. Quando si voltò a guardarlo lo trovo con la testa incassata nelle spalle e un sorrisetto timido.

«E la tuta? Non la vuoi proprio finire, eh!» lo rimbeccò scherzosamente e Spider-Man si finse indignato, piazzandosi le mani sui fianchi e reprimendo un sorriso dietro ad un finto broncio.

«Sì che voglio!»

«Allora a domani», ripeté Tony e Peter sorrise, alzando una mano per salutarlo. Un gesto tanto semplice quanto letale che, in fondo all’anima, bruciava così tanto da mozzargli il fiato. Fu per quel motivo che Tony si voltò e se ne andò, farfugliando un augurio di buonanotte tra le labbra.

Consapevole che da quel giorno le cose non sarebbero state più le stesse, capì che persino il controllo che pensava di possedere, sulla propria vita, se n’era appena andato insieme ad un paio di battiti del cuore. Non avrebbe mai pensato che, provare un reale interesse per qualcuno, potesse fare tanto male.

E lui, che aveva sempre dormito a discapito di tutto, quella notte non riuscì a chiudere occhio.


	6. I Feel Fine

Capitolo VI. I Feel Fine

 

«Beh, abbiamo concluso la tuta, infine.»

Tony non avrebbe mai creduto di dirlo, e forse fino a qualche settimana prima lo avrebbe anche fatto con un certo sollievo, ma non stavolta. La tuta era conclusa e con lei tutte le giornate passate con Peter a fingersi scocciato dal tempo perso dietro a quel progetto, quando era certo non fosse stato così. Non lo era più. Da un secolo.

«Già», rispose Spider-Man, l’entusiasmo caricato a salve colme di niente; sparate via solo perché era così che doveva andare. Perché doveva per forza essere un evento indimenticabile e positivo, ma di fatto Tony sapeva che così non era. Guardò quel pezzo di stoffa per minuti interi, mentre Peter faceva lo stesso e, cedendoglielo con un sorrisetto, decise di mentire per l’ennesima volta.

«Finalmente, oserei dire! Ci abbiamo messo più di quanto avremmo dovuto. Stavo iniziando a stancarmi, sai?»

«Lo posso immaginare. Dopotutto potevi dedicare seriamente questo tempo a cose molto più interessanti, e di questo sono assolutamente certo», bofonchiò Peter, fermamente convinto di quella sua affermazione.

Andiamo, stavo scherzando! Possibile che non riesci proprio a capirlo?, pensò lui, e non glielo disse. Come non gli disse che avrebbe voluto trovare delle falle gigantesche nel sistema elettrico della tuta, solo per il gusto di ributtarsi a capofitto in quei pomeriggi che avevano appena raggiunto il loro epilogo. Come non gli disse che passare del tempo insieme stava diventando troppo importante, per lui. Quasi un'ossessione.

Perché, di fatto, Tony aveva ponderato a lungo, in quelle tre settimane passate da quella serata al pub. I punti cardine di quei pensieri erano giusto un paio, ma lo stavano mandando letteralmente nel pallone. Il primo era sicuramente la confusione che aveva in testa; la paura di aver travisato il sentimento che provava per Peter. Poteva trattarsi di una semplicissima amicizia, magari molto più profonda di qualunque altra, ma dubitava che il pensiero di un amico potesse ribaltargli lo stomaco a quel modo e mandargli in fiamme il miocardio. Il secondo punto era la sua presunta eterosessualità. Non era particolarmente scioccato dal fatto che gli piacesse un ragazzo, quanto dal fatto che, prima di Peter, non era mai successo. Aveva avuto un paio di fidanzate, bionde e formose, belle e carismatiche. Peter, di fatto, caratterialmente era tutto il contrario. Impacciato, goffo, insicuro e logorroico all’occorrenza. L’opposto del suo - a quanto pareva - canone ideale di persona. Forse, semplicemente Peter era diverso da qualsiasi altro essere umano, e non aveva importanza a quale sesso appartenesse. Tony era certo che l’inghippo stava proprio lì: si stava innamorando di Peter, non di un maschio o di una femmina. Se n’era fatto una ragione, e forse era proprio questo il motivo per cui, dare un freno a quegli incontri, stava facendo così male.

Peter, intanto, aveva piegato la tuta e se l’era gelosamente stretta al petto; un sorriso misto tra il malinconico e l’entusiasta gli balenò sul viso, lasciando Tony muto per un tempo infinitamente lungo, a cercare le parole da dire. Era chiaro che nemmeno lui fosse totalmente felice, ma non era facile interpretare quel comportamento. Avevano instaurato un bel rapporto, qualsiasi esso fosse, e per l’altro poteva essere stata semplicemente una bella esperienza che avrebbe portato con affetto nel cuore, nulla più…

Nulla più.

«Facci un giro, stasera», gli disse, e Peter ridacchiò.

«Sarebbe la prima pattuglia senza il mio inseparabile pigiama addosso», rispose, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e guardando altrove, poi sospirò e gli puntò di nuovo gli occhi addosso, «Senti, Tony… lo so che non devo e che me lo hai già detto mille volte di non farlo, ma vorrei ringraziarti per il tempo che mi hai dedicato. Per aver avuto tanta pazienza con me e per questa, - gli mostrò la tuta, tornando subito ad abbracciarla come se qualcuno potesse portargliela via da un momento all’altro - so che non abbiamo esattamente cominciato col piede giusto, e che ingranare insieme è stata un’impresa ma… sono felice. Felice di aver collaborato con te e di aver trovato in te… un amico. Spero per te… sì, insomma, spero che anche per te sia lo stesso».

Tony alzò le sopracciglia e avrebbe voluto schiaffeggiarlo. Immotivatamente avrebbe voluto fargli del male, solo per potergli poi dire Fa male? Perché non hai idea di quanto tu abbia fatto del male a me, con questa confidenza. Fece solo cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, dopo essersi sistemato gli occhiali da vista contro la radice del naso. Limò la sua espressione ferita e la nascose dietro il nulla. Cercò di sorridere, ma non ci riuscì.

«Sì, è lo stesso.» Non gli diede alcuna dimostrazione del suo entusiasmo, solo perché Tony era incapace di mentire, quando farlo significava rischiare di esporsi e fallire. Peter non lo ricambiava, e lo vedeva come un amico. Peter aveva trovato in lui una compagnia piacevole, e Tony non se lo toglieva dalla testa un secondo. Peter sorrideva e gli faceva male, e Tony incassava il colpo in silenzio, senza poter cambiare le cose. 

«Stai bene?» gli chiese Spider-Man, inclinando la testa di lato, con una dolorosissima tenerezza.

«Sì… sì, sono solo molto stanco. Stanchissimo, a dire il vero. Tu vai pure, io finisco di sistemare alcune cose e me ne vado a casa.»

«Tony, sei proprio sicuro che vada tutto be-»

«Nel modo più assoluto. Va tutto bene.»

«Allora lascia che ti dia una mano! Finiremo molto prima, così t-»

«No», lo zittì, e si maledì per il tono brusco che aveva appena usato, «Vai, Peter. Non… non mi serve il tuo aiuto». 

Scese il silenzio. Si contrappose tra di loro come un muro di ferro, indistruttibile, freddo come il ghiaccio che li divise, come nemmeno la stupida gelosia che Tony aveva provato i primi giorni aveva fatto. Era un idiota, un imbecille. Avrebbe solo dovuto scusarsi per quella frase che gli aveva gettato a quel modo e dirgli che sì, insieme avrebbero di certo fatto prima, ma che voleva semplicemente restare solo per un po’. Peter arricciò le labbra. Abbassò le ciglia e si guardò le scarpe, poi alzò le spalle e tentò di sorridere, come sempre fingendo di non sentirsi ferito da quei comportamenti che nemmeno Tony riusciva a giustificare. A volte si sentiva uno spettatore passivo della propria esistenza.

«Okay», sbottò Peter indicando dietro di sé con il pollice, «Allora… allora io vado. Ci vediamo a scuola o quando vorrai. Grazie ancora». Distacco. Maledettissimo e forzatissimo distacco. Tony si odiava più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Voleva che rimanesse lì con lui tanto quanto voleva che se ne andasse via e lo lasciasse solo nella sua confusione.

«Figurati», rispose e Peter esitò un secondo in attesa forse che gli dicesse altre parole, dette con un poco più di sentimento. Parole che non arrivarono mai e fu per quel motivo che infine se ne andò. Tony rimane solo nel suo laboratorio. Fissò la porta scorrevole chiudersi dietro le spalle di Peter e di fronte alla sua infinita stupidità. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e tutto ciò che riuscì a pensare fu che, da quel momento in poi, avrebbe dovuto convivere con l'idea che Spider-Man non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti e che avrebbe quindi dovuto farsene presto una dannatissima ragione. Come se lui fosse il tipo di persona che riusciva facilmente, in un intento simile…

Combatteva con i denti e col sudore per ottenere ciò che voleva, ma Peter - per quanto inarrivabile - continuava a non essere un oggetto e a merita rispetto, quello che Tony non dedicava quasi a nessuno. Glielo doveva. Si mise a sistemare le sue cose con una calma infinita, solo perché tornare a casa significava porre fine a quella giornata e avvicinare così il momento del loro incontro a scuola, il giorno seguente. Significava dover fingere che andava tutto bene e sperare che presto gli sarebbe passata. Ci sperò col cuore. Lo stesso che ora gli si stava arrovellando nella cassa toracica, proprio come il suo stomaco. Un’ora dopo infilò gli auricolari nel jack del telefono e li indossò, pronto ad uscire dal laboratorio e spegnere tutte le luci per poi andarsene via. Salutò un paio di persone che incrociò per i corridoi, prima di avventurarsi in quella calda serata, che avrebbe di certo preferito passare fuori. Se Peter non avesse detto quello che aveva detto riguardo alla loro amicizia, probabilmente lo avrebbe invitato a bere da qualche parte e festeggiare così quel traguardo raggiunto. Già, se solo non avesse puntualizzato con tanta enfasi il loro rapporto, banalizzando a quel modo.

Zigzagò tra alcune carte appallottolate sul marciapiede, sbuffando. Era di pessimo umore e per quanto avrebbe voluto non prendersela con Peter, alla fine lo stava facendo, consapevole che quel ragazzino non gli aveva fatto niente. Oltre ad avergli confuso le idee con la cotta mastodontica che si era preso per lui…

Tony si sentì uno stronzo. Stavolta non per la sua famosa incapacità di riservare gentilezza al prossimo, ma per la sua infinita deficienza. Aveva travisato troppe cose, negli sguardi di Peter. Aveva visto un feeling che a quanto pareva non c’era, nelle sue guance rosse, quando i loro occhi si incrociavano per più di due secondi. Aveva percepito un legame troppo diverso, per credere che lo vedesse solo come un amico. Strinse i pugni e i denti, reprimendo un grugnito che avrebbe attirato troppo l’attenzione su di sé, lungo quella stradina malconcia che lo avrebbe portato alla fermata dell’autobus. Si limitò solo a guardare avanti, le mani in tasca, e un cipiglio che abbandonò subito, quando quasi gli venne un infarto al miocardio.

«Ehi! Che accidenti ci fai in giro a quest’ora, da solo, con quell’aria assorta? Non lo sai che al tramonto i malviventi non risparmiano nessuno?»

Tony si premette una mano sullo sterno, andando in apnea per qualche secondo e annaspò aria. Soffriva di attacchi di panico da una vita e ci mise tutto se stesso per non farsene venire uno nel bel mezzo della strada. Spider-Man attendeva con le mani ai fianchi una sua risposta, tutto impettito, a testa in giù... appeso ad un balcone. Gli si era appena calato davanti agli occhi; la sua nuova tuta scintillante addosso, che per come gli calzava bene, Tony quasi dimenticò per un secondo di avere davanti Peter Parker. E, effettivamente, era la prima volta che lo vedeva in quelle vesti. Gli aveva raccontato di quanto si sentisse diverso, quando indossava quella cosa. Glielo aveva confidato più di una volta, terrorizzato all’idea che, quella nuova, potesse porre fine alla magia di quel cambio di personalità a cui tanto era affezionato. Tony si chiedeva in continuazione perché non si piacesse e preferisse il suo alter-ego, a se stesso. Non gli aveva mai posto quella domanda, e probabilmente non l'avrebbe mai fatto, solo per non metterlo a disagio.

Sbuffò divertito. «Oh, non ci speravo quasi più di incontrarti, ma finalmente è successo, Spider-Man.» Stette al gioco, infilando le mani nelle tasche e passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.

L’altro gli puntò un dito sulla fronte, quasi a redarguirlo. Un atteggiamento che Peter Parker non avrebbe mai adottato. «C’è sempre una prima volta! E non hai risposto alla mia domanda.»

«Perdonami,» sorrise Tony, mellifluo, «temo di non ricordarla».

Spider-Man tamburellò ancora un paio di volte il dito sulla sua fronte, poi sbuffò apprensivo. «Che fai in giro da solo, con quell’aria triste? È successo qualcosa?»

Tony alzò le sopracciglia, spiazzato. Peter aveva quasi smesso di farlo sentire a quel modo, siccome si stava abituando alle sue uscite che lo prendevano sempre in contropiede, ma con l’eroe in calzamaglia non c’aveva ancora avuto a che fare. Intraprendente, ironico, pungente… un’altra persona. Totalmente.

«Cos’è? L’amichevole Spider-man di quartiere si è messo a fare pure lo psicologo, ora?» polemizzò.

Peter alzò le spalle, continuando a mantenere quella posizione sottosopra, totalmente a suo agio. «Beh, aiutare le persone non significa solo salvarle da una rapina o da un incendio. Ci sono anche dei fattori emotivi che, se posso aiutare a risolvere, lo faccio volentieri! Non so se lo sai, ma quando si ha in mano un potere, e si decide di usarlo per fare del bene, si hanno grandi responsabilità. Non è nel mio stile ignorare la richiesta d’aiuto di qualcuno! E tu, sai, sembri proprio il tipo di persona che ne ha bisogno, signor Stark!»

«Mio dio, me l’avevano detto che sei un logorroico patologico, ma non pensavo così tanto! Cristo Spider-Man, metti ansia!» continuò Tony, e non riuscì a reprimere una brevissima risata. Gli stava reggendo il gioco, seppure entrambi consapevoli di chi ci fosse dietro quella maschera. Stavano fingendo di non conoscersi, e paradossalmente, per quanto ridicolo, si stava quasi divertendo.

«Parlare mi distende i nervi! Se sto zitto mi agito. È tipo una terapia.»

«Mi ricordi qualcuno.» 

«Ah, sì?»

«Sì, uno che conosco. Uno che pensa sempre di fare la cosa sbagliata, e invece non è mai così. Difatti, non lo sopporto.» Sorrise sornione, solo perché non voleva che, quella frase, lo ferisse anche quella volta. Voleva che potesse percepirne l’ironia.

«Oh, capisco. Qualcuno che ti ha fatto qualcosa? È per colpa sua se sei triste?» gli chiese l’altro, e stavolta fu Peter a parlare, non più Spider-Man. Tony aveva assecondato quel gioco solo perché dopotutto si sentiva uno schifo, ma quell’improvvisata che gli aveva fatto l'aveva quasi tirato su di morale. Vederselo scendere dal cielo a quel modo, con la tuta che avevano costruito insieme, era stato un buon tentativo, da parte di Peter, di risultare meno impacciato e insicuro del solito e di dimostrargli che anche lui, da qualche parte, conservava un po’ di amor proprio.

Il sorriso sfacciato di Tony però si spense, inesorabilmente. Si era trovato sorprendentemente a suo agio con Spider-Man ma con Peter era tutta un’altra cosa. Sentì una fitta intercostale che lo costrinse ad abbassare gli occhi sulle proprie scarpe per un secondo. Quello che gli aveva raccontato era vero: l'alter-ego lo staccava così tanto dal suo modo abituale di essere, che paradossalmente lo rendeva più sicuro anche nel discorrere a proposito di se stesso.

«No, non mi ha fatto niente. Lui non sarebbe capace di fare del male alle persone, nemmeno se lo volesse», disse, e sentì una fitta al cuore nel fare quella confidenza. 

«Però voleva aiutarti e non c’è riuscito. Sono sicuro che se ne sia accorto, che non sei del tutto sereno», continuò Spider-Man. Una velatissima nota di tristezza nella voce, leggermente camuffata dalla maschera.

«E allora perché non me lo ha detto?» replicò.

«Perché tu non gli hai permesso di farlo, Tony. Lo hai cacciato via e… e lui si è sentito di troppo. Ha voluto lasciarti solo, perché pensava che tu ne avessi bisogno, ma voleva farlo. Si sente parte di quel malessere, addirittura pensa sia colpa sua. Se dici che non ne ha alcuna colpa, perché lo hai mandato via?»

«Perché se sono in queste condizioni è per causa sua, ma non vuol dire che ne abbia la colpa. Ci mancherebbe altro che inizi pure ad accusarlo di cose che non fa!» esclamò Tony, schioccando poi la lingua, cominciando a trovare assurda quella conversazione, siccome Spider-Man era diventato troppo Peter, per risultare credibile. «Potresti scendere e metterti dritto, a proposito? Comincia ad essere un po’ difficile comunicare in questo modo, Spider-Man.»

«No. Non lo farò finché non mi dirai cos’è successo!»

Tony sbuffò e incrociò le braccia al petto, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Sono cose di cui vorrei discutere con Peter e non con te. E quando dico Peter, intendo faccia a faccia con lui, senza che indossi una stupida maschera addosso e capovolto a testa in giù!»

«Certo,» sbottò l’altro, ridendo senza entusiasmo, «affrontare il problema proprio come non hai fatto prima, quando avresti potuto».

«Peter, per l’amor del cielo, quello che stai cercando di fare è ridicolo! Cercare di risolvere la cosa usando Spider-Man come se non fossi tu complica le cose molto più di quanto tu possa credere.»

«Invece è servito a farti ammettere per una accidenti di volta che no, non stai bene! Hai sempre negato, lo hai sempre fatto, ma non ora. Lo hai ammesso e io non mi schiodo da qui finché non mi avrai detto che cosa sta succedendo!» esclamò Peter, e Tony poteva giurarci su quel che aveva di più caro, sotto quella maschera doveva aver messo su un broncio pauroso.

«Se ti dico che cosa sta succedendo, io e Peter non ci parleremo mai più. Te lo garantisco.» Sbuffò aria dal naso, cercando altrove il coraggio di dirgli che aveva una cotta per lui e che, pur sapendo che l’altro avrebbe di sicuro voluto mantenere comunque un rapporto d’amicizia nel caso di un rifiuto, per Tony non era la stessa cosa. Non avrebbe mai accettato di continuare a frequentare qualcuno consapevole dei suoi sentimenti, dovendo fingere che in realtà non si sentisse ferito da quel fatto. Il problema non era Peter, era lui. E lui solamente.

«Hai detto che è la causa, ma che non ha colpe. Per favore, Tony… ho bisogno di sapere che cosa ha fatto… o cosa ha detto. Non vuole convivere con questo senso di colpa, anche se tu dici che non è colpa sua», lo supplicò Peter, e Tony sentì il cuore sciogliersi in un gocciolante miscuglio di sangue e tenerezza. Si morse il labbro inferiore, e concentrò la sua attenzione sul lampione poco lontano dalle loro teste, che si era appena acceso. Dovevano ormai essere le sei di sera, forse anche più tardi. Il cielo si stava spogliando del suo manto luminoso, lasciando spazio ad una coperta più buia che avrebbe ceduto poi il passo alla notte. Fece un passo avanti, e gli tremarono le mani, quando le alzò per infilare le dita sotto la maschera dell’altro, all'altezza del collo, e tirarla giù con estrema e snervante lentezza. Peter sussultò. Alzò le braccia per dimenarsi e Tony non seppe se il motivo era quello di voler preservare la propria identità o altro. Tirò giù la stoffa fino alla radice del naso, poi si fermò. Si guardò intorno, per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi e, infine, gli baciò le labbra. Gli posò le mani sulle guance, e Peter rimase immobile. Le braccia a mezz'aria e un leggero e vibrante sbuffo di fiato gli uscì dalla bocca. Tony rabbrividì. Cercò di capire, di comprendere cosa accidenti stesse succedendo, quando non ricevette alcuna reazione, e il mondo gli stava letteralmente crollando addosso, finché Peter non mosse impercettibile le labbra sulle sue, con una goffa e adorabile inesperienza, dettata dal fatto che quello doveva essere per forza il suo primo bacio. A testa in giù. Nelle vesti di Spider-Man. Tony cerco un contatto più intimo, facendosi spazio nella sua bocca con la punta della lingua e, per quanto fu difficile convincere Peter che presto si sarebbe abituato a quella nuova sensazione, fu felice di non sentirlo ritrarsi ma, anzi, ricambiare con lentezza. Decise di rispettare i suoi tempi, il suo tentativo di abituarsi presto a quella novità e quando quel bacio si fece più intenso, il cuore di Tony prese letteralmente fuoco. Non aveva mai baciato nessuno a quella maniera. Forse perché era la prima volta che succedeva con qualcuno che gli piacesse davvero.

Quando si staccò, Peter sembrò reclamarne un altro, sporgendosi impulsivamente verso il suo viso e ritraendosi subito dopo, arricciando le labbra e tossendo leggermente.

«Temo che Peter non mi parlerà più, dopo questo exploit», commentò Tony, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso sfrontato, di fronte a quella reazione del tutto inaspettata.

«Solo perché è geloso che tu abbia baciato Spider-Man piuttosto che lui», controbatté Peter, con un finto ed impacciato tono autoritario e composto, quello del supereroe che era in quel momento, ma solo nella sua allegorica veste. Si tirò giù la maschera e nascose di nuovo il viso. «Non sottovalutarlo. Peter... lui ha una cotta pazzesca per te.»

«Oh, beh,» mormorò Tony, fingendosi stupito, poi non riuscì a trattenere una risata che palesò. Sospirò, portandosi le mani ai fianchi, «allora, visto che siete così in confidenza, digli che passo a prenderlo alle nove».


	7. I want to hold your hand

Tony Stark era nervoso, ma non nel solito modo insofferente che da sempre lo contraddistingueva. Tony Stark era nervoso come non lo era mai stato in vita sua, e quella sensazione era ingestibile tanto quanto lo era fingersi tranquillo. Riempì le guance d'aria, e sbuffò cercando di alleggerire la tensione; dondolava i piedi, perché di stare fermo, non ne voleva proprio sapere. Un atteggiamento molto da Peter, più che da lui, ma in quel momento era talmente impegnato a chiedersi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, una volta che l’altro sarebbe sceso giù dal suo appartamento - dopo che lo aveva baciato a testa in giù nelle vesti di Spider-Man - che non ci fece nemmeno caso.

Aveva giusto fatto in tempo ad arrivare a casa, farsi una doccia, trovare dei vestiti decenti e uscire subito, rifiutando come sempre il passaggio di Happy.

«Mi pagano anche per scarrozzarti, Stark Junior!» lo aveva rimbeccato l'uomo, e Tony aveva risposto — nervosissimo, con un commento acido. Più del solito. Non voleva in alcun modo che Happy sapesse che accidenti di piani aveva in testa quella sera, perché, ad essere sinceri, non ne aveva idea nemmeno lui. Quel bacio non era stato programmato, come non lo era stato il tentativo di Peter di chiarire le cose vestito da Spider-Man. Un'idea folle, onestamente, ma sorprendentemente efficace. Aveva passato tutta la giornata a chiedersi come avrebbe fatto a superare quella cotta stratosferica, e ora si ritrovava sotto casa sua ad aspettarlo per il loro… primo appuntamento?

Dio, nemmeno lui sapeva cosa accidenti gli era passato per la testa, quel giorno. Solo… non era ancora riuscito a realizzare la verità più assoluta: Peter lo ricambiava e ora stava aprendo il portone di casa per raggiungerlo. Portava un paio di jeans neri e delle Converse blu ai piedi; una camicia a quadretti e un giacchetto di jeans con i bottoni d'ottone. Doveva aver provato a tirare i capelli all'indietro con la gelatina, ma un adorabile ciuffo ribelle gli cadeva sugli occhi, indomabile. Tony si incantò a guardarlo, ben sapendo di aver messo su l'espressione più idiota e esposta della storia, ma Peter era bello. Bello come l'arrivo inaspettato del caldo primaverile. Bello come una canzone sorprendentemente emozionante, che dà i brividi.

«Ehi», lo salutò, alzando una mano e l'altro ricambiò, avvicinandosi e stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Ehi.» Peter arricciò le labbra. C'era un'atmosfera strana, ma cristallina. Piacevole, per quanto vi fosse implicato tanto imbarazzo che quasi tagliava l'aria. Tony non era mai uscito con nessuno che gli piacesse davvero, e questo di sicuro lo stava mettendo in una situazione nuova che aveva paura di non saper gestire. L’aveva baciato un paio d’ore prima e ora non sapeva che cosa fare, come comportarsi. Stavano insieme? Oppure no? Erano ancora in quella fase di corteggiamento, dove lui avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi un minimo intraprendente e dimostrargli che sì, gli piaceva davvero da impazzire? Non si stava riconoscendo, perché in fondo al cuore non aveva mai provato niente del genere e il solo pensiero di deluderlo, di imbarazzarlo, lo frenava dal prendere iniziative che, con qualcuno che non fosse lui, avrebbe preso senza troppi problemi.

Tossì. «Come stai?»

«Sorprendentemente bene. E tu?» chiese Peter, impacciato, infilando le mani nelle tasche della giacca di jeans, chiaramente confuso quanto lui.

«Io? Oh, beh!» Lo indicò con l'indice. «Oggi è stata una giornata pesante ma immensamente produttiva, sai? Prima la tuta, poi la pulizia del laboratorio - incazzatura interiore a parte e il ritorno a casa con annessi incontri inaspettati! Ho conosciuto Spider-Man, un simpaticone!» ironizzò, cercando di alleggerire quell’atmosfera con l’uso della sua inconfondibile intraprendenza.

«Sì, lo so… me lo ha detto. O non sarei qui, no? Il nostro appuntamento… me lo ha comunicato lui.»

Tony lo guardò arrossire, con una tenerezza nel cuore che lo sciolse. Peter stava cercando di fingere che quel bacio non fosse mai avvenuto, ma se era lì significava che lo aveva voluto tanto quanto lui. Le sue labbra sulle sue, poi, Tony non riusciva a togliersele dalla mente nemmeno per un istante. Le guardava pure in quel momento, le bramava ancora, ma tutto ciò che voleva era poter rispettare - per lo meno - l’obiettivo di quell’appuntamento. Parlarne, discuterne, aprirsi quel poco che potesse servire a mettere a nudo i sentimenti. Per una volta, quanto era vero Dio, non avrebbe rovinato niente. Glielo doveva.

Inclinò la testa di lato e sospirò. «Dobbiamo parlare, Peter.»

«Sì, sarebbe meglio. Sto cercando di fingere che non sia successo nulla ma è successo e, per favore, vorrei farlo lontano da casa mia, se non ti dispiace.» Peter si morse di nuovo un labbro, dopo quella supplica. Per quello Tony annuì e gli fece cenno di affiancarlo e di avviarsi da qualche parte. Non sapeva nemmeno dove, il più lontano possibile da qualsiasi cosa. Persino nello spazio, se ne avesse avuto la possibilità, lontano dall'atmosfera terrestre. Su Plutone, ovunque ma non lì. Si infilarono silenziosi, perciò, in una delle tante entrate di Hyde Park. La colonna sonora del traffico cittadino era fatta di frenate brusche e clacson assordanti. Eppure, così lontani, ora non li disturbava quasi più. Per quello il silenzioso fu più schiacciante e Tony di sentì in dovere di romperlo, siccome Peter non sembrava per nulla propenso a prendere quell'iniziativa.

«Pensavi davvero di aver fatto qualcosa di male?»

Peter alzò le spalle, e un sorriso gli scintillò sul volto, malinconico. «Io sono così. Io penso sempre di aver fatto qualcosa di male. Ormai dovresti saperlo.»

«Sì, ovvio che lo so! Ma… accidenti… senti, so di averti cacciato via, di aver cambiato atteggiamento improvvisamente, mentre eravamo in quel laboratorio, ma non hai fatto niente. Niente di niente!» Agitò le mani, nel solo ed unico intento di rassicurarlo che no, non doveva preoccuparsi, che l'idiota era lui...

«È evidente che ho fatta qualcosa», sbottò Peter, poi sospirò. «Tony, mi hai cacciato via, dopo che ti ho fatto quel discorso sui ringraziamenti e tutto il resto. Hai cambiato espressione. Vuoi che non mi accorga di dettagli simili? Insomma… sono quasi due mesi che collaboriamo a quella tuta.» Usò un tono di voce un po’ duro, ma effettivamente le cose erano andate esattamente così, e Tony non poteva negarlo.

«Non sono i ringraziamenti, il problema. È quel dannato discorso del cazzo che hai fatto sull’amicizia. Peter, se hai una cotta per me, perché hai puntualizzato una cosa del genere con tanto entusiasmo? Cos’è che fai? Ti dai la zappa sui piedi da solo?»

«Certo che no! Ma mettiti nei miei panni, anche solo per un attimo: cosa ne potevo sapere che tu ricambiavi? Mi hai sempre dato modo di credere che io non contassi così tanto», spiegò Peter, continuando ad agitarsi e a evitare il suo sguardo, fissandolo davanti a sé, verso un laghetto artificiale poco lontano. «Con quel tuo continuo ricordarmi quanto io sia insopportabile, certe volte. So di esserlo, e me ne dispiaccio, ma t-»

«Andiamo, ci credi davvero? Abbiamo passato tante di quelle ore insieme, e non sei ancora in grado di capire quando scherzo e quando non lo faccio?» chiese Tony, sbuffando poi divertito da quella ridicola spiegazione.

«Sta proprio qui il problema! Io so benissimo quando lo fai! Ti conosco tanto quanto tu conosci me… insomma, non ho un ego smisurato, tutt’altro, è palese! Quindi sentirmi dire da te, che sono insopportabile, significa cominciare a crederci, ad un certo punto, perché…» si bloccò, e sospirò, ma finalmente lo guardò. Si fermarono, nel bel mezzo del parco ormai inghiottito dal buio, illuminato da alcuni lampioni e lanterne; semivuoto. Ormai l’ora di punta accoglieva il traffico urbano, snervante e rumoroso persino nelle rassicurarti mura di Hyde Park. Eppure Tony sentì quel sospiro che Peter gli tirò contro, assordante come una bomba atomica.

«Perché?»

«Perché è vero. Perché la tua opinione vale più di moltissime altre. Perché so di esserlo, in fondo e credimi… credimi! Non ho ancora capito come accidenti tu faccia ad avere una cotta per me!»

«Peter, che cazzo! È una cosa positiva!» sbottò Tony, sempre più convinto che quella discussione avesse del paradossale.

L'altro si indicò, disperato. «Ma proprio per me, che non sono niente di che e tu inve-»

«Io cosa sono?» lo interruppe Tony, e distolse lo sguardo, frustrato. «Un viziato, capriccioso, rompiscatole che nessuno sopporta. Uno che non riesce a mantenere un atteggiamento gentile nemmeno sotto tortura. Peter, io sono così. Tu lo sai benissimo, eppure provi lo stesso. La verità è che io e te non ci piacciamo abbastanza. Per quello andiamo d’accordo.»

«Lo so, so che è così, ma io non voglio che tu perda tempo con uno come me. Tu non sei uno sfigato, io sì…» mormorò Peter, e l’amarezza in quel tono di voce lasciava intendere solo che, quella conversazione, era più infelice di quanto sarebbe dovuta essere. Avevano messo a nudo ciò che provavano, ma c’era talmente tanta paura di ferirsi, che la prima scelta sbagliata che avevano fatto, era stata quella di dimostrarsi il peggio del peggio, solo per evitare l’uno all’altro la possibilità di iniziare una relazione con la persona più atroce del mondo.

«Io sono uno stronzo. Un cinico. Incapace di pensare a nient'altro che a se stesso», disse Tony, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli, cercando solo di trovare le parole giuste, quelle che non potevano ferire. «Senti, ti piaccio e tu mi piaci. Che altro c’è, da mettere in chiaro? Elencarmi tutti i tuoi difetti caratteriali non mi farà cambiare idea, perché io li conosco a memoria. E va bene così! E se così non fosse stato, non penso che saremmo qui a cercare di fingere che l’uno non meriti l’altro. No?»

Peter sospirò, e distolse lo sguardo amareggiato, tentando poi inutilmente di tirarsi indietro quel ciuffo ribelle che proprio non ne voleva sapere di lasciare il suo incantevole viso. «No, non penso… ma sentirsi inadeguati è qualcosa che odio a morte. Non mi lascia vivere certe situazioni con serenità. So che dovrei fregarmene e lasciar correre; prendere le cose come vengono, come fai tu, ma non è semplice.»

«È qui che sbagli. Io non lascio correre proprio niente. Pur di non dirti cosa provavo, ti ho cacciato via sperando che tu non potessi nemmeno capirlo. Ho cercato di tagliare con te, ogni possibilità di avere quel rapporto che non desideravo… essere per te solo un amico. Questo non è prendere le cose come vengono, questo è fuggire via come un vigliacco», rispose Tony e si rese conto di tutte quelle cose, solo ora che ne stava parlando a cuore aperto. Si era esposto, di nuovo troppo, ma quella situazione richiedeva sincerità e non avrebbe mai permesso al suo stupido ego di limitarlo e nascondere dietro alla sua arroganza, le cose che realmente pensava. Non con Peter.

Quest'ultimo si infilò le mani nelle tasche e alzò le spalle. «E allora… che cosa vuoi fare?»

«In questo momento vorrei baciarti, ma credimi, sto cercando in tutti i modi di trattenermi dal farlo. Ma, a parte questo, tu cosa vuoi fare?» gli chiese, trattenendo una risata quando lo vide sussultare e arrossire per quell’improvviso piglio con cui aveva detto quella frase.

«Vorrei solo che tra di noi non ci fossero segreti ed è per questo che voglio essere sincero, con te. Tony, tu mi piaci da un sacco e credimi, non avrei mai pensato che saremmo arrivati a parlare di cosa proviamo l'un l'altro, scoprendo che è lo stesso sentimento. Per me è paradossale già così. Per me già questo è un traguardo; dopo questo io non so che altro ci può essere.»

«Da un sacco…?» domandò Tony, alzando un sopracciglio, decisamente preso alla sprovvista di fronte a quella confidenza, ignorando tutto il resto del discorso a piè pari.

«Da… da prima di entrare allo S.H.I.E.L.D., ad essere sinceri.»

«Da prima? Sul serio? Che vai dicendo? Non ci conoscevamo nemmeno!» rise lui, trovando ridicolo quel fatto. Prima del loro incontro allo S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony non lo aveva nemmeno mai visto o forse un paio di volte.

Peter arricciò le labbra. «Venivi ogni giorno in classe, per Rogers. Sentivo i vostri discorsi e avrei voluto farne parte ma non… non mi sono mai permesso di intromettermi. Con Steve non ho mai avuto granché confidenza e tu… mi sei sempre sembrato inarrivabile», ammise e, per l'ennesima volta, lo spiazzò. «Però, sinceramente, a volte non riuscivo a staccarti gli occhi di dosso.»

«Non ti ho mai beccato a fissarmi!»

«Semplicemente perché non mi hai mai guardato, Tony. Mai.» Peter non sembrava triste, nel fare quella confessione, eppure Tony sapeva benissimo che quegli istanti in cui lui aveva ignorato la sua esistenza, dovevano essere stati momenti infelici e, chissà, a volte intrisi anche di grandi aspettative. Se lo immaginava, il suo Spider-Man, prepararsi al mattino tentando di risultare un minimo affascinante e autoconvincendosi che sì, Tony Stark lo avrebbe guardato. Che quello era il giorno giusto, e Tony non lo aveva mai fatto.

Scusa, pensò, senza dirglielo. Faceva male ammettere che, se avesse potuto, sarebbe tornato indietro per ricambiare quelle occhiata e, perché no, regalargli un sorriso che sarebbe durato un attimo soltanto. Il tempo di dirgli con quel gesto ehi, ti ho notato!, quando invece non era stato così.

«Dio, tu e le tue paranoie… avresti potuto avvicinarti, nessuno ti avrebbe mangiato o cacciato via.» Cercò di ironizzare, e Peter rise con amarezza.

«Come quella volte? Quando Steve ci ha presentati? Non è stato proprio un incontro idilliaco, devi ammetterlo. Pensavo mi odiassi a morte.»

«Era così», ammise Tony e di fronte allo sguardo sconvolto e colpevole di Peter, scosse la testa nel solo ed unico tentativo di rimediare a quell'uscita, «Nel senso che non ti conoscevo ma tu mi avevi rubato il primato di giovane promessa dello S.H.I.E.L.D., perciò ho avuto subito una sorta di repulsione nei tuoi confronti ma come vedi mi è passata! O non sarei qui e non avrei baciato Spider-Man a testa in giù in un vicolo sudicio, dove ho rischiato di prendermi il colera e qualche altra malattia venerea mortale.»

«Il primato? Ma che… okay, senti, mi sa che mi sono perso qualcosa, eppure continuo a pensare che io non sia assolutamente all'alte-»

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo zittì, prendendogli le guance tra le mani. Strinse i denti. «Smettila! Taci, per l'amore del cielo! Taci!» Lo baciò, siccome quello era l'unico modo per chiudergli quella bocca, incapace di esternare anche solo un minimo di amor proprio. Peter gli strinse subito le dita intorno ai polsi, d'impulso, e per Tony fu un sollievo non percepire alcun tentativo di scansarlo. Fu solo… impacciato. Molto più di quanto non lo fosse stato qualche ora prima, nelle vesti di Spider-Man. Ma ora era Peter; ciuffo ribelle, viso bollente e tutto il resto. Accorciò le distanze, appropriandosi del suo petto, appoggiandovi sopra il proprio. Battito contro battito, brividi contro brividi. Gli prese le mani e le intrecciò tra le sue, invitandolo poi a fargliele stringere intorno alla sua vita, mentre gli posava le proprie sui suoi fianchi e se lo tirava contro. Si staccò solo per un impercettibile secondo, cercando i suoi occhi, e quando li trovò splendenti dentro ai suoi, tornò a sfiorargli le labbra alla ricerca di qualcosa che sapeva avrebbe trovato. Un rifugio, una casa, un posto caldo e accogliente. Qualcosa che conosceva ma che non aveva ancora mai provato. Tony si sentiva l'essere più stupido e sottomesso della terra, in quel momento, ma per una volta nella vita, del proprio orgoglio non gli importava un granché. Si sentì quasi fiero di quel fatto. Quando si divisero, con un lentezza che a Tony fece male al cuore, Peter reclamò la sua fronte e, con gli occhi chiusi, vi poggiò sopra la propria. Sospirò.

«Scusa per le paranoie.»

«Ogni volta che ne avrai una, io ti risponderò così, perché sei un complessato e io non ti sopporto», mormorò e Peter scoppiò a ridere. Alzò la folta corolla di ciglia per guardarlo negli occhi e Tony si sentì quasi mancare. Per la prima volta, da quando lo conosceva, quella frase non lo aveva ferito.

«Me ne farò una ragione», rispose Spider-Man, prima di reclamare un nuovo bacio che Tony non gli negò.

 

...

 

«Una riunione straordinaria? Cos’è, ti hanno promosso a operatore sanitario dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e dobbiamo festeggiare?» gli chiese Banner, e Rogers rise. Tony li aveva raggiunti al pub, dicendo loro che aveva qualcosa da dire e che ogni tentativo di ironizzare sulla cosa, avrebbe troncato per sempre la loro ormai decennale amicizia e chiuso ogni possibilità di recuperarla.

«Cosa avevo detto riguardo all’ironia?» lo minacciò, indicandolo con l’indice.

Rogers alzò le sopracciglia, stupito. «Che atmosfera seriosa! Penso che l’ultima volta che abbiamo parlato seriamente di qualcosa, sia stato quando vi ho detto di me e Bucky, due anni fa. Più o meno i presupposti erano gli stessi, perciò spezzo una lancia in tuo favore, Tony e faccio ammenda. Che succede?»

Tony arricciò le labbra, e li guardò entrambi protesi verso di lui, dall’altra parte del tavolo, fin troppo curiosi di scoprire cosa avesse da dire e, per quanto non vi trovasse chissà che difficoltà, non era esattamente pronto a dar loro quella notizia. Prese in mano il boccale di birra e diede una lunga e rinfrescante sorsata, che gli annebbiò la testa per un attimo, mentre ricordava il momento esatto in cui Steve aveva raccontato dell’inizio della sua relazione con Barnes. Ecco, era praticamente la stessa cosa, solo che lui era Tony Stark, non era mai stato con nessuno in quei termini sentimentali e stava nascondendo quella relazione con Peter ormai da una settimana. A scuola mantenevano un profilo basso, com’era giusto che fosse, ma Tony doveva quella verità ai loro amici e non solo per loro. Voleva che Peter potesse sentirsi a suo agio, nelle loro successive uscite e, siccome lui era un disastro in quello, aveva disperato bisogno della collaborazione di chi gli stava attorno.

«Vado a dirlo ai ragazzi, stasera. Non mi va che lo vengano a sapere per caso», aveva detto a Peter, quel pomeriggio. Quest'ultimo aveva sorriso nel tentativo di rassicurarlo.

«Non devi farlo per forza, se non ti senti a tuo agio. Non ora, magari.» Aveva risposto con dolcezza, mentre gli stringeva la mano. Ecco, Tony a suo agio ci si sentiva pure… il problema era dover ammettere per la prima volta in vita sua, di sentirsi legato a qualcuno, e non conoscere nella maniera più assoluta la reazione dei suoi amici.

«Ehi? Come sei misterioso!» esclamò Banner, quando Tony aveva taciuto per troppo, poi fece una smorfia, «E come mai Parker non è con te? Pensavo che ormai facesse parte del team! A me sta simpatico!»

«Ed è un bene che sia così», rispose Tony, quando riemerse dalla sua birra e si pulì la bocca con un lembo della manica, nervoso. «È un bene, perché devo dirvi una cosa proprio a proposito di Peter.»

Steve e Bruce si guardarono, stralunati, tornando poi a posare lo sguardo curioso su di lui, che si sentì dannatamente esposto e in trappola. «Gli è successo qualcosa?»

«Per dio, perché? No, santo cielo, mi auguro di no!» Tony sentì un moto di nervosismo smuovergli le viscere e, dando un altro sorso alla birra, infine sospirò. «Comunque, vi ricordate, no? Tutto il discorso sull’odio che provavo verso di lui, la mia insofferenza, il fastidio, la rabbia, eccetera eccetera?»

«Certo che ce lo ricordiamo! Sei stato peggio di una piattola, in quel periodo!» intervenne Bruce, con una risata, mentre Steve approvava e metteva su uno di quei suoi odiosissimi sorrisi smaglianti fatti di troppi denti dritti e perfetti. Da prendere a pugni un giorno sì e l’altro pure.

«In più mi chiedo ancora cosa accidenti ti avesse fatto di male! Quel poveraccio ha una pazienza invidiabile, con te. Non so come faccia a sopportarti, credimi!»

«E poi tutto quel rancore infondato? Avanti, Tony! Si vede lontano un miglio che ci vai d’accordo e che hai una predilezione per lui. Alla fine avete instaurato una bella amicizia, non negarlo!» 

«Stiamo insieme», sbottò Tony, prima di perdere il coraggio di farlo e scese il silenzio. Sembrò una di quelle scene dei film, dove ad un tratto qualcuno dice qualcosa di sconvolgente e il suono di un disco rotto fa cadere un silenzio tombale. Gli occhi dei suoi amici erano puntati sui suoi senza alcuna emozione. Vuoti come due pupazzi, le bocche semi spalancate dallo stupore, le birre ben serrate nelle mani. Tony ebbe il timore che Bruce potesse rompere il suo bicchiere, siccome ultimamente non era esattamente bravo a controllare la rabbia. Colpa degli esami e per la cotta stratosferica che si era preso per Vedova Nera, una dei membri degli Avengers.

«Cosa?» domandò infine Steve, in una botta di coraggio.

Tony abbassò la testa sul proprio boccale quasi vuoto e tossì, cercando di risultare un minimo tranquillo e per nulla disturbato da quegli sguardi. «Io e Peter… stiamo insieme. Da una settimana.»

«Prevedibile», sentenziò l’amico e, piegando le labbra in un sorriso fin troppo scaltro, si guadagnò un’occhiata truce da parte di Tony, che avrebbe voluto rispondergli con un: ma prevedibile cosa? Chi? Tu, cosa avresti mai predetto, con quel cervello di gallina?

«Prego?»

«Sapevo che sarebbe finita così, tutto qua», rispose Steve, con un'alzata di spalle.

«Non penso proprio. Lo dici solo perché ora te l'ho detto io! E comunque non è questo il punto! Io… volevo essere corretto nei vostri confronti e dirvelo, ma solo per non metterlo in imbarazzo la prossima volta che verrà con me. Lo sapete com'è fatto e non gli ci vuole pure qualcuno che lo prenda in giro o cose così!»

«Come hai fatto tu quando ti ho detto di Bucky?»

«Il tuo ragazzo incassa bene i colpi e io non lo sopporto! Non è colpa mia se ha sempre da ridire su qualsiasi cosa. Qualcuno deve pur dirglielo.»

Steve aprì la bocca, indignato. «Ma che acc-»

«Peter non è Barnes. Mettiti in testa che ha una sensibilità diversa e lui vuole piacervi. Vuole essere accettato, e so che l'avete già fatto, ma lui non lo sa. Il tuo innamorato non si fa le stesse fisime… almeno credo.» Non era proprio sicuro, Tony, di quel fatto ma non gli era mai importato così tanto di Bucky, effettivamente. In più i loro scontri verbali erano fatti di botta e risposta, perché tutti e due volevano l'ultima parola. Con Peter si vinceva tacendo.

«Non ci permetteremmo mai di prenderlo in giro, Tony. A maggior ragione ora che sappiamo che state insieme. Insomma, il sentore c'era, che sarebbe finita così. Siamo felici per te e per lui, ma davvero… pensi seriamente che potremmo farti una cosa del genere?» rispose Banner, accorato.

«Sì?» domandò, retorico, alzando le sopracciglia.

«Beh, magari a te personalmente sì, ma non a Peter. Lui se lo merita il rispetto, tu un po’ meno.»

Era vero. Anche se Steve stava scherzando, era dannatamente vero. Il rispetto non lo meritava, siccome era il primo a non averne per quasi nessuno, ma Peter era Peter. Conoscerlo bene significava conoscerne la bontà e la gentilezza e, per forza di cose, apprezzare quelle sue doti che non tutti vantavano di possedere. Tony per primo.

«Voglio solo che sia a suo agio. Soprattutto ora che sapete la verità ed è per questo che non l'ho portato con me, stasera, anche se avrei voluto.» Abbassò gli occhi sul suo boccale di birra ormai vuoto, e si sentì dannatamente esposto. Si era tolto un peso enorme dicendo loro che lui e Peter si erano impegnati in una relazione, ma era difficile accettare di mostrarsi così debole, per colpa dei sentimenti. Però stava bene con se stesso, perché dopotutto quella rassicurazione significava che poteva sentirsi libero di non doversi fingere il cinico incapace di amare, almeno con i suoi amici. Lo doveva a Peter.

«Beh, la prossima volta non te lo dimenticare a casa. Per noi è sempre il benvenuto. Ormai è parte del team, come diceva prima Bruce», sorrise Steve e Tony non riuscì a trattenere lo stesso gesto, alzando l'angolo della bocca da un lato. Era il suo modo di dire loro grazie. Fu felice che il concetto fu chiaro.

 

…

 

«Ho detto loro la verità. Se lo aspettavano», scrisse a Peter, quando lasciarono il pub e si avviò verso la fermata dell'autobus, chiuso nelle spalle e una canzone dei Pixies¹ nelle cuffie.

Peter fu subito online. «Colpa mia, sono un libro aperto.»

«Nah, sono io il libro aperto, con loro», gli rispose e non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto, mentre lo faceva.

«Stai tornando a casa?»

«Sì, e tu non dormi ancora?» gli domandò, notando che era l'una passata.

«Aspetto che torni, così ci diamo la buonanotte» rispose, quasi come se fosse ovvio. Come se, prima di quel momento, ci fosse mai stato qualcuno che lo avesse aspettato per una ragione simile, a Tony. Si sentì sciogliere ma allo stesso tempo terribilmente malinconico a quel pensiero. Ogni volta che Peter gli diceva certe cose, era sempre più convinto di non meritare vicino una persona così solerte nei suoi confronti, perché sapeva che non poteva dargli le stesse cose.

«D'accordo Spider-Man. Appena sarò a casa ti scriverò», lo rassicurò, poi infilò il telefono in tasca e si poggiò al palo della fermata, con le braccia incrociate; la musica a fare da colonna sonora a quella strana serata, che era stata un tassello importante di quel cambiamento di vita che stava subendo. Sperò solo di non rovinare tutto. Non era bravo a tenersi stretto ciò a cui teneva. Chiuse gli occhi, con un estremo dolore all’anima, sperando che stavolta, almeno questa, potesse dimostrarsi più umano e non il mostro che realmente era.


	8. Love Me Do

Tony si era seduto sul letto; Peter con le gambe incrociate al pavimento aveva appoggiato la testa sul suo ginocchio. Tony lo guardava dall'alto, mentre lui cercava incuriosito tra la sua collezione di CD — che aveva praticamente tirato via dalla libreria e appoggiato in pile ordinate a terra. In sottofondo, scelta da entrambi, c'era il lato B di un disco degli Smiths¹. Un brano particolare, poco conosciuto, che Tony aveva sempre trovato stupendo e che, sapere che anche Peter lo conosceva, gli aveva fatto immensamente piacere.

Erano passati quattro mesi e mezzo da quel fantomatico bacio e per quanto Tony non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, aveva contato i giorni passati solo per sorprendersi ogni volta di quanto quella relazione stesse in realtà andando avanti; senza intoppi, da un tempo relativamente lungo, almeno per i suoi standard. Le sue ragazze non erano durate più di un paio di settimane. Ma era anche vero che, con Peter, era tutto un altro paio di maniche. Spider-Man era importante. Gli faceva fare cose che mai avrebbe creduto di fare, come segnare sull’agenda del cellulare la data esatta del loro primo bacio. Una di quelle cose che Tony non avrebbe mai fatto, nemmeno sotto tortura.

«Hai un sacco di roba. Peccato che il digitale stia estinguendo i CD», sospirò Peter, soffermandosi a guardare un vecchio album di Bob Dylan, un po’ sbiadito dal tempo. «Comunque rimangono un buon materiale da collezione.»

Tony gli poggiò una mano sulla testa per arruffargli i capelli e sbottò in una risata spavalda. Peter rise, a quel gesto. «E non li hai visti tutti! In soffitta c'è ne sono molti altri. Qui ho i più importanti. Tipo gli Smiths.»

Peter alzò il mento e il viso verso il suo. Tony si perse a contemplare un paio di rughe d'espressione che gli si erano insinuate intorno agli occhi. Fece scorrere la mano ancora tra i suoi capelli verso la sua guancia. La accarezzò come se al mondo non esistesse niente di più interessante.

«Tu piuttosto. Come conosci certi gruppi? Ammetto che alcune tue conoscenze musicali mi hanno un po’ spiazzato.»

«Io ti spiazzo sempre, Tony», rise Peter, e si guadagnò una schicchera sulla fronte per la sua impertinenza, «Zio Ben. Lui era una fonte inesauribile di conoscenza. La musica ha sempre fatto parte della nostra vita, e lui dove poteva l'ascoltava. Non ha mai voluto impormi un genere, ma sono cresciuto con i suoi gruppi. Per forza di cose questo genere ha iniziato a diventare anche parte di me».

Tony rimase in silenzio. Si limitò solo a guardarlo da quella posizione. Il suo viso a testa in giù, il mento alzato verso il soffitto, un sorriso dolce quanto letale a celare il dolore che quei ricordi gli provocavano nel cuore. Quando parlava di zio Ben era una vera tortura. Vederlo tentare di mascherare la sua tristezza dietro ad un’allegria - solo per non farlo preoccupare - gli faceva rabbia e allo stesso tempo lo inteneriva. Avrebbe voluto lavargli via di dosso quella malinconia, e non conosceva altri modi che i gesti. Si piegò verso di lui per baciargli le labbra. Un bacio sottosopra che sembrò ancora diverso dal solito, come ogni volta. Con Peter era sempre una sorpresa. Ogni contatto riservava nuove sensazioni sulla pelle, perché di fatto era tante cose insieme che Tony pian piano stava cominciando a conoscere. E rimaneva spiazzata ogni volta che le loro labbra si dividevano e gli zigomi di Peter continuava a sfumare di bordeaux.

Puro. Puro come un angelo. Da perderci la testa.

«Un bacio da film», sussurrò Peter, tentando un tono mellifluo che non gli riuscì per nulla. Un goffo tentativo di somigliargli, pensò Tony. Per quello non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto. Era vero che il ragazzino del Queens era fortemente propenso a lasciarsi coinvolgere dalla malinconia dei ricordi, ma quanto era facile strappargliela di dosso con un gesto semplice come un bacio…

«Come si confà ad una diva del tuo calibro», scherzò Tony e Peter di tutta risposta si alzò in piedi e, raccogliendo una manciata di CD, lo minacciò di gettarli nel cestino. Una cosa che non avrebbe mai realmente fatto nemmeno sotto costrizione, ma che generava un gioco di sguardi e prese di potere che Tony adorava. Si alzò in piedi e lo prese per la vita. Se lo portò contro, tirandolo per i fianchi e lo buttò sul letto; lo bloccò per i polsi, sovrastandolo.

Gli fece male il cuore.

Erano giorni, forse settimane, che ci pensava. Ci pensava e non lo diceva. Lo baciava e gli veniva voglia di toccare ogni singola cellula del suo corpo, con la paura che tutte quelle sensazioni potessero farlo esplodere da un momento all'altro, letteralmente. Gli si bloccò il respiro in gola quando il suo ginocchio si insinuò tra le gambe di Peter, e questi lo guardò umettandosi le labbra, spiazzato quanto lui. C'aveva provato, Tony, ad affrontare quell'argomento. Goffamente, a modo suo, ma l'aveva fatto. Peter aveva sempre svicolato, fingendo troppo spesso di travisare quei segnali o rispondendo con una battuta alla quale Tony non avrebbe potuto ribattere. Aveva paura. Glielo si leggeva in faccia, come se potessero lasciarsi solo perché non avevano ancora fatto quel passo… come se Tony potesse lasciare che accadesse, una cosa del genere.

Voleva solo parlarne, capire cosa ne pensava. Voleva sapere se azzardarsi ad andare oltre un semplice bacio potesse ferirlo, imbarazzarlo. Tony era disposto ad aspettare pure una vita per fare l'amore con lui, ma desiderava almeno conoscere la sua opinione a riguardo. Era una frana con le parole. Aveva paura di risultare egoista senza volerlo, perché si conosceva abbastanza e aveva già rovinato troppi rapporti per colpa della sua ingestibile ostilità.

Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa, anche un non preoccuparti, non voglio farti niente., ma non ci riuscì. Fece scorrere solo gli occhi tra i suoi; le dita ancora strette intorno ai suoi polsi, la bocca semiaperta incapace di esternare quelle rassicurazioni. Poi fu salvo, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta ed entrambi si voltarono a guardare altrove, alzandosi di scatto.

«Signorino Tony, la cena è pronta.»

La voce della cameriera rachitica era un filo squillante tra i rumori della casa e Tony avrebbe voluto rispondere con una frase ad effetto, se solo Peter non fosse scoppiato a ridere improvvisamente, ripetendo a bassa voce: «Signorino?» Gli colpì un braccio con un pugno, felice che la situazione si fosse alleggerita di già, almeno un minimo, dopo quell'exploit.

«Arriviamo, Mercedes», rispose ridendo e quando sentì i passi della ragazza allontanarsi, baciò Peter con arroganza, dopo esserselo tirato contro e avergli detto: «E tu non ridere, Parker!»

 

…

 

Le cene a casa Stark erano diventate quasi una routine per entrambi. Tony era assolutamente certo che sua madre avesse capito cosa c'era tra lui e Peter, perché non era mai successo che un amico frequentasse così assiduamente la villa. Nemmeno Steve, che conosceva da una vita. Per non parlare di Banner, che non c'aveva mai messo piede. Peter era sempre lì, almeno un paio di volte la settimana. Suo padre era immensamente felice della cosa, e non faceva poi molto per nasconderlo. Adorava Spider-Man e adorava il fatto che con Tony avessero instaurato infine un rapporto d'amicizia.

«Come sta andando la tuta di Tony? Hai riscontrato qualche problema? In caso, puoi sempre farglielo presente», chiese l'uomo ad un certo punto, e Tony non riuscì a trattenere l'istinto di alzare gli occhi al cielo, mentre infilzava l'arrosto con una certa energia.

Peter alzò lo sguardo dal piatto. La forchetta ancora tre le labbra. Si guardò intorno, come se non avesse realizzato che Howard Stark stesse parlando con lui, poi deglutì e sorrise. «È praticamente perfetta. Non ho alcun problema. Anzi, Tony ha fatto qualche aggiornamento al sistema AI, qualche giorno fa. È talmente comoda e pratica che la indosserei sempre, se potessi», rise.

Tony lanciò un'occhiata pregna di attesa prima a Peter poi a suo padre, che ricambiò per un impercettibile secondo, per poi tornare a tagliare la carne e sorridere sornione.

«Molto bene. Ricordati che, se non dovesse funzionare, puoi fare affidamento su Tony. Sarà felice di sistemare eventuali problemi.»

«Deve averne per forza?» ribatté lui, a sua volta e quando suo padre gli riservò un'occhiata sbieca, nel tentativo di zittirlo e di incutergli timore, lo indicò con la posata. «Ti ha detto che va bene! Perché insistere sulla possibilità che possa esserci un problema? Perché l'ho fatta io?»

«Smettila, Tony», gli intimò Howard, e lui rise senza entusiasmo. «Non è il caso che t-»

Lo zittì. «Hai mai riscontrato problemi sulle mie attrezzature? Sui miei progetti? Su tutto quel materiale che tu e lo S.H.I.E.L.D. spacciate per vostro?»

«Tony, non cominciare», sbuffò sua madre, posandogli una mano sulla spalla nel tentativo di calmarlo e sorridendo a Peter, che Tony vide ritrarsi e abbassare la testa, incapace di dire o fare alcunché di fronte all'ennesimo litigio familiare. Fu quel fatto a fermarlo. Non aveva idea di cosa potesse significare trovarsi in mezzo ad un dissapore familiare, da totale estraneo. Lui era sempre quello che vi era nel mezzo. A casa sua era tutto talmente all'ordine del giorno che sembrava quasi abitudine, ormai. Ma lui…

«Signor Stark, deve sapere che Tony è l'uomo dietro al computer», sbottò Peter, impacciato. Sorrise leggermente. «Ad ogni missione ne consegue un check up completo della nostra tuta. Perciò ho piena fiducia in lui ma… se dovesse mai accadere, in un remoto caso, che succeda qualcosa, so che posso contare sul suo aiuto, ciecamente.»

Tony lo guardò come si guarderebbe un bambino che parla del suo supereroe preferito e per quanto il più super, tra i due, fosse proprio Peter, aveva sempre avuto l'impressione che per lui i ruoli fossero invertiti. Tipico di Spider-Man. Gli scappò un sorriso.

«È talmente meticoloso che scarto a priori la possibilità che possa succedere qualche imprevisto», continuò Peter e, dopo aver mangiato un altro pezzo di cibo e averlo masticato, cambiò espressione. «Questo arrosto è spaziale! Sul serio! La salsa è fatta con il latte?» chiese e Tony represse l'istinto di scoppiare a ridere e di abbracciarlo. Era la sua salvezza, da qualunque prospettiva lo si guardasse. Era troppo genuino per rimanere arrabbiati pure col mondo intero, in sua presenza. Persino suo padre accantonò l'idea di continuare quell’assurda discussione dalla quale non vi sarebbe stato alcun vincitore. Tony lo vide ridere tra sé e sé, per un secondo che gli parve quasi infinito.

«Non saprei», rispose Maria, un po’ in difficoltà. Non aveva mai toccato un fornello in vita sua, pensò Tony. Come poteva saperlo? «Lo chiederemo a Mercedes, quando porterà il dolce.»

Peter strabuzzò gli occhi, e arretrò leggermente sulla sedia. «Oh mamma! C'è anche il dolce?» domandò, dimostrandosi ancora una volta l'ago che pesava la bilancia in un perfetto equilibrio di pace e armonia.

«Siete un buon team, comunque», sbottò Howard Stark, lanciando poi un'occhiata a Tony. «Spero continuiate a collaborare.» E per quanto non fu niente di che, quella frase per Tony significò tutto.

 

…

 

«Happy non è di turno, stasera, ma domani mattina sarà qui, così se avrai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, potrai fare affidamento su di lui», gli disse sua madre, mentre si allacciava il cappotto e suo padre avvicinava il proprio trolley alla porta, in attesa che tutto fosse pronto per la partenza.

«Non ho bisogno di Happy. Sono più che autosufficiente e sai quanto mi dia fastidio usarlo come autista», ribatté, le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni, mentre Peter accanto a lui se ne stava in silenzio, siccome Tony sapeva benissimo quanto lo mettessero a disagio i suoi genitori, specie suo padre. Quest'ultimo sospirò, cercando chiaramente di mantenere un certo contegno, che in un caso diverso - senza un estraneo presente - non gli avrebbe riservato.

«Beh, lui è a tua completa disposizione. Viene pagato anche per quello.»

Tony decise di non ribattere. Si limitò a regalare loro un breve sorriso, nel solo ed unico tentativo di salutarsi con un minimo di tranquillità. «Fai tante foto, la Corea deve essere un bel posto.»

«Magari la prossima volta potresti venire anche tu. Sono certo che ne avresti, di cose da vedere, lì», rispose suo padre, poi gli mostrò la mano, per stringergliela e salutarlo. Quando Tony ricambiò, si ritrovò subito dopo implicato in un breve e goffo abbraccio, che lo spiazzò per un secondo, ricordandosi poi che, quasi certamente, il suo vecchio stava semplicemente cercando di mostrare a Peter una normalità che non era mai esistita, tra di loro. Decise di assecondarlo con una pacca sulla schiena, poi si sciolsero e sua madre si avvicinò per dargli un bacio sulla guancia.

«Noi andiamo, voi due vedete di non fare troppi danni», li redarguì Maria, scherzosamente, e Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando divertito.

«Qualsiasi cosa, chiamaci. So che non lo farai, ma dirtelo è sempre compito di un genitore.»

«Ti giuro che se dovessi averne davvero bisogno, lo farò! Nel frattempo,» esordì lui, alzando il polso per guardare l’orologio, scoprendo che erano già le nove di sera, «se non vi sbrigate, non arriverete mai in tempo all’aeroporto.»

«Come al solito, ci caccia via», disse sua madre, rivolta a Peter, che rise leggermente e gli lanciò un’occhiata luminosissima, che Tony dovette fingere non gli avesse appena trafitto il cuore e i polmoni, siccome gli si mozzò il fiato.

«Daccordo, allora. Ci vediamo tra due settimane. Fate i bravi», si raccomandò Howard e entrambi annuirono ridendo, poi i suoi genitori sparirono dietro la porta e scese il silenzio. In altre occasioni dove erano partiti per qualche riunione straordinaria o, come in quel caso, per una qualche conferenza, Tony non si era mai trattenuto così tanto a far loro dei saluti. Si era sempre limitato a ricevere i baci sulle guance di sua madre con una passiva insofferenza e ad alzare una mano per salutare suo padre. Doveva ammettere che, quel tentativo di risultare normali solo perché erano in presenza di Peter, non gli era dispiaciuto così tanto. Avevano un pessimo rapporto, ma non era così tragico, dopotutto. Sapeva che non avrebbero mai trovato un vero e proprio equilibrio, ma d'altra parte nessuna famiglia ne aveva davvero uno, però alcuni passi avanti erano sempre positivi. Pure se minuscoli.

Si voltò a guardare Peter. Aveva le labbra arricciate, le mani infilate nelle tasche posteriori dei pantaloni; gli occhi ancora luminosi e pieni di troppe cose che sembravano tanto fragili quanto magiche. Alzò una mano per prendergli una guancia, e gli baciò le labbra; un senso di liberazione lo pervase. Lo fece con talmente tanto impeto, che gli fischiarono le orecchie e quando Peter ricambiò con un trasporto quasi impossibile da credere tale, Tony si sentì morire. Erano soli, c’erano tutti i presupposti per dirgli finalmente quanto desiderasse averlo per sé, farlo suo, baciare ogni singola cellula del suo corpo e, quando si divisero, sperò che potesse leggere tutti quei desideri attraverso uno sguardo.

«Rimani a dormire qui?» Glielo chiese col cuore che gli batteva sotto al palato. Un sussurro appena percettibile che gli fece tremare la schiena. Gli posò le mani sui fianchi e se lo tirò contro quasi senza alcuna gentilezza. Gli occhi accesi di Peter si caricarono di altro. Tanto altro. Paura, per lo più. Sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte contro le sue, poi abbassò le sue luminosissime schegge color nocciola e si morse le labbra.

«Magari un’altra volta, Tony», gli rispose, in un tremolante mormorio sommesso, che lo spaventò.

«Cos- No! Non voglio fare niente che tu non voglia fare! Voglio solo… voglio solo dormire con te», mentì, in parte. Sorridendo e alzandogli il mento con due dita, solo per poterlo rassicurare che non avrebbe dovuto, per alcun motivo, temere che potesse fargli qualunque cosa che lui non desiderasse fare. Peter sospirò amareggiato, quasi arrabbiato e fu un altro inesorabile colpo tra le scapole, che lo costrinse a spegnere quel sorriso e cercare il suo sguardo, di nuovo, che non tornò sul suo. 

«Sappiamo entrambi che non è così… e so che dovremmo affrontare l’argomento ma è difficile. Io non…» 

«Non voglio in alcun modo metterti a disagio, davvero!» insistette Tony, prendendolo per le braccia, accarezzandole lentamente fino al basso e arrivando alle sue mani, per poi prenderle tra le sue, nel solo ed unico tentativo di rassicurarlo. Peter, a quel gesto, finalmente lo guardò di nuovo. Si morse il labbro inferiore.

«Non ho paura di fare l'amore con te, Tony. Non è… non è esattamente questo il mio timore. Fosse per me lo farei ora, senza alcun problema. Io… io credo di volerlo tanto quanto lo vuoi tu.» Lo ammise con gli occhi nei suoi occhi, immerso in un mare di cose troppo astratte forse per essere spiegate a parole. Tony si sentì morire. Solo all'idea che gli avesse appena detto che sì, aveva voglia di farlo con lui, che non era quello che temeva, che il desiderio c'era, forse pure da sempre... ma c'era altro. C'era per forza altro.

Gli prese le guance tra le mani. Peter era bollente. Lo accarezzò lentamente con i pollici, tentando solo di capire cosa ci potesse essere di così spaventoso in quel fatto, se anche lui lo voleva.

«Niente segreti. Me lo hai detto quando abbiamo deciso di stare insieme. Se vuoi che sia reciproco, allora dimmi che c'è.»

Peter lo guardò per un tempo infinitamente lungo, ricercando forse le parole giuste da dirgli. Tony non pretendeva chissà che, non era bravo nemmeno lui a parole, ma da una parte capiva la difficoltà che probabilmente l'altro stava provando nel cuore. Spider-Man era forte, capace di fermare un autobus con una mano e poi, fuori dal costume, aveva paura di sbagliare sempre tutto.

«Lo hai detto tu. Non sei mai stato con un ragazzo, e prima hai avuto delle ragazze e io immagino che tu… che tu abbia… insomma…» esordì Peter, cominciando a balbettare parole sconnesse intrise di un fortissimo imbarazzo.

«Sì. Inutile negarlo, ovvio che sì. Va avanti», lo spronò, alzando un sopracciglio, forse già fin troppo consapevole di dove sarebbe andato a parare.

«B-beh… sono straconvinto che farlo con un ragazzo sia totalmente diverso e chi ti dice che ti piacerà? Insomma, hai avuto due ragazze, loro sono una cosa completamente differente e io sono… sono quello che sono, non ho quello che loro hanno e magari… magari a te… a te non piace farlo con un maschio e allora poi magari lo facciamo e ti fa schifo e finiamo per lasciarci perché ti rendi conto che non sei davvero attratto da me. Che magari è stato solo un errore madorn-»

«Peter!» lo interruppe, frastornato da quel flusso travolgente di parole. Accorciò le distanze tra i loro sguardi. Lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi con tanta convinzione da farsi male da solo. Non aveva mai sentito tante stronzate uscire dalla bocca di un essere umano, come in quel momento. Nemmeno Steve era capace di spararne così tante a raffica come invece Peter aveva appena fatto. Sospirò. «Sei un imbecille. Un idiota. Come ti vengono in mente certe cose, dico io?»

«Lo so, sono idiozie e paranoie… ma sono paranoie fondate, Tony. Se non ti piaccio in quell'ambito… non può funzionare, tra di noi. E io non voglio rovinare le cose.»

«Non rovineresti niente di niente. Perché dovresti? Se sono così coglione da innamorarmi di una persona e poi lasciarla per una motivazione inverosimile come questa, allora hai tutto il diritto di farmi lapidare. E non ne avresti colpa, nemmeno una», gli disse, rendendosi conto di avergli appena detto, involontariamente, che era innamorato di lui. Ben fatto, Tony, si disse tra sé e sé. «Tuttavia non è così. Peter, il fatto stesso di desiderare di farlo con te annulla ogni possibilità che io possa essere tanto idiota da... schifarti? Quindi… per l'amor del cielo, togliti dalla testa certe cose!»

«Tu non hai idea di che cosa significhi per me aver raggiunto il traguardo di stare con te… sono quattro mesi che vivo questa relazione incapace di credere che sia vera. Mi sento sempre terribilmente inadeguato...» sospirò, afflitto e Tony non aveva parole da dirgli, perché non era capace di rassicurare le persone; perché non gli era mai importato di farlo ma con Peter significava correre il rischio di rovinare le cose. Avevano le stesse paure, e lo sapeva, ma era lui la parte irrazionale. Era lui quello che scacciava via i dubbi, con i gesti.

«Inadeguato? Che sciocchezze mi tocca sentire...» disse solo e gli baciò le labbra, affondando nelle sue. Sprofondò dentro la sua anima; gli infilò le mani sotto alla maglietta per accarezzargli i fianchi, e sentì il cuore perdere un battito. Lo voleva. Lo desiderava e lo amava con una disperazione incontrollata. Sperò che potesse capirlo, dai gesti. Sperò di cacciare via ogni paura dalla sua testa piena di quella ragnatela di pensieri autodistruttivi, che non riservavano mai un minimo di amore per sé. Peter di slanciò contro di lui, lasciandolo fare e Tony non si fermò. Gli accarezzò la schiena e sentì i suoi brividi sotto i polpastrelli. Si allontanò da quel bacio, e lo guardò in attesa solo di una sua parola.

Peter tacque. Alzò solo gli occhi e si umettò le labbra. Annuì, qualcosa gli vibrò sul viso, e gli infuocò le guance. Era bello come nessun'altra cosa al mondo, ed era suo. Totalmente.

Mentre se lo portava in camera, non gli staccò gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un istante, cercando di rassicurarlo ma soprattutto di rassicurarsi. Non voleva rovinare niente, e per ora non era ancora successo, eppure Tony era certo, nel buio più profondo del suo cuore - dove i suoi demoni erano annidati, in attesa solo di un suo passo falso - che per come era fatto, presto avrebbe ferito il cuore incantevole di Peter; ne era certo.

Pregò affinché potesse essere nulla di irreparabile. Lo sperò con tutto se stesso, prima di scivolare tra le coperte e spegnere il cervello, nel solo ed unico tentativo di godersi quel momento.


	9. Blackbird

Tony Stark non riusciva più a guardarlo con gli stessi occhi, Peter Parker. Forse per il fatto che non avevano fatto altro che fare l'amore ogni sera, da quella prima volta in cui era successo, due settimane prima. Forse perché si era reso conto di essersi innamorato per davvero, stavolta, senza alcun rimorso o pentimento nel cuore; o forse perché da quando era successo, Spider-Man non faceva altro che sorridere, ogni volta che si guardavano. Una spensieratezza contagiosa, quasi surreale. Una felicità – ormai quasi del tutto priva di timore, gli si raggomitolava tra le rughe intorno agli occhi, ogni volta che piegava le labbra all’insù e illuminava ogni cosa.

Eppure Tony non si sentiva mai totalmente tranquillo. Quella piccola vocina nella testa – quella del suo dannatissimo demone interiore, non smetteva un solo istante di ricordargli quanto fosse in realtà abile nel costruire parti elettroniche e altrettanto nel distruggere rapporti umani. Disintegrarli. Spezzarli. Fino al più sottile dei filamenti che li teneva insieme. Più Peter lo guardava arricciando le labbra e con quel luccichio negli occhi, più Tony si rendeva conto che, cadere nel baratro della sofferenza – semmai lo avesse perduto, avrebbe fatto un male cane. Più saliva in alto, più la botta sarebbe stata forte, ed era un concetto che proprio non riusciva a non elaborare, spesso e per nulla volentieri. Avrebbe voluto togliersi quelle brutte sensazioni dalla testa e godersi quella serata; fu per quello che diede un lungo sorso al suo Mojito e ne riemerse con un sorriso arrogante, nel solo ed unico tentativo di rientrare nel suo personaggio e dimenticare la sua insopportabile insicurezza e incapacità di tenersi stretto ciò che amava.

«Sei con noi, Tony?» La voce di Peter lo destò. Aveva piegato la testa di lato, preoccupato, mentre Steve, Bruce e Bucky preparavano gli strumenti sul piccolo palco del pub, per esibirsi, di fronte a loro.

«Certo che ci sono! Dove pensavi fossi andato?» gli domandò.

Peter alzò le spalle, sbuffando divertito. «Ti sei isolato tutto ad un tratto», mormorò, poi poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e si prese la testa tra le mani, «Non è che stai riflettendo sulla possibilità di cantare tu, stasera?» Lo stuzzicò, speranzoso, forse fin troppo. E se non fosse stato per la completa apatia che ancora aleggiava intorno a lui, quando si parlava di quel fatto, avrebbe potuto pure cantarla, una canzone...

I ragazzi avevano organizzato una serata natalizia, a pochi giorni dalla vigilia. Una sorta di beneficienza, ma fine a loro stessi. Peter aveva riso un sacco quando Bruce avevo detto: «Siamo poveri. La beneficenza si fa a chi non ha soldi!» e Tony non aveva potuto fare a meno di ridere a sua volta, subito dopo. Contagioso. Ecco cosa era Peter. Contagioso, sotto ogni punto di vista. Allegria, malinconia, felicità… erano tutte sensazioni che riusciva a percepire empaticamente anche solo guardandolo negli occhi. Solo con uno sguardo. Era assurdo. Quell'amore che provava per lui era assurdo, quasi irreale, sempre più convinto di non meritare il fatto che lo ricambiasse.

«Abbiamo sistemato tutto, tra un attimo cominciamo. Vuoi dedicare una canzone al tuo amato, Tony?» ironizzò Banner, lanciandogli un'occhiata machiavellica.

Lui gli puntò un dito contro, mentre Peter ridacchiava per nascondere l’imbarazzo. «E tu vuoi che ti dia un cazzotto in faccia?»

«Quelli di prima ci hanno lasciato un po’ meno spazio. Hanno fatto una canzone in più, ma non erano male», cambiò discorso Steve, mentre sfilacciava il cavo della sua chitarra, per poterlo attaccare. Bruce, piegato sulla cassa per accordare il basso, alzò la testa verso di lui.

«No, anzi. Com'è che si chiamavano?»

«I Want Kiwis¹. Un nome decisamente originale.»

«Sempre meglio del vostro, comunque», si lagnò Tony, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando divertito, «Guardians of the Galaxy, pff».

«Ehi, è un signor nome! Che avresti da ridire, tu?» gli domandò Barnes, indignato, sfilando da un fodero le bacchette della sua batteria.

Tony gli lanciò un'occhiata spavalda. «Niente. Non c'è molto altro da dire. La scelta discutibile basta da sola, senza che io aggiunga altro.» Bucky alzò il dito medio, e tutti scoppiarono a ridere.

C'era una bella atmosfera, dopotutto. Tony si sentiva leggero come una piuma, malgrado le sue preoccupazioni infilate alla base della sua anima; aggrappate come pesi di piombo, col solo intento di trascinarlo giù nel baratro più oscuro e sconfinato del suo inconscio e pensare sempre al peggio. Eppure, quando riusciva ad isolare per un po’ quelle brutte sensazioni, era anche capace di godersi quel tempo. Anche solo per un po’. Anche se sapeva non sarebbe durato per sempre.

I ragazzi iniziarono a suonare. La prima canzone fu un vecchissimo pezzo degli Scorpions², riadattato in una chiave più rock. Erano bravi ad arrangiare, per quello Tony, a suo tempo, si era trovato bene a collaborare con loro, sebbene fosse consapevole di essere stato un gran bel rompipalle. Era difficile, per lui, cooperare in un gruppo ma con loro alla fine era sempre risultato semplice. Forse grazie pure al fatto che c'era sempre stata complicità e, più nello specifico, chiarezza. A Tony la sincerità spesso faceva male, ma non poteva negare che la apprezzasse, specie quando si parlava dei suoi amici e, ora come ora, di Peter. Si girò a guardarlo, seduto accanto a lui, mentre la canzone proseguiva e Steve cantava ad occhi chiusi, concentratissimo.

Peter ricambiò il suo sguardo e di nuovo gli tornarono alla mente i giorni appena trascorsi di quelle due settimane, praticamente volate. Non era solito esternare effusioni amorose di fronte agli altri – atteggiamento che Peter condivideva caldamente, soprattutto a causa della sua timidezza –, ma si concesse un tuffo nei suoi occhi e una carezza tra i suoi capelli, solo perché non avrebbe potuto farne a meno. Quando Peter gli rispose con un frizzante sfarfallio di ciglia, si allungò verso il suo orecchio per potergli rivelare un desiderio, che sperò fosse condiviso.

«Fatti rapire, Parker. Non voglio passare la nostra ultima sera da soli, ad ascoltare questi tre che cantano cover di canzoni che ascoltava mio nonno.»

Spider-Man rise e lo imitò, avvicinandosi alla sua guancia. «A me piacciono molto. Mica male, i gusti di tuo nonno», ribatté, e c'era qualcosa di magico, quando Peter si lasciava andare a quel piccolo, minuscolo tentativo di risultare sfacciato. Fu solo un nuovo motivo per desiderare di andarsene. Tony era estremamente consapevole che, da quando avevano iniziato quella relazione, il suo mondo si era decisamente ristretto. Non che la cosa gli desse fastidio, siccome sembrava molto più conscio delle sue priorità, ma spesso quest'ultime erano per lo più precluse a lui e Peter. Nessun altro. Aveva paura che, andando avanti col tempo, il suo Spider-Man potesse sentirsi braccato, ma era anche vero che, il più delle volte, si ritrovano a desiderare entrambi una solitudine condivisa.

«Alla fine della terza canzone, ti rapisco, Spider-Man», lo minacciò, ricevendo di tutta risposta un guizzo divertito, che lo incantò.

«Alla terza? Non si può fare alla fine della seconda, tipo?» protestò.

Non sapeva più come guardarlo, per fargli capire che lo amava più di quanto potesse mai credere possibile, solo non ne era in grado. Non a parole. E forse non servivano neppure. Peter sapeva sempre tutto. E faceva un male cane, certe volte.

 

…

 

Aveva intrecciato le gambe tra le sue. Le aveva strette in una morsa, disteso su un fianco, di fronte a lui. Un braccio intorno alla sua vita, l'altro piegato tra di loro, in modo che la mano destra potesse racchiudere la sua guancia, totalmente, ancora bollente. Il respiro spezzato, il sudore perlato sulla fronte e le labbra ancora gonfie di libido. Ecco cos'era Peter, dopo aver fatto l'amore: un insieme di lussuria e dolcezza; un ragazzino capace di ammaliare con solo uno sguardo, con quegli occhi frizzanti, luminosissimi, castani come le foglie autunnali appena cadute. Genuini come quelli di un bambino. Puri come non avrebbero dovuto esserlo, avendo dato se stesso, completamente, dopo una notte come quella. Impossibile credere che, davanti, Tony avesse ancora la stessa persona di pochi minuti prima. Lo stesso che con addosso la tuta di Spider-Man diventava in un modo, e sotto le coperte ancora in un altro. Chi accidenti sei, davvero?, si domandò, mentre strofinava il naso contro il suo, dolcemente. Gli baciò le labbra; le spinse contro le proprie, e se lo tirò contro. Silenzio, totale e solenne. Era tutto ciò che c'era da dire, in quella che sarebbe stata l'ultima notte insieme, prima del ritorno dei suoi genitori a casa. Avevano praticante convissuto, scoprendo ancora nuove affinità, nuove frontiere di quella relazione. Tony aveva temuto che, passare troppo tempo insieme lo avrebbe stancato, che avrebbe ad un certo punto desiderato del tempo per sé, ma non era mai avvenuto. Non ebbe quel desiderio nemmeno per un microscopico secondo. Anzi… il ritorno dei suoi genitori lo avrebbe riportato bruscamente alla realtà: quella in cui Peter non era parte della sua giornata ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro, e non occupava il suo letto come se fosse stato il compagno di una vita intera.

Gli baciò la fronte. «Dormi», gli ordinò, sussurrando appena.

«Che ore sono?» gli domandò Peter, poi sbadiglio. Tony alzò gli occhi verso l'orologio digitale attaccato alla parete e, cercando di mettere a fuoco – siccome era senza occhiali da vista, si sorprese di quanto in realtà fosse tardi.

«Quasi le tre», rispose. Spider-Man si accoccolò contro di lui, reclamando il suo collo per baciarlo leggermente, poi mugugnò, insonnolito. Gli fece affondare la testa contro l'incavo della spalla, e chiuse gli occhi, stanchissimo. Esausto, affondò le narici nei capelli di Peter, profumati al cocco . Ispirò quell'odore, lo impresse nel cervello, e il sonno lo annichilì. Era vigile ma non lo era davvero. Aveva Peter tra le braccia, ma sembrava più irreale di quel che potesse credere e, mentre la sua coscienza stava finalmente per crollare in un sonno profondo, il rumore lontano e indistinto di qualcosa lo fece sussultare. Andò in apnea per qualche secondo, quando la voce dell’altro disse qualcosa, che solo dopo alcuni secondi riuscì ad assimilare.

«...tuo cellulare», aveva bofonchiato.

Non teneva la suoneria nemmeno nei momenti di reale bisogno, ma la vibrazione era più invasiva di qualsiasi altro rumore, certe volte. Specie quando il telefono era appoggiato sul materasso e vibrava anche quello. Si mosse tra le coperte, cercando di tornare alla realtà e abbandonare quel sonno piacevole. Aprì solo un occhio, l'unico che ebbe coraggio di spalancarsi, prima di allungare una mano oltre il corpo di Peter e recuperare l'oggetto.

«Happy?» Si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, sbuffando, alzandosi leggermente sul cuscino. Sospirò e fece scorrere il dito sullo schermo, rispondendo. «Sono le quattro del mattino», esordì, piccato.

«Ho bisogno che tu esca un attimo fuori. Ho bisogno di parlarti», rispose Happy, la voce squillante di chi aveva di certo riposato, a differenza sua.

«Temo dovrai aspettare domani. Sono a letto, e non sono da solo. In più non ne ho le forze, abbi pazienza», gli rispose e si preparò ad attaccare, siccome Happy era abbastanza abituato ai suoi modi di fare e, per lo più, lo assecondava sempre per non doverci discutere.

«È importante, Tony. Da solo, in compagnia, non mi interessa. Ho bisogno di vederti, ora. In questo istante. Sono qua fuori. Renditi presentabile e raggiungimi.» Il tono dell'uomo non era affatto tranquillo, sebbene Tony ebbe l'impressione che stesse cercando di non darlo a vedere, ma non era mai stato bravo a mentire. Fu per quel motivo che quella faccenda sembrava più grave, se si prendeva in considerazione quel fatto. Tony tacque e guardò Peter. Aveva di nuovo chiuso gli occhi e si era lasciato andare contro il cuscino.

«Che accidenti è successo?»

«Vestiti. Dì alla tua ragazza di fare lo stesso. Scendi e ti dirò tutto, ma sbrigati.» Happy attaccò, brusco. Era evidente che non avesse voglia di discutere e, ad essere sinceri, nemmeno Tony aveva quel desiderio. Riuscì ad alzarsi e spodestare Peter dal letto, costringendolo a vestirsi e a seguirlo, poco dopo, all'entrata della villa. Avevano dormito una cosa come quaranta minuti. Senza contare le nottate semi insonni che si portavano dietro. Fu per quel motivo che, non appena aprì la porta di casa e trovò Happy appoggiato alla sua automobile, nell’atrio, lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Faceva freddo e il cielo iniziava a schierarsi per lasciar spazio all'arrivo del giorno. L'alba peggiore che Tony avrebbe mai ricordato in vita sua.

«Spero tu abbia veramente un valido motivo per averci buttato giù dal letto a quest'ora.»

Happy squadrò Peter da capo a piedi, forse confuso per un attimo dal fatto che Tony non fosse con una ragazza, ma non sembrava affar suo. Lo vide scuotere leggermente la testa, poi sospirò.

«Mi hanno chiamato dall'ospedale. È inutile girarci intorno, Tony. I tuoi genitori sono lì. Mentre tornavano a casa dall'aeroporto hanno avuto un incidente. Da quanto ho capito l’auto ha perso il controllo e si sono schiantati contro un albero.»

Tony sussultò, e un lacerante pugnale allegorico gli falciò le vene del cuore. Non riuscì subito ad assimilare cosa accidenti Happy avesse appena detto, così lanciò un fugace sguardo a Peter, che ricambiò preoccupato, rimanendo però in un rispettoso silenzio. «Cosa? E… E come stanno?»

«Non lo so. Mi hanno solo detto di avvertire i familiari, per questo sono qui a quest'ora. Ti porto lì.»

«Happy, davvero non sai niente?» domandò, scettico, mentre sentiva il cuore accelerare i battiti, schiacciato dal peso di una preoccupazione troppo complicata solo da gestire.

«No, non so nulla. So solo che sono lì. Ora, per favore,» Happy aprì la portiera posteriore, poi sospirò e indicò l’interno della vettura, «salite e andiamo».

Tony si chiese se avesse dovuto andarci da solo oppure no, siccome non era sicuro di quello che avrebbe trovato una volta arrivato lì. Non voleva costringere Peter a stargli vicino anche in quel frangente, ma quando si propose lui di accompagnarlo, si sentì meno solo. Si infilarono in macchina e il silenzio scese, brusco, insieme a tante di quelle domande che Tony non riusciva nemmeno a gestire, per quanto erano estreme. Avevano chiamato Happy e non lui. Perché? E poi li aveva sentiti poco prima di cena. Erano in un aeroporto per lo scalo, in attesa di prendere l'aereo dopo. Si chiede se stessero bene davvero, o se avrebbe dovuto iniziare a preoccuparsi ma la consapevolezza di ciò che realmente era successo, la ebbe un secondo dopo, quando vide Peter girato dall'altra parte, con la testa poggiata allo schienale della station wagon nera, per nulla intenzionato a guardarlo.

«Peter?»

«Mh?» mugugnò e non si voltò nemmeno dopo quel richiamo, sebbene Tony avrebbe voluto da lui uno sguardo, anche mezzo, anche solo una piccola scintilla di speranza, perché Peter era questo, nella sua vita. La sua speranza. L'unica, forse, che avesse mai avuto.

«Che c'è?»

«Non voglio dirtelo.» I suoi sensi sapevano. I suoi sensi sapevano sempre tutto prima del dovuto e se non lo stava guardando era solo per preservargli ancora qualcosa in cui credere, ma Tony sapeva che di fatto non c'era alcun motivo di farlo, dopo quella risposta. Peter sapeva già e così Tony si accovacciò sul suo sedile; girò lo sguardo verso la strada; le luci iniziavano a spegnersi, una ad una, e il giorno si faceva avanti, senza fermare quel tempo che avrebbe voluto spendere diversamente. Tony ora sapeva, e non avrebbe voluto. Si sentì inerme.

 

…

 

Visse l’arrivo in ospedale come un evento totalmente passivo. Al di fuori della sua ragione. Come un fantasma. Sapeva e non voleva la conferma, ma quando il dottore lo invitò ad entrare in una stanza, chiedendo a Happy e Peter di rimanere fuori, Tony non esitò, sebbene Spider-Man gli avesse proposto di accompagnarlo. Aveva rifiutato, cercando di sorridere e seppe di non esserci riuscito. Avrebbe voluto, ma sentiva troppe cose dentro che in quel momento non voleva condividere e forse non lo avrebbe voluto mai.

Entrò, e il medico gli tenne una mano sulla spalla per tutto il tempo, sebbene Tony avrebbe voluto dirgli di non toccarlo. Che se c'era una cosa che odiava, era la pietà esternata in quel modo così fisico. Si avvicinò a due letti ospedalieri, con due evidenti sagome coperte da un lenzuolo bianco. I suoi genitori. O quello che ne era rimasto.

Il medico lo guardò, avvicinandosi al corpo più minuto. Quello di sua madre, sicuramente. Deglutì aria. «Mi dispiace doverlo fare ora, ma ci serve il riconoscimento di un familiare. So che è dura, ragazzo, ma fatti forza.» Parole vuote. Parole inutili, sibilanti, dette a tutti quelli che come lui avevano fatto la stessa cosa molte volte prima, in quella stanza, smarriti nella consapevolezza di aver perso tutto in un secondo, e di non possedere più alcuna certezza. Annuì e basta e quando la vide, gli si strinse il cuore: il suo inseparabile tailleur bianco, con tanto di giacca ancora abbottonata, gli orecchini di perle alle orecchie, ma solo il sinistro era sporco di sangue, come parte dei suoi capelli sulla stessa zona. Gli occhi chiusi, la fronte aperta, il rossetto tirato via malamente dall'impatto col cruscotto.

Tony alzò la testa. «Mia madre. Maria Stark. È… lei», disse solamente e il medico la copri di nuovo, annuendo e sospirando, poi si spostò verso l'altro letto, dove il groviglio di coperte era più consistente. Più austero. Quando il lenzuolo lo rivelò, Tony vide suo padre inerme, spento, bianco come un fantasma, il viso sempre indurito da un'espressione che era stata la stessa per anni. Severo anche da morto. Teso anche quando non avrebbe dovuto più esserlo. Giudizioso ancora nei suoi confronti, e lui l'aveva salutato in attesa di vederlo andare via il prima possibile perché non sopporta la sua presenza troppo a lungo. Si sentì di aver commesso un peccato imperdonabile.

«Mio padre. Howard Stark.» Lo disse, fermo. Meno triste di quanto avrebbe dovuto, sebbene dentro di sé vi fosse un dolore esteso dal cuore alla pancia, fino alla testa. Spaesato, ecco come si sentiva. Perso nei meandri di un dolore incolmabile, ancora non del tutto chiaro. Sospeso tra la realtà e la finzione, perché la morte non si accettava mai così, subito. Era un concetto troppo lontano dalla realtà, fatto di vita vissuta e ignoranza nei confronti del dopo. Soffriva e non soffriva. Aveva capito ma non lo aveva fatto davvero. Fu per quel motivo che non versò nemmeno una lacrima, quel giorno. Nemmeno una.

 

«È normale. Certe cose non si assimilano subito. Ci vuole tempo.» Peter glielo disse, accarezzandogli la schiena, quando si erano seduti su un paio di sedie fuori dalla sala. Tony gli aveva confessato di aver trovato strano, non aver reagito come avrebbe dovuto, di fronte ad una cosa del genere. Happy, intanto, era andato a parlare col dottore, per chiedere alcuni dettagli che lui non avrebbe nemmeno potuto contemplare.

«E se non succede?»

«Succederà, prima o poi. Io… io lo so. Anche se non siamo tutti uguali, succederà per forza», gli rispose Peter. Lui c'era passato, per ben due volte, in quell'abisso senza fine di perdite improvvise. Prima i suoi genitori, poi suo zio Ben. Peter aveva passato la vita ad accettare la morte di persone importanti, ed era lì, forte, sempre pronto a dargli calore e regalargli un sorriso, perché dopotutto la vita andava avanti lo stesso, sebbene questo fosse un concetto ancora difficile da credere realistico.

«Tu l’avevi capito, vero?»

Peter annuì, incerto. «Colpa dei miei sensi. Quando Happy è arrivato non ho potuto fare a meno di capirlo, solo da uno sguardo. Me l'ha buttata addosso, quella verità e quando succede non posso farci nulla, specie se c’è un coinvolgimento emotivo così forte.»

«Quindi Happy lo sapeva e non me lo ha detto», asserì Tony, duro. Un moto di rabbia lo pervase. Si piegò in avanti. Poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si prese la testa tra le mani, sospirando amaramente. Peter tornò a accarezzargli la schiena e non gli rispose subito. Era evidente che fosse così; che Happy sapesse dal principio che i suoi genitori erano morti e non aveva voluto dirglielo. Aveva lasciato crudelmente che venisse a saperlo così, dovendo riconoscere quei corpi. Si sentì tradito.

«Non penso l'abbia fatto con cattiveria. Voleva proteggerti...»

«Da cosa?» sbottò Tony, poi si voltò a guardarlo. «Da qualcosa che ormai era successo e che nessuno avrebbe potuto cambiare? Gran bel modo di proteggere qualcuno!» Rise leggermente, con un'amarezza pungente. Gli occhi di Peter si spensero per un attimo della sua luce e smise di accarezzarlo.

«Nessuno è capace di dire a qualcuno che ha perso la sua famiglia, Tony. Zia May ha fatto lo stesso con me, quando zio Ben è morto. Ha finto che si fosse solo aggravato e mi sono precipitato in ospedale. Era già morto, quando sono arrivato e capisco che tu ti sia sentito tradito ma, credimi, non è mai fatto con cattiveria, anche se può sembrare così», gli disse Peter e per quanto la spiegazione sembrasse logica, Tony non ci vide altro che un tentativo becero e qualunquista di tirarlo su con una bugia.

«Meglio scoprirlo così, quindi?» esordì e Peter aprì bocca per rispondergli, ma non gli diede il tempo di farlo, «Meglio fingere di non sapere, poi lasciare il compito ad altri? Non ci vedo niente di premuroso. E tu sapevi, e hai fatto finta di niente?»

«No che non ho fatto finta di niente. Non potevo esserne certo ma… non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di dirti che i tuoi genitori erano morti. E, se le parti fossero state invertite, non lo avresti avuto nemmeno tu.»

«Non puoi saperlo. Io non sono così.»

Peter aggrottò la fronte. «Così come?» lo incalzò, lapidario e a guardarlo bene sapeva benissimo dove Tony volesse andare a parare. Gli stava dando la possibilità di non fare quel madornale errore di accusarlo; di puntargli il dito per qualcosa che non aveva fatto.

Così meschino, avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma Peter lo era? Tony liquidò quel discorso con un sospiro. Si guardarono intensamente per un tempo infinitamente lungo, e di amore non ce n’era nemmeno un po’, in quell’occhiata.

«Lascia stare», fu la laconica risposta, poi tornò a chiudersi in se stesso e scese il silenzio, che l’altro rispettò per un'ora abbondante, fino all'arrivo di Happy, che intimò loro di muoversi e che li avrebbe riaccompagnati a casa. Il mutismo collettivo perdurò fino ad un certo punto del tragitto quando, ad un semaforo, Happy si fermò al rosso. Tony si sporse verso il suo sedile e, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, si rivolse a lui con una certa durezza.

«Accompagniamo Peter a casa sua.»

Spider-Man si rizzò sulla schiena e si voltò verso di lui. Aveva tenuto lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino per tutto il tragitto, evidentemente a disagio ma intenzionato a non lasciarlo solo. Forse fu per quel motivo che balbettò un paio di volte, prima di trovare il coraggio di esternare i propri pensieri a parole.

«Non… non c'è bisogno! Posso stare con te, e farti compagnia. Zia May capirà sicuramente e p-»

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. Poi sbuffò. Fu per quel motivo che Peter si era zittito. Rispettoso del fatto che Tony, di fatto, non lo voleva con lui. Non in quel momento.

«Non c'è bisogno. Voglio stare da solo.»

«Tony…»

«Rispetta la mia scelta, e per l'amor del cielo non insistere, Peter. Voglio stare da solo, è così difficile da immaginare, il fatto che ne abbia bisogno in un momento come questo?» chiese, stanco, e quella conversazione si chiuse lì, quando girò la testa dall'altra parte e non lo guardò più. Nemmeno quando arrivarono a destinazione. Peter tentò un approccio; cercò anche solo di salutarlo e Tony non glielo permise.

«Qualsiasi cosa, chiamami», gli disse solo, e quando non ricevette risposta, salutò Happy e chiuse la portiera dell'auto, sospirando afflitto. Tony si sentì uno schifo, ma non abbastanza. Non voleva nessuno tra i piedi, men che meno Peter, sebbene dentro di sé sapesse quanto bisogno aveva di lui – in quel momento come in nessun altro e quanto, viceversa, l'altro ne avesse di lui. Gli avrebbe scritto. Forse. Non ne era certo. Sapeva solo che, per come era fatto Peter, avrebbe di sicuro capito. Peter capiva sempre.


	10. Hello, Goodbye

Peter capiva sempre, eppure quel giorno sembrava non aver capito proprio un bel niente, delle sue necessità. Tony però lo sapeva, che la colpa era solo sua, della sua indolenza, della sua paura di non riuscire ad andare avanti, in quella vita che, improvvisamente, aveva deciso di portargli via tutto e voltargli le spalle. Era solo. Non aveva più una famiglia. Quella stessa che, tante volte, aveva sperato potesse essere differente, migliore, priva di quei problemi di comunicazione che da anni li rendevano incompatibili. Aveva appena perso una madre e un padre che, malgrado non fosse davvero figlio loro, gli avevano voluto bene. Lo avevano amato, oltre i dissapori, le ostilità continue e l'incompatibilità. Una parola che Tony aveva usato spesso; ne aveva abusato, in tante di quelle discussioni da non poterle ricordare tutte. E lui – non poteva nasconderlo più – li aveva amati a sua volta. Nonostante tutto.

Poggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania, mentre Happy, fuori dalla sua stanza, faceva un giro di telefonate infinito. Si prese la testa tra le mani, e il cellulare non la smetteva un secondo di suonare. Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Nick Fury. Persino Coulson. Tutti, lo avevano saputo tutti. Chi attraverso i giornali, chi guardando la tv, e non aveva risposto ad una sola telefonata. O a un messaggio. Niente di niente.

«Lasciatemi in pace, cazzo», imprecò, nascondendosi il viso tra le dita. Stringendo i denti, con una rabbia addosso e la voglia di spaccare tutto. E Peter? Peter gli aveva fatto una sola telefonata, poi aveva smesso. Gli aveva mandato poi un messaggio, che non aveva nemmeno aperto. Diceva solo: «Voglio solo sapere come stai», e lui non voleva dirglielo. Non voleva perché non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Avrebbe voluto sentirlo, averlo accanto, stringerlo così forte da fargli quasi male e chiedergli «Come si va avanti?», e allo stesso tempo non voleva né vederlo, né parlarci. Non aveva bisogno della sua bontà, della sua dolcezza, del suo modo goffo — ma allo stesso tempo maturo, di tirarlo su.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, e Happy entrò senza attendere risposta, nella sua stanza. «Dopodomani ci sono i funerali, Tony. Ho organizzato tutto io, non devi preoccuparti. Ti vogliono affidare un tutore legale, almeno finché non avrai diciotto anni. Mi sono proposto come papabile, ma devi dirmi se ti sta bene, che sia io.»

«Sì, sì, ovvio che mi sta bene», sbuffò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, non del tutto sicuro di aver assimilato anche quella informazione. Appoggiò stancamente la schiena alla sedia. «Dove saranno, i funerali?»

«Tuo padre aveva espresso il desiderio che si svolgessero allo S.H.I.E.L.D.; Fury mi ha dato il permesso di farlo. Dice che ne aveva parlato anche con lui.»

«Cosa? Perché mio padre avrebbe dovuto pensare ad una cosa del genere, da vivo? Proprio lui, poi?» rise scettico Tony, senza alcun entusiasmo, con un sopracciglio alzato. Suo padre e la morte. Due concetti paralleli che non si incontravano mai, o almeno così pensava. Happy si chiuse la porta della stanza dietro le spalle, amareggiato. Si umettò le labbra e, senza chiedere il permesso di poterlo fare, si prese una sedia e gli si affiancò.

«Vedi, ci sono cose, che ad un certo punto della vita, cominci a prendere in considerazione. Specie quando sei un uomo di successo che non è proprio benvoluto da tutti. Sono certo che con te non abbia nemmeno mai provato ad affrontare quell’argomento, perché sei suo figlio. Un figlio non dovrebbe discutere certe cose col proprio padre. Non a diciassette anni.» 

«Ero suo figlio. Anzi, sai cosa? Non lo sono mai stato davvero. Il codice genetico parla chiaro, Happy. Mi ha cresciuto, ma non ero nient’altro che un orfanello da crescere, non un figlio.» 

«Ma ti ha cresciuto come tale, e ti ha lasciato tutto ciò che aveva. Ti ha spianato un futuro, Tony, esattamente come un padre dovrebbe fare. Quante altre persone hanno avuto questa fortuna, nella tua stessa situazione?» gli chiese retorico Happy, e lo stava guardando dritto negli occhi. Tony si sentì profondamente colpito, da quel fatto e il suo pensiero volò subito a Peter, che decise di chiamare non appena l’uomo aveva lasciato la stanza – promettendogli che, per qualsiasi cosa, avrebbe potuto fare affidamento su di lui. Non gli aveva risposto, ma gli era quasi grato per aver intrattenuto quella conversazione con lui; era stato illuminante.

«Non volevo forzarti a chiamarmi, ma sono felice di sentirti.» La voce di Peter era sottile. Sembrava quasi che, con quella accortezza, volesse in qualche modo evitare di romperlo, e Tony capiva, perché effettivamente si sentiva quasi spaccato a metà. Diviso, ma non del tutto. Una sensazione orrenda.

«Sono sparito tutto il giorno. Direi che sono stato solo abbastanza», gli disse e si buttò sul letto, ancora disfatto dalla mattina. L’odore suo e di Spider-Man che si alzava dalle coperte. Ho bisogno di te, avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma era difficile persino ammetterlo a se stesso. Deglutì aria.

«Come stai? Lo so… lo so, è una domanda idiota ma lo sai cosa intendo.»

«Bene. Sto bene ed è questo a preoccuparmi. Happy mi ha detto che dopodomani ci saranno i funerali e che lui si è proposto come mio tutore legale. Ho reagito come se non mi avesse appena detto che la mia vita ha appena subito un cambiamento radicale. Peter, io non ho più i genitori», gli disse, come se sottolinearlo potesse dargli una botta, un colpo in grado di risvegliarlo e sì, magari consapevolizzare quel fatto, ma niente. Nemmeno così ci riuscì.

«Come ti ho detto, è normale sentirsi come se non fosse accaduto. Avrai alti e bassi, giornate normali e giornate infernali. Prima o poi ti renderai conto che è successo, e sarà un colpo ma da lì le cose cominceranno a migliorare, vedrai. So che sembra assurdo ma… ci sono passato e so che è così», cercò di rassicurarlo Spider-Man; una dolcezza nella voce che dava i nervi – e si sentì dannatamente stupido, a provare quel lieve fastidio, e allo stesso tempo lo rasserenava. Si sentì solo più confuso. «Hai sentito gli altri?»

Sbuffò. «Mi stanno tartassando di telefonate, ma li ho ignorati. Possibile che la gente non si renda conto che, forse, ho voglia di non sentire e vedere nessuno?» sbottò, innervosito da quel fatto. Si mise su un lato; la testa poggiata sul cuscino.

«Se non ci passi, non puoi saperlo, ed è quasi impossibile da spiegare. Manda loro un messaggio. Vuoi che lo faccia io?»

«No, non preoccuparti. Più tardi me ne occuperò. Tu, piuttosto,» esordì, poi tornò a appoggiare la schiena contro il materasso e si posò una mano sulla fronte, fissando il soffitto, «come stai?»

Peter tacque. Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di sospirare e, da quel che sembrava, dire la verità perché non era in grado di mentirgli. Mai. «Sono molto preoccupato, Tony. Non te lo nascondo, ma è solo perché vorrei poter fare qualcosa per aiutarti, ma non so cosa. Ho paura di fare peggio, di non esserti veramente di supporto. Mi sento inutile.»

«Sei veramente un idiota se pensi una cosa del genere. Se fossi davvero inutile come pensi, ti avrei ignorato come ho fatto con tutti gli altri.»

«È vero...» gli disse, e Tony si sentì quasi sollevato nel sentirglielo dire con un tono di voce decisamente più alleggerito. «Comunque non preoccuparti per me. Pensa a te e a te soltanto. Quando vorrai vedermi, me lo dirai tu. Sono il tuo amichevole Spider-Man di quartiere, dopotutto», tentò di ironizzare, e Tony apprezzò quel tentativo di rasserenarlo. Fu per quel motivo che, tirando un grosso respiro, ammise infine di aver bisogno di lui, in quel momento come in nessun altro.

«Voglio che tu venga ora. Adesso, ora.»

Non poteva vederlo, ma Tony era certo che Peter stesse sorridendo, dietro a quella cornetta. «Arrivo.»

 

…

 

Se lo tirò addosso. Immediatamente. Non appena varcò la soglia della sua stanza, strinse le dita intorno alla sua giacca, nel solo ed unico tentativo di togliergliela. Peter lo fece fare, e fu felice della libertà che gli stava dando. Tony gli baciò le labbra con tanta foga, che sentì una fitta dolorosa in mezzo alle costole, tra i reni e lo stomaco. Aveva voglia di piangere, di urlare, di fare l'amore con lui, con tanto impeto da poterci morire. Aveva voglia – soprattutto, di spegnere il cervello e dedicare quegli istanti solo a sfogarsi e nulla più. Fecero l'amore, in modo disperato, anzi… no, quello non era fare l’amore. Fu solo rabbia repressa e rancore esplosivo. Lo aveva morso ovunque e non gli era importato niente delle sue proteste. Aveva continuato. Lo aveva marchiato e si era spinto indelicatamente oltre la dolcezza, l’accortezza e la decenza. Egoista e egocentrico come lo sarebbe stato una volta, quando Peter non faceva ancora parte della sua vita e non era ancora stato il unguento sulle sue allegoriche ferite dell’anima. Gli strinse le dita intorno ai fianchi, alla fine, e quando poi il piacere di quel frettoloso e per nulla soddisfacente orgasmo si affievolì, alzò gli occhi su quelli di Peter sotto di lui, e crollò. Gli posò la fronte sulla sua e scoppiò a piangere senza alcuna tristezza; era rabbia, rancore, ingiustizia. Si sentiva perso e tradito, insoddisfatto; spaccato .

Sentì le mani tremanti dell'altro posarsi con gentilezza sulle sue guance ancora bollenti. Sussurrava dei piccoli ehi, con la voce ancora spezzata dall'amplesso e i capelli appiccicati alla fronte sudata. Si fece baciare con delicatezza, a fior di labbra, mentre le lacrime gli bagnavano il viso e Peter le raccoglieva nella sua bocca, baciandogli le guance umide. Faceva male. Era consapevole ma ancora non del tutto. Sapeva e non sapeva. Aveva capito ma non era successo davvero. Si sentiva arido, insipido, con la sola premura delle coccole del ragazzo che amava ad affievolire debolmente quel dolore. Si lasciò cadere sul materasso, accanto a lui, che non perse tempo ad accogliere la sua testa sulla spalla, e ad abbracciarlo. Gli baciava la fronte, di tanto in tanto. Va tutto bene, diceva a volte, sebbene nessuno dei due ci credesse davvero. Passerà, Tony. Il mondo continua a girare. La vita va avanti lo stesso.

E, sebbene Tony non fosse l'unico al mondo, ad aver fatto i conti con una perdita mostruosamente ignobile come quella, era troppo sicuro che la vita non avrebbe comunque più avuto lo stesso senso, da quel momento in poi.

 

…

 

Il funerale fu solo un nuovo momento di distacco da ciò che era reale e ciò che non lo era; fuori dalla portata della sua mente. Immagini lontanissime, come quelle di un film visto in dormiveglia. Un'esperienza tanto inquietante, quanto irritante. Più non mostrava segni di sofferenza e di disperazione, più la gente cercava di tirargli fuori quelle sensazioni, con la forza. Come se potesse risanare qualcosa, esternare una tristezza che per ora era solo velata di rabbia. Come se, sentirsi a quel modo, potesse farli tornare da lui, i suoi genitori. Nick Fury prese un microfono, pronto a fare l'ultimo discorso, dopo quello di moltissimi altri. Non ne sentì chiaramente ogni parola e quelle poche che gli arrivarono alle orecchie furono un indistinto mormorio attufato. Fu solo l'ultima frase, a farlo ridestare per un secondo; sbarrò gli occhi, e fu consapevole. Non della morte dei suoi genitori: quello era ancora un obiettivo lontano. Fu consapevole della rabbia che aveva covato e che ora, come un fulmine, gli aveva appena spaccato in due la testa. Si sentì rovesciare lo stomaco. Represse un conato di vomito.

«Assurdo che, l'uomo degli eroi, sia morto senza che nessuno di loro potesse salvarlo.»

A quella frase, carica di un’indecorosa ingiustizia, guardò Peter, accanto a lui. Un completo nero con la cravatta e lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. Spider-Man nella sua veste migliore. Un lampo di pensieri aggrovigliati gli scoppiò tra mente e anima e chiuse gli occhi con dolore, nel solo ed unico tentativo di scacciare via quel marasma di crudeli congetture e accuse che aveva appena realizzato – rivolte a qualcuno che non avrebbe mai fatto del male a nessuno. Nemmeno volendo. Pensieri che, in quel momento, non riuscì a districare e mettere in ordine.

 

…

 

«Tony…»

Erano a casa. Finalmente, avrebbe detto in una circostanza totalmente diversa, ma Tony sapeva che, di fatto, non vi era alcun sollievo, nell’aver raggiunto quel luogo vuoto, non più familiare, non più caldo. Gelido, come un inverno rigido e spento, privo della luce del sole e dei colori dell’estate. Era tornato in un posto che non gli apparteneva più, sebbene quella casa fosse una parte dell’eredità che suo padre gli aveva lasciato, insieme a tante di quelle cose di valore, di cui ora gli importava meno di zero. Meno dello sguardo trafitto dal dolore che Peter gli aveva appena rivolto, chiudendosi la porta della stanza alle spalle, con fastidiosa gentilezza. Il ragazzino caotico e chiacchierone, che cercava sempre di non fare rumore.

Gli diede i nervi.

«Che c'è?» rispose, brusco, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli, frustrato.

L’altro sospirò e fece un passo avanti, verso di lui, cercando i suoi occhi, e Tony non glieli lasciò trovare. «La mia presenza non ti è chiaramente di conforto, anzi. Forse è meglio che me ne vada e che ti lasci un po’ solo. Non hai bisogno di me», disse, con pacatezza, e Tony si batté una mano sulla coscia, schioccando la lingua, in quel vizio insofferente che da un po’ non gli era appartenuto più, siccome era stato felice, per un breve tempo, che ora sembrava già troppo lontano.

«Perché pensi sempre di essere quello che non ne combina una giusta e che ha bisogno dell’approvazione di tutti? Cos’è, un modo per farti compatire?»

Spider-Man sbatté le ciglia, smarrito. «Cosa?» Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo, spazientito.

«Sembri sempre la vittima sacrificale di tutti! Ma lascia che te lo dica, Peter: oggi non avrai la mia compassione, se è quella che vai ricercando. Non sono proprio in vena di assecondare anche te! Non ne ho la forza!»

Calò un breve silenzio, mentre Peter cercava di assimilare quelle parole e tentava, inutilmente, di nascondere il suo sguardo ferito e mortificato da quell’accusa. Lo vide deglutire aria e corrugare la fronte, nel patetico intento di risultare tutt’altro che la vittima che invece, per Tony, era. «So che non lo pensi davvero, e che stai parlando condizionato da tutta questa situazione e lo capisco, ma per favore… calmati. Volevo solo dirti che, forse, è arrivato il momento di lasciarti un po’ da solo. Abbiamo speso le ultime due settimane senza quasi mai staccarci l’uno dall’altro e forse hai bisogno che anch’io mi distacchi. Anche solo per un po’ e…»

«Senti, basta stronzate! Io ci ho pensato a lungo, e sai cosa? Non mi sta bene», lo interruppe, privo di qualsivoglia interesse nei riguardi di tutte quelle scuse che gli stava rifilando. Stanco di sentirlo sempre così incline a cercare una soluzione, anche quando questa non c’era. «Non mi sta bene il fatto che tu e Happy lo sapeste e non mi abbiate detto niente. Mi fa incazzare da morire il fatto che mi abbiate tenuto all’oscuro di tutto! Mi avete mandato in quel dannato ospedale a riconoscerli, con la stracazzo di speranza che li avrei trovati vivi e invece non è stato così!»

«Hai detto di averlo capito anche tu, quando eravamo in macchina! Tony, non stai ragionando con lucidità, ed è normale che sia così, però ora calmati!» gli intimò Peter, alzando le mani e facendogli cenno di chetarsi, di respirare. Questo, se possibile, lo fece innervosire ancora di più.

«Calmarmi?» chiese, poi si esibì in una risata sguaiata, senza alcun entusiasmo e gli puntò un dito sul petto. «No, io non mi calmo! E sai perché? Perché non è solo questo, il problema. Vuoi sapere la verità?»

«Tony, non sei lucido», ripeté Peter.

«Sì che lo sono! Tu, e i tuoi stracazzo di sensi sviluppati! Mio padre si fidava di te! Ti ha permesso di migliorarti, ti ha reso quello che sei oggi e tu? Tu non hai nemmeno avvertito che stesse succedendo qualcosa, e non li hai aiutati?»

«Che accidenti stai dicendo?»

«La verità!» urlò, e gli fischiarono le orecchie. Peter indietreggiò, impaurito, incontrando con la schiena la parete. Un limite al quale non poté sfuggire, quando Tony lo intrappolò, appoggiando le mani sul muro, con decisione. Ce l’aveva a morte con lui, dal momento in cui, in macchina, gli aveva detto quel: «Non voglio dirtelo». Lo aveva tenuto all’oscuro di tutto, pur sapendo già troppo e non era stato in grado di salvarli, i suoi genitori. Lui, Spider-Man, quello che per la vita degli altri avrebbe dato la sua volentieri, anche un milione di volte di seguito. Peter, che le ingiustizie non le tollerava, ma che stavolta aveva finto che nulla fosse successo.

«Non funzionano così, i miei sensi! Io… io non avrei potuto avvertire il pericolo in una situazione del genere! Non puoi credere sul serio che io abbia ignorato la cosa e li abbia lasciati morire!» Peter si era messo sulla difensiva. Respirava a mozzichi. Annaspava aria, nel panico. Quasi sopraffatto dalla paura, ma coraggioso come sempre. Un comportamento ridicolo, fasullo, indecente, imperdonabile. Tony avrebbe voluto dargli un pugno, se solo non avesse preservato un minimo di autocontrollo, che sapeva comunque avrebbe presto perso.

«Certo,» sbuffò, e rise. Rise di nuovo. Sbuffò quella risata dalla bocca al sapor di veleno, che finì di spegnergli il cervello, «è stato bello, vero? Ignorare la cosa, perché eri troppo impegnato a farti scopare da me, non è così?»

Silenzio. Fu il silenzio, a determinare la pesantezza di quel momento e, soprattutto, di quella accusa. Peter lo guardava, con gli occhi spalancati su quella cattiveria che gli aveva appena sputato addosso e Tony, pur cosciente di dover ritirare subito quello che aveva detto, tacque. Lo fece, infilando gli occhi nei suoi, alla ricerca di un perdono che comunque non stava ricercando davvero. Si sentiva sospeso tra il mondo dei vivi e quello dei morti. Si sentiva attore e spettatore della propria vita. Sentiva in mano le redini della discussione, ma non abbastanza strette tra le dita da poterle gestire con razionalità. Ce l’aveva a morte con lui, ma dentro di sé sapeva che Peter non c’entrava niente, che non avrebbe potuto fare niente. Che, di fatto, era successo e basta e non era colpa di nessuno.

«Non lo pensi davvero… tu, non lo pensi davvero, Tony.»

«Cristo, Peter! Dimmelo! Come faccio a non pensarlo? Tu salvi la gente e poi non lo fai davvero! Gli altri sì e loro no! Perché loro no?» urlò, infine, e tirò un pugno al muro, così forte che si fece un male cane. Gli tremarono le labbra. Aveva sfiorato per un soffio il viso di Peter, che era rimasto immobile, perché lo aveva sentito sicuramente arrivare, quel colpo. Perché lo sapeva, che non lo avrebbe colpito davvero. Perché i suoi sensi erano sviluppati ma funzionavano solo quando non avrebbero dovuto. Voleva fargli male ma non ci riuscì. Voleva dirgli che era colpa sua e basta, perché quell’accusa era l’unico modo che aveva di sentirsi meglio e in pace con se stesso.

Peter lo guardò intensamente per un tempo che sembrò tanto infinito da spezzarsi immediatamente. Quando quel silenzio fu insostenibile, gli poggiò le mani sul petto e lo scansò, senza doverci mettere la forza di quel pugno che lui, istintivamente, aveva tirato al muro. Spider-Man continuò a tacere, mentre lo guardava. Attendeva silenzioso qualcosa che dalla bocca di Tony non sarebbe mai arrivato. Una scusa, una spiegazione, un passo indietro? No, non era quello che avrebbe fatto, sebbene quella leggera luce in fondo al tunnel, gli stesse chiaramente dicendo che doveva fare quel passo. Doveva dirgli qualcosa. Qualunque cosa.

«Dimmi che non mi stai accusando di non averli salvati, Tony», disse, infine, duro ma allo stesso tempo un velo di speranza vibrò disperata in quella supplica. «Dimmelo, per favore. Ho bisogno che tu me lo dica.»

E Tony non rispose. Si limitò a guardarlo, con una patina di incomprensione calato sul viso e sull’anima. Avrebbe dovuto quantomeno ammettere di aver detto cose troppo crudeli per pensarle davvero. Avrebbe dovuto ammettere che non c’era razionalità, in quelle cattiverie sparate a raffica senza alcuna premura. Senza alcuna logica. Avrebbe dovuto abbassare lo sguardo e chiedergli scusa; ammettere che era stata la rabbia a farlo parlare. Ammettere che, quella situazione, lo stava logorando e non sapeva più nemmeno cosa accidenti gli passava per la testa. Ma non lo fece perché di fatto, non era quello che pensava in quel momento. Lui aveva ragione e Peter aveva torto. Di questo era certo ed era inamovibile, come sempre.

Fu per quel motivo che, senza aspettare oltre, Spider-Man gli lanciò un’ultima, speranzosa occhiata, per poi allontanarsi, dandogli una spallata. Recuperò la giacca da sopra la sedia, defilandosi poi dalla stanza, sbattendo la porta con una collera che non gli si addiceva. Tony lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo tutto il tempo, vuoto come un pupazzo senz’anima, che era esattamente ciò che era in quel momento. Fissò la porta chiusa per minuti interi, prima di realizzare, senza alcuna possibilità di riscatto, di aver appena perso anche Peter e che non lo avrebbe mai rincorso per riportarlo da lui.

 

...

 

Non lo sentì più. Le vacanze di Natale erano finite e non si erano sentiti nemmeno per un secondo, sebbene Tony avesse cercato in tutti i modi di trovare il coraggio di chiamarlo, col solo scopo di chiedergli scusa e dirgli che lo amava così tanto da non riuscire a dimostrarlo nemmeno a se stesso. Il ritorno a scuola fu solo l’ennesimo trauma, l’ennesima scocciatura che non avrebbe mai voluto affrontare, ma dovette farlo mettendoci tutta la forza che gli era rimasta in corpo. Aveva passato sedici giorni in totale solitudine. L’unico essere umano a cui aveva permesso di avvicinarsi, era stato Happy, ma solo perché aveva dovuto farlo per forza maggiore, per motivi legali e familiari perché se avesse potuto, avrebbe infilato la testa sotto la sabbia, nel solo intento di sparire per sempre.

Lo vide, Peter, all’entrata di scuola, chiuso nel suo cappotto verde militare. Lo vide avvicinarsi ai suoi amici di sempre; le dita strette intorno allo zaino, come di consueto, e un sorriso tanto forzato da non poterlo ignorare e che faceva un male cane. Tony sentì una fitta alla testa e una al petto. Non lo vedeva da quel giorno, in cui lo aveva accusato di troppe cose, senza sentirsi minimamente in colpa, se non qualche giorno dopo, quando ormai era tardi. Quando ormai aveva perso tutto. Proprio tutto.

Peter alzò la testa e incrociò i suoi occhi. Quelli di Spider-Man si spalancarono, lucidi come specchi d’acqua su un ghiacciaio, grigi e privi di quelle emozioni che avevano sempre illuminato il suo incantevole viso; li abbassò subito, piegati dalle sopracciglia inarcate, deluse, perse nei ricordi di qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai più ripresentato. Avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi, e dirgli che era stato uno stronzo insensibile, che non aveva mai realmente pensato quelle cose. Avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi e chiedergli un’altra chance. Avrebbe voluto farlo, ma non lo fece perché era un orgoglioso di merda e un codardo; più i giorni passavano, più Tony si rendeva conto che Peter, un’altra occasione, non gliel’avrebbe mai permessa e, lo sapeva, nemmeno la meritava.


	11. The Long and Winding Road

Aveva preso la decisione più coraggiosa di tutta la sua vita, e quando era successo, Tony Stark si era sentito fastidiosamente meglio. Non tanto perché, finalmente, era riuscito a mettere da parte l’orgoglio, ma per il fatto che, l’idea stessa di averla presa, gli sembrava già un gigantesco passo verso la redenzione. Steve lo aveva preso di petto, il giorno prima. Gli aveva detto di reagire, di smetterla di far finta di niente e che, dopo l’ultimo fallimentare tentativo andato più che male, di parlare con Peter e chiarire, avrebbe dovuto tirare fuori le palle e dimostrarsi un uomo e non una ragazzina di due anni che fa i capricci. Si erano quasi picchiati. Gli si era scaraventato addosso, chiedendogli cosa accidenti ne volesse sapere lui, di quello che voleva davvero; e quando Steve gli aveva risposto: «Peter. Tu vuoi lui. Vattelo a riprendere e smettila di fare la vittima sacrificale. Hai rotto, Tony», si erano scambiati un’occhiata intensissima e Banner li aveva divisi, prima che potesse tirargli un pugno.

Lo stesso giorno le aveva quasi prese anche da MJ, l’amica di Peter, quando si era deciso ad andare da lei e Ned per ricavare qualche informazioni su dove accidenti fosse finito Spider-Man e, dopo aver ammesso loro che il motivo per cui lo stava chiedendo, era quello di chiedergli scusa, alla fine i due si erano decisi a dargli un indirizzo, sebbene Tony avesse paura che fosse solo una gigantesca bufala di cattivo gusto, data dal fatto che lo odiavano a morte.

Salem, ecco dove si era rintanato. Quando andò alla stazione centrale a comprare i biglietti del pullman, quasi gli venne un infarto all’idea che avrebbe dovuto percorrere più di quattro ore di autostrada. Un tragitto infinito, il cui tempo speso lo avrebbe portato solo a tessere paranoie nella mente e a sentirsi sempre più annichilito da quella situazione. Avrebbe fallito, lo sapeva già, ma provarci era un tentativo. Passò tutto il viaggio a pensare a quei mesi appena trascorsi, al lutto che ancora non aveva del tutto superato, ma che pian piano stava raggiungendo una sua stabilità. Faceva male, era vero, ma come aveva detto anche Peter, la vita va avanti lo stesso.

Quando il viaggio finì – ed era stato quasi infinito, una vera tortura – si ritrovò a camminare lungo una statale alberata, con alcuni capannoni che costeggiavano la carreggiata ben asfaltata e, quando arrivò di fronte al civico che Ned gli aveva scritto su un foglietto, Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, leggendo l’insegna che campeggiava sopra all’edificio: Officina Meccanica.

MJ gli aveva detto che Peter stava frequentando una nuova scuola pubblica, di quelle ordinarie, aperte a chiunque e che, in quel periodo, si stava dedicando ad uno stage in una officina. Tony non avrebbe mai creduto che si trattasse di meccanica, piuttosto che uno stage di scienze termonucleari o di nanotecnologia o chissà quale altro campo in cui Peter eccelleva, ma semplici autoriparazioni. Entrò e, non appena varcò la soglia, venne accolto da un uomo in tuta, basso e tarchiato, tutto sporco di grasso e un sorriso sdentato, che gli rivolse, non appena gli si avvicinò.

«Giovanotto, ti serviva qualcosa?»

Tony non perse tempo. Si alzò gli occhiali sulla testa e, cercando di risultare il più tranquillo possibile – mentre si guardava intorno alla ricerca di Spider-Man, annuì. «Sto cercando qualcuno. È un mio amico, che a quanto pare sta facendo uno stage qui da voi. Si chiama Peter. Peter Parker.»

Il viso dell’uomo si illuminò subito di un sorriso entusiasta, e gli fece cenno di seguirlo. «Ah, Pete! Certo, come no! Aspetta, sta lavorando sul retro. Vieni, che lo chiamiamo! Intanto guardati pure intorno e non fare complimenti.»

«È una gran bella officina! Di che vi occupate, di preciso?» chiese, quando raggiunsero poi un enorme garage pieno di ponti per auto, attrezzature meccaniche, pneumatici e altri marchingegni interessanti che lo affascinarono, siccome erano la sua passione.

«Oh, beh. Forse non sembra chiaro, ma ripariamo autovetture, ma solo quelle di un certo tipo. Per esempio quelle della Stark industries. Conosci?» chiese l'uomo, e Tony represse un sorrisetto.

«Di nome. E Peter che fa, qui?»

«Molte cose. La giovane promessa, come lo chiama mio fratello», si impettì quello, e Tony sì sentì pervaso da un senso di orgoglio, nei riguardi del suo ex – che si spense subito quando l'uomo continuò, «Cambia batterie, pasticche dei freni, candele. Pensa che l'altra settimana abbiamo provato a fargli sostituire un motorino d'avviamento. Impeccabile, il nostro Pete! Impara in fretta!» Tony si rabbuiò.

Cosa? Solo quelle stupide e semplici cose? Uno come Peter? Quello che aveva progettato quei bracciali per tirare le ragnatele, limitato al garzone di bottega, elogiato per due bulloni avvitati? No, non poteva essere. Non poteva essere davvero felice, lì. Era impossibile da credere.

«Okay, è laggiù. Ehi, Pete! Pete! Hai visite!» urlò quello, in una direzione che Tony seguì poi con lo sguardo. Gli saltò un battito al cuore, quando lo vide: era piegato accanto ad un'auto, nel visibile tentativo di sostituire dei dischi a tamburo. Aveva addosso dei vecchi vestiti di jeans tutti sporchi di grasso, una piccola torcia stretta tra i denti. L'espressione concentrata e adorabile che Tony non vedeva da troppo e che gli fece sciogliere il cuore di tenerezza e di dolore.

«Pete!» urlò ancora l'uomo, e Peter si voltò, alzando una mano per dirgli che aveva capito, poi la torcia gli cadde dalla bocca, quando incrociò gli occhi di Tony. Rimase chino, immobile a fissarlo negli occhi, cercando forse di carbonizzarlo con uno sguardo. Sapeva che non gli avrebbe mai negato il suo tempo, ma Tony era certo che non fosse felice di vederlo lì. Eppure Peter si avvicinò comunque. Controvoglia, ma lo fece. Perché Peter era così.

«Vedi che la gente ti vuole bene, Pete? Ti vengono a trovare da tutta l'America. Prenditi una pausa, okay? Un'oretta, te la meriti, e che cavolo! Hai lavorato bene, oggi! Bravo!» lo elogiò quello, e Peter gli riservò un sorriso talmente infelice che appesantì l'aria di tristezza. Tony gli aveva puntato gli occhi addosso, e ricevette i suoi – gelidi, solo quando il meccanico se ne andò e li lasciò soli.

«Che ci fai qui?» gli chiese subito, e nelle lunghe sedute dedicate ad immaginare cosa avrebbe mai detto Peter una volta che lo avrebbe visto, c'era anche quella frase d'esordio. Si era preparato tante di quelle risposte da dargli che avrebbe potuto tirare avanti un discorso per ore; eppure, dalla bocca gli uscì l'unica, stupida frase che aveva scartato a priori, subito.

Si infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, alzò le spalle e sorrise arrogante. «Passavo di qui.»

Peter rise senza entusiasmo. «Certo, a quasi trecento miglia da New York.»

«Allora dimmelo tu, cosa ci faccio qui. Non mi sembra così difficile da immaginare.»

«Sei qui per parlare? È l'unica spiegazione che mi viene in mente ma, sinceramente, dopo il tuo ultimo tentativo che risale a qualcosa come due mesi fa, direi che riprovaci sarebbe solo l'ennesimo buco nell'acqua.» Era stato difficile, riservargli quell'ostilità, Tony lo sapeva. Non era capace di fare la parte del cattivo. Non gli competeva, eppure sembrava che a differenza sua, fosse riuscito a dirgli esattamente ciò che si era preparato nell'eventualità di quella discussione.

«Ho viaggiato quattro ore su un sudicio pullman, per venire qui. Ho mentito ad Happy, ho quasi picchiato Steve, ho stalkerato il tuo amico Ned per farmi dare questo indirizzo…» esordì, contando tutti quei fatti sulla punta delle dita. «Direi che, un'ultima possibilità di parlare, me la merito, no?»

«E anche ti dessi la possibilità di farlo? Che cosa risolveresti?» domandò, alzando le spalle.

Tony sospirò, frustrato. «Peter, senti… non ti sto chiedendo di tornare con me, di restare amici o altre cazzate del genere. Voglio solo chiarire. Se dobbiamo chiudere, vorrei che lo facessimo nel modo migliore. Come abbiamo sempre affrontato i nostri problemi.»

«Ovvero incapaci di farlo?»

Scosse la testa. «No, con sincerità.» Peter era rimasto spiazzato, glielo si leggeva negli occhi che aveva appena sbarrato. Si morse un labbro, pensieroso. Incastrò le mani sui fianchi e infine tornò a guardarlo, e grugnì.

«D'accordo. Vado a darmi una lavata. Tu… tu aspettami fuori.» Aveva accettato. Di controvoglia ma lo aveva fatto. Era già qualcosa. Non molto ma era meglio di un rifiuto, che Tony aveva temuto con tutto se stesso.

 

…

 

Tony aveva aspettato una decina di minuti, nervosissimo, fuori dal grande capannone dell'officina, controllando l'orologio da polso almeno ogni trenta secondi, prima di vederlo spuntare dalla porta, intento a legarsi in vita una specie di marsupio da lavoro, pieno di cacciaviti e chiavi inglesi.

Non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere. Malgrado tutto, Peter rimaneva adorabile sotto ogni punto di vista. Forse per quello sentì una fitta al cuore. «Lo hai preso davvero seriamente, questo stage.»

«Ci metto il massimo lo stesso, anche se non è questo granché. È pur sempre un'esperienza», gli rispose, gelido, senza riservargli lo stesso gesto, anzi.

«Perché allora hai lasciato la Midtown, se l'alternativa era questa? Perché hai deciso di andare via, scegliendo una scuola che non ti dà le stesse possibilità?»

«Perché non avevo altra scelta, Tony», sbuffò, laconico.

Tony si ritrovò a ridere senza alcun entusiasta e a puntargli un dito contro. «Oh, certo! Lasciare una certezza per una scuola pubblica e accontentarti di uno stage in un'officina. Una scelta saggia, la tua. Sbagliata, ma sicuramente saggia. Tutto perché non riuscivi a sopportare di condividere il tuo spazio vitale con me? Andiamo, è ridicolo!»

Peter alzò un sopracciglio, fingendosi colpito. «Sono felice che almeno a te la cosa diverta, ma come ti ho già detto, non sei l'unico motivo per cui me ne sono andato. Non sei quello scatenante, ce ne sono molti altri, Tony. Non sentirti il centro di tutto, stavolta non lo sei.»

«No? Eppure se non fosse stato per quello che è successo tra di noi, sono convinto che saresti rimasto. So che è così.»

«Hai fatto la tua buona parte, lo ammetto, ma non voglio parlare di questo. Se devi dirmi qualcosa, fallo ora. Ti ascolto.» Spider-Man incrociò le braccia al petto, e indurì la mascella. Lo sguardo duro, un piede frettoloso già rivolto verso l’entrata del capannone. Lui, che il suo tempo insieme lo aveva sempre reso una magia.

«Se ti chiedo scusa, torni a scuola?» gli chiese, solo perché non era in grado di dire quella parola – scusa, senza infarinare la reale intenzione di farsi perdonare con altre sciocchezze che ne rovinavano l'obiettivo finale: la redenzione.

Peter alzò gli occhi al cielo, scocciato. «Perché dobbiamo per forza parlare di questo? Perché ti preme tanto l'idea che io non sia più lì?»

Tony lo indicò con un gesto teatrale. «E me lo domandi? Perché mi fa rabbia, cazzo! Sei sprecato, qui! Che accidenti vuoi fare, nella tua vita? Il garzone d'officina?»

«Ovvio che no, ma non ho altra scelta! Non ho altra scelta e non so in che altra lingua dirtelo!»

«Avevi una scelta, ed era quella di rimanere alla Midtown, senza rifugiarti quassù, nel nulla assoluto, dove uno come te non dovrebbe stare!»

«Perché non riesci a capire che non è così semplice come la vedi tu?»

«Forse perché sei tu che non me lo vuoi spiegare?» domandò, retorico.

Peter allora si passò le mani tra i capelli, isterico, e grugnì. «Okay, d'accordo, come vuoi! Te lo dirò! Ho perso la borsa di studio, ecco perché me ne sono andato! Sei soddisfatto, ora?» sbottò, e calò il silenzio, che ferì le orecchie di Tony e gli fece salire il battito del cuore, sotto al palato.

Sbarrò gli occhi, e deglutì aria. «Cosa?»

«Ho smesso di studiare come prima. Ho… ho passato quattro mesi a discutere con i professori che hanno provato di tutto per fare in modo che non la perdessi e, alla fine… alla fine, la mia media era talmente calata che non hanno potuto fare altrimenti! Mi hanno cacciato da scuola, Tony, solo perché senza borsa di studio, io non me la posso permettere. Se così non fosse stato, non me ne sarei mai andato. Non per te! Non l'avrei mai fatto.»

Spiazzato. Di nuovo. Come si sentiva ogni accidenti di volta che Peter gli diceva qualsiasi cosa che implicasse l’esternazione di un qualsiasi sentimenti. In quel caso la rabbia. Una freccia accuminata gli perforò la gabbia toracica. Frammenti allegorici di ossa e carne gli ferirono il cuore, come schegge. «Ed è tutta colpa mia, non è così?»

«Senti, non è per questo che siamo qui. Se devi dirmi qualcosa, dimmela ora. Non ho tutto il giorno e tu devi tornare a New York. È un lungo viaggio e…»

«E allora dillo, senza perdere altro tempo.»

«Cosa?»

«Dillo. Quello che pensi. Dillo.»

«Cosa, Tony?» La voce di Peter vibrò. «Che avrei voluto tanto rimanere alla Midtown? Che odio a morte questo posto? Che la scuola dove sono finito è tutto fuorché quel che immaginavo? Che mi manca casa? Cosa?» Represse chiaramente l'istinto di urlargli contro. Represse molto altro, nelle dita strette vicino ai fianchi; forse un pugno, forse uno schiaffo. Chissà quale altro gesto, che Tony sapeva di meritare...

«Dillo», ripeté, calmo e fu un attimo, ritrovarsi Peter a spintonarlo, nel solo tentativo di allontanarlo. Doveva odiarlo e aveva tutte le ragioni per farlo. Lo spintonò ancora, e ancora e ancora, finché Tony lo prese per i polsi e lo fermò. Il tempo allora parve bloccarsi tutto d'un tratto, e tutto ciò che poteva vedere, era la nuca castana, abbassata dell'altro; gli occhi puntati verso l'asfalto, per nulla intenzionati a dargli la loro attenzione. Forse per paura di lasciar andare cose che, pur essendo ancora infilate dentro l'umida gabbia delle sue pupille, non voleva mostrargli. Tony se lo spinse contro e per quanto Peter avrebbe potuto scansarsi con una facilità disarmante, non lo fece. Approfittò di quel silenzio per annaspare il suo profumo e imprimerlo nel cervello, ben sapendo che forse quella sarebbe stata l’ultima occasione per farlo. Poi Spider-Man alzò la testa; le sopracciglia aggrottate e una disperazione troppo evidente per non fargli male. Gli bruciò l'anima.

«Dillo», ripetè. Un sussurro appena udibile, una nota tremante nella voce, di pura rassegnazione. Seguì un silenzio schiacciante, tagliente come un bisturi – gelido allo stesso modo, contro la carne viva.

«È colpa tua», ammise Peter, infine, e fu un sollievo e allo stesso tempo una condanna, sentirlo riconoscergli quella colpa. «È tutta colpa tua. Se sono qui, se ho smesso di studiare, se ho perso la borsa di studio e mi sono dovuto accontentare di questa scuola. È colpa tua. Solo tua, di nessun altro.»

Tony sbuffò l’ansia dalle labbra. «Già. È così. Lo hai ammesso, finalmente.»

Peter si liberò da quella presa, brusco, ferito, inerme eppure sempre così dannatamente coraggioso, a differenza sua… Tony avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, anche solo per dimostrargli che gli dispiaceva davvero, che non aveva idea di aver creato quel casino, di averlo distrutto dentro così tanto da spingerlo a non impegnarsi più, a non dare più se stesso. Peter… proprio Peter, che sembrava quasi che, certe cose, gli venissero naturali. Senza sforzo. E forse era così, ma era assurdo. Assurdo. Così ingiusto...

Si odiò.

«Sì Tony, è così ma non serve a un accidenti ammetterlo. Non ora. È andata così. Non posso cambiare le cose. Nessuno può.»

«Parlerò con i professori, vedrai che troveremo una soluzione per farti tornare. Te lo assicuro, lascia fare a me», cercò di rassicurarlo, ben sapendo che quella non era la soluzione; che avrebbe dovuto pensarci molto prima.

Peter cacciò fuori una leggera risata spenta, trovando sicuramente ridicolo quel tentativo. «Non servirebbe a nulla e forse è meglio che tu non ci provi nemmeno. Hai già fatto abbastanza, credimi…» si bloccò e aggrottò tristemente le sopracciglia. Cambiò tono di voce e fu di nuovo il suo Peter, solo per un istante. «Eppure ti bastava così poco, Tony… sarebbe bastato venire da me, e dirmi: Peter, non è colpa tua. Non li hai uccisi tu. C'ho provato, a darti delle possibilità e tu hai preferito aggrapparti all'orgoglio e ignorarle. A volte penso che tu ed io non abbiamo provato la stessa cosa, stando insieme. A volte penso che tu… che tu…» farfugliò e si bloccò, puntandogli gli occhi addosso.

Penso che tu non mi abbia amato tanto quanto io ho amato te, aveva sicuramente pensato, e se già quella situazione era destabilizzante, sapere che Peter potesse pensare una cosa del genere, gli disintegrò ogni speranza che, in un remoto angolo del suo cuore, avesse tutte le intenzioni di perdonarlo, di riallacciare i rapporti e, perché no, tornare insieme, un giorno. Quella piccola speranza che covava nel cuore, però, morì insieme alla luce negli occhi di Spider-Man. Gli aveva portato via anche quella. Anche l’entusiasmo. Lo aveva annullato. Si sentì così schiacciato dal peso di quella responsabilità, che fece istintivamente un passo verso di lui, fermandosi quando di riflesso Peter ne fece uno indietro. Lo ferì a morte vederlo ricercare una distanza, che mesi prima non avrebbe nemmeno mai lontanamente pensato di riservargli, per come era fatto.

«Peter, io non ho mai pensato che fosse colpa tua… ero devastato da quella perdita. Ero fuori di testa!» 

«Credi che non lo sappia? Per questo ho aspettato tanto, che tu venissi a parlarmi. Tony, senti… pensi che non mi dispiaccia sapere che hai sofferto e stai ancora soffrendo anche tu? Ovvio che so che non lo pensavi davvero. Non ti avrei aspettato così tanto, se non fosse stato così.»

«E non mi stai più aspettando, immagino.»

Peter serrò le labbra; indurì la mascella. La sua espressione dura, si addolcì, imbrattata però da quella schiacciante malinconia e tristezza che faceva più male di qualunque altra cosa. Lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, e sospirò.

«È tardi. Mentre ti aspettavo sono successe troppe cose irreparabili. È colpa tua, ma non ce l’ho con te… non più. Sapevo che non pensavi davvero quelle cose. Volevo che trovassi il coraggio di dirmelo. Non lo hai fatto.» Allargò le braccia, rassegnato. Un sorriso amaro a piegargli le labbra. «Ed eccoci qua.»

Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace!, avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma a che accidenti serviva? Se n’era andato da casa, da scuola, da tutto per colpa sua e lui aveva avuto il coraggio di presentarsi lì, e sperare pure che tutto potesse tornare come prima. Tutto superato, dimenticato. Un superficiale, ecco cosa era stato. Quel maledetto orgoglio di merda era stato la bomba che aveva generato quell’effetto domino devastante. Aveva rovinato la vita di Peter e, di conseguenza, aveva fatto lo stesso con la propria.

Si fissarono per un tempo infinitamente lungo; Tony incapace di dire qualunque cosa, Peter con la speranza che potesse riuscirci. Di nuovo la stessa, medesima situazione che si era presentata due mesi prima. L’incomunicabilità, data dall’ego e dalla paura di far peggio. Peggio di così?, si domandò.

«Peter, senti i-»

«Devo rientrare», sbottò Spider-Man, guardando l’orologio. Tony ebbe l’impressione che lo avesse interrotto di proposito. «Mi dispiace molto, ma devo. Sarebbe meglio che anche tu ti avviassi. È un lungo viaggio, fino a New York. Ti ringrazio comunque per essere venuto fin qui. Apprezzo il tuo tentativo di averci almeno provato.»

«La stiamo davvero chiudendo qui?»

Peter scosse la testa e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, che Tony osservò con una certa confusione e riluttanza negli occhi. Un gesto talmente innaturale che trovò ridicolo. «Tony, ascolta… è stato bello, il tempo passato insieme ma… quello che c’è stato tra di noi non mi permette di vedere il nostro rapporto regredibile ad una semplice amicizia. So che per te è lo stesso», disse, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, chiedendogli tacitamente una conferma con uno sguardo.

«Se non fosse lo stesso, non sarei qui», ammise Tony. Lo guardò insistentemente negli occhi, e Peter stavolta gli permise di farlo, come se gli stesse concedendo l’ultima occhiata della sua vita e forse era così. Avrebbe voluto fare e dire tante cose, ma non aveva più senso. Non era bravo a parole e, a quanto pareva, nemmeno più con i gesti.

«Buona fortuna con tutto», disse Tony, solamente. Peter lasciò scivolare la mano lontano dalla sua spalla, poi si voltò e se ne andò via, augurandogli lo stesso e un buon ritorno a casa. Salutami New York, gli aveva detto, con un mezzo sorriso, poi era sparito e lasciò di nuovo un vuoto da colmare.

 

...

 

L'irreparabile. Tony ci aveva pensato un sacco, a quella parola, nei giorni successivi il suo ritorno a New York. Si era messo a pensare a quanto davvero potesse essere irrisolvibile quella situazione e quanto, più nello specifico, fosse irrecuperabile quel rapporto con Peter. L'amore, di sicuro quello c'era stato e probabilmente c’era ancora, da parte di entrambi; quel pensiero non era un arrogante certezza, ma una speranza che sperò potesse valere un tentativo finale. L'ultimo.

Non era bravo a parole, ma nei gesti forse preservava ancora un minimo di talento. Peter era tornato a casa, siccome era il quattro luglio e aveva una settimana di vacanze per il giorno dell'Indipendenza. Una fortuna che Ned gli avesse girato quell'informazione, quasi con l'intento di dagli una mano. E forse era stato davvero così. Lo aveva poi chiamato, Peter. Aveva trovato il coraggio di farlo e, malgrado non lo avrebbe mai sperato, Spider-Man aveva risposto. Sapeva che, stavolta, non avrebbe ricevuto la stessa attenzione che gli aveva dedicato fuori da quell’officina; fu per quello che gli aveva semplicemente detto che, durante quei mesi, aveva apportato delle modifiche alla sua tuta e che aveva piacere nel consegnargli il software, promettendogli poi, che dopo quell'incontro, non si sarebbero visti mai più. Si chiese se, il fatto che avesse accettato, fosse stato proprio grazie a quel presupposto.

Quando Peter varcò la soglia del laboratorio, il cuore di Tony iniziò a battere all'impazzata, sebbene la sua paura più grande fosse quella che, da un momento all'altro, potesse smettere di farlo. Gli sorrise, malgrado l'altro non fece lo stesso, ma alzò una mano comunque per salutarlo. Spavaldo. Doveva comportarsi come se nulla fosse accaduto; come se non lo avesse accusato di aver ucciso i suoi genitori. Come se ogni occhiata che gli lanciava, non gli ricordasse troppe notti insonni a farci l’amore fino a crollare.

«Questo posto non è cambiato di una virgola», notò Spider-man, guardandosi intorno mentre Tony, seduto alla sua scrivania da lavoro, si alzava dalla sedia, accantonando quei ricordi ormai andati, nel cassetto segreto infilato nella gabbia toracica. Lo raggiunse.

«Non si sbattono a dargli una rinfrescata, anche se gli servirebbe proprio», asserì lui, poi infilò le mani nelle gigantesche tasche del suo camice bianco, due taglie più grandi.

Peter annuì meccanico, poi sospirò. «Senti, Tony, vorrei fare presto, se non ti dispiace. Zia May ha prenotato un tavolo al ristorante Tailandese stasera, e ci tiene che arrivi puntuale.»

«Sarò celere», promise, poi tirò fuori dalla tasca un foglio A4 piegato in due, e glielo porse, tutto sorridente, nascondendo il tremore della mano sinistra ancora nella tasca. Quando Peter prese – con un certo scetticismo, lo aprì e iniziò a leggere. La sua espressione si indurì e, quando alzò gli occhi sui suoi, Tony sperò di non aver fatto un ulteriore danno, perché in quelle pupille ci vide di tutto, tranne la redenzione che tanto bramava.

«Che cos'è?» chiese Spider-Man, ma sembrò saperlo benissimo, cosa fosse.

«La tua tassa d'iscrizione alla Midtown!» Lo disse come se fosse ovvio. Cercando di mantenere un tono tranquillo e pacato – allegro, solo per non ricadere in quelle discussioni che ormai, con Peter, erano diventate l’unico modo per comunicare con lui. E pensare che, quando erano stati insieme, non avevano litigato nemmeno una volta, paradossalmente...

Spider-Man sbuffò, e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Tony…»

«Che c'è? Tanto che vuoi che sia, per me? Ho ereditato tanti di quei soldi, che non sarà di certo la tua tassa, a mandarmi in rovina!»

«Ma non era quello che volevo facessi! Tony, così non risolverai niente! Mi fai solo più… più… più rabbia!» sbottò Peter e, con ancora il foglio tra le dita, si coprì il viso, visibilmente frustrato da quella situazione e, malgrado Tony avesse immaginato che la reazione sarebbe stata quella, non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro deluso.

«Peter, senti: non sto cercando né di comprarti né di farmi perdonare. Te lo dovevo. Quindi… accetta questo mio tentativo di rimediare almeno a questo errore, no? Non mi vuoi più vedere? Bene, rispetto la tua decisione, ma almeno permettimi di darti la possibilità di proseguire gli studi dove vuoi tu.»

«Santo cielo, ma perché? Non ne avevi alcun motivo. Non ne avevi alcun diritto! Avresti dovuto parlarne prima con me!»

«Te l'ho detto, sei sprecato, lì dove sei andato a finire! Peter, sei una risorsa! Vederti in quella merdosissima officina mi ha fatto una rabbia, che non ne hai idea. Spider-Man ridotto a cambiare candele e filtri delle auto? Non suona ridicolo?»

«Sì, suona ridicolo ed è ovvio che non è quello che voglio fare, ma… non avresti dovuto! Mi sentirò in dovere di ricambiare, così.» Peter poi sospirò, ma la sua espressione fu tutt'altro che accusatoria, per quel motivo Tony si sentì con un peso in meno sullo stomaco, che gli si rovesciò quando Spider-Man continuò, timidamente, «Non avresti dovuto ma… ormai quel che è fatto è fatto, quindi... ti ringrazio.»

Tony avrebbe voluto dire tante di quelle cose… avrebbe voluto dirgli che, quel ringraziamento, non serviva a un accidente; che era il minimo che potesse fare, siccome il danno lo aveva causato lui e lui soltanto. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che, quel leggero sorriso che gli stava rivolgendo, era più di quanto avesse sperato di ricevere e che, ogni ruga del suo viso, piegata da quella leggerezza che gli tornò a splendere negli occhi – ancora velata di delusione e tristezza, smorzate dalla riconoscenza, bastava e avanzava.

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, ma stava puntando sui gesti e, sebbene avesse l’impulso malsano di premere le labbra contro le sue e ricordargli cosa erano stati, si limitò a godersi quell’istante, poi sorrise.

«Comunque non ti ho chiamato solo per questo. Anzi, per tutt'altro. Vorrei mostrarti una cosa.»

Peter aggrottò le sopracciglia, infilando nella tasca dei jeans il foglietto della sua tassa pagata. «Ti ricordo che ho una cena con zia May e ch-»

Tony lo prese per un polso e lui si bloccò, strabuzzando gli occhi. «Sì, sì ho capito! Faremo presto, te l'ho detto! Due minuti concedimeli. Ormai sei qui.» Non aspettò nemmeno una risposta, troppo impaurito all'idea che potesse dirgli che non aveva alcuna intenzione di seguirlo. Lo tirò verso il fondo della stanza, dove un ascensore circolare attendeva già al piano. Premette il tasto e le porte si aprirono. Lo trascinò dentro e spinse il tasto del piano -2.

Passarono il breve tempo di quella discesa in silenzio, mentre Peter cercava di evitare il suo sguardo, trovando spaventosamente interessante il pavimento, piuttosto che i suoi occhi. Un velo di rosso gli bagnava le guance. Tony non riuscì a reprimere un guizzo divertito e, quando le porte si spalancarono, rivelando una stanza grigia, con due grosse capsule al centro, lo prese di nuovo per il polso e lo portò di fronte ad una di quelle. Lo sguardo di Peter cambiò. Il suo nervosismo mutò in curiosità e Tony sperò solo che quello potesse essere un potenziale buon segno.

«Non avevo idea che esistesse una cosa del genere, sotto al tuo laboratorio», rise leggermente Spider-Man, studiando la capsula con una certa luce negli occhi, inclinando la testa come un bambino che sbircia i doni sparsi sotto ad un albero di natale.

«C'è anche un piano -3, ma è il mio mondo segreto. Piuttosto,» esordì Tony e avvicinò il dito ad un pulsante rosso, con un sorriso sornione, «non vuoi sapere cosa c'è qua dietro?»

«Immagino tu mi abbia portato qui per questo… o almeno credo. C'è una bomba nucleare?» chiese Peter e Tony rise, scuotendo la testa, poi premette il bottone. La capsula si aprì, lentamente, rivelando poi un costume luccicante, che brillò un secondo alla luce dei neon. Scese il silenzio. Peter fece un passo avanti; la bocca spalancata di fronte a quel risultato che Tony aveva ottenuto in mesi di lavoro, segretamente, e di cui non aveva fatto parola con nessuno. Il suo ultimo capolavoro, la nuova tuta di Spider-Man.

«È… è… mia?» domandò Peter, senza staccare gli occhi da quel nuovo modello, che si rifletté nelle sue pupille castane, splendenti. Tony si concesse un secondo per osservarlo, soddisfatto, poi girò lo sguardo anche lui verso la tuta.

«Ovvio! È un prototipo. Devo ultimarla ma… è praticamente finita. Ha delle cosette in più che dovrebbero piacerti abbastanza.»

«È di ferro?» domandò ancora Peter, e si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso infantile. Tony si sentì sciogliere il cuore.

«Titanio. Rinforzato, oltretutto. La centralina che dà potenza è più piccola, ma la ricarica è maggiorata e le funzioni sono triplicate. Si ricarica a energia solare e con i battiti cardiaci. Ovviamente, solo se hai un cuore. Ce l'hai?» chiese, ridendo poi quando Peter spense il suo sorriso per riservargli un'occhiataccia, per nulla minacciosa. Faceva male e bene allo stesso tempo, vederlo così spensierato. «Ti faccio vedere un'altra cosa.»

Peter lo seguì di qualche passo e lo affiancò di fronte all'altra capsula. Tony non perse tempo ad aprirla e, quando rivelò al suo interno un'armatura rossa, voluminosa, fatta dello stesso materiale con cui aveva progettato quella di Spider-Man, Peter non riuscì a trattenere un «Wow». Tony si impettì.

«Immagino che questa non sia mia. Di chi è?»

«Sono estremamente felice che tu me l'abbia chiesto, Peter! Beh…» si bloccò e, dopo aver mantenuto lo sguardo a lungo su quel suo lavoro che, sinceramente parlando, durava da quasi due anni, si voltò a guardarlo con le mani ai fianchi. «È mia.»

«Tua? Non… non avrai deciso di… tu…» balbettò Peter, sbottando poi in un'adorabile risata imbarazzata e, a quanto pareva, entusiasta.

«È qualche anno che ci penso, in realtà. Tutta questa cosa degli Avengers, io che progetto per gli altri e sto dietro ad un computer... Non fa per me. Non mi si addice. Non credi anche tu?»

«Conoscendo il tuo ego spropositato, mi sono domandato spesso perché non fossi parte di qualcosa di più grande ma… a quanto pare bolliva in pentola da un po’... quindi? Ti unisci agli Avengers?»

«Vedremo», sospirò, fingendo una modestia che non gli si addiceva un granché. «Devo solo capire se il nome che ho scelto si confà a un genio, playboy, miliardario, filantropo come me.» Si posò una mano sul mento, pensieroso; gli occhi curiosi di Peter puntati addosso. Avrebbe voluto farsi guardare così per sempre, fu per quel motivo, che non riuscì a far altro che voltarsi e affogare nel suo sguardo. Fece un passo verso di lui. Alzò una mano, che bloccò a mezz'aria, esitando per un secondo, con la sola e tremante paura che l'altro potesse scansarlo. Peter però non lo fece. Accorciò le distanze facendo un passo avanti; si fece accarezzare una guancia, chiudendo gli occhi e assecondando il movimento della sua mano, con la testa. Tony gli posò le dita libere su un fianco, non esitò più e lo baciò, quando fu sicuro che anche l'altro volesse lo stesso. Inglobò le labbra tra le sue, le spinse contro le proprie. Cercò la sua saliva e i sapori persi nei meandri di ricordi lontani, che risalivano ormai a sette mesi prima. Sette mesi senza Peter. Senza i suoi baci. Senza la sua risata, la sua parlantina e la sua dolcezza. Sette mesi di vuoto assoluto, dove si era dolorosamente privato di una vita.

L'aveva appena ritrovata nel calore di quel bacio. Sperò che per Peter fosse stato lo stesso.

Quando si divisero, Tony gli sorrise contro uno zigomo, prima di tornare a guardarlo e specchiarsi in quelle iridi sorridenti, che sembrarono esplodere di troppe cose, e nemmeno uno straccio di tristezza. Si sentiva un po’ come se lo avesse comprato, con tutti quei regali, ma non era così. Peter ci aveva visto di sicuro un tentativo, l'unico che Tony avesse e che poteva risultare vincente: i gesti. Qualcosa che, a differenza delle parole, difficilmente ferivano se non avevano quell'intento.

«Il nome?» chiese Peter, sulle sue labbra, prima di reclamare un bacio a stampo che ricevette subito, per nulla intenzionato ad allontanarsi da lui.

Tony si sentì confuso. «Il che?»

«Il nome che hai scelto. Il tuo alter-ego», rise Peter, frizzante.

«Oh, sì. È di titanio, ma Titan-Man fa abbastanza schifo, così ho pensato ad Iron-Man. Che te ne pare? In realtà ho già scelto, quindi la tua opinione è del tutto marginale, ma fingerò di prenderla in considerazione, Parker», sbottò. Gli accarezzò le braccia e Peter rise, prendendogli le mani e stringendole tra le sue. Fu dolce.

«Mi piace abbastanza.»

«Iron-Man e Spider-Man. Suonano decisamente bene, vicini.»

«Sì, è vero. Non posso negarlo. No», ammise l'altro, poi sospirò. Gli puntò gli occhi addosso e, carezzandogli il naso con il proprio – ferendogli il cuore con una pugnalata ricolma di troppo amore trattenuto da un tempo che era sembrato infinito, gli sorrise. «Mi mancava tutto da morire. Mi mancava davvero da morire. Non sai quanto. Speravo di poter tornare di nuovo a godermi tutto questo. Speravo ci avresti provato ancora, sai?»

Tony lo guardò reprimere dagli occhi troppe cose, o forse semplicemente la sua felicità le stava nascondendo e, perché no, magari annullando. Sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo per tornare ad ingranare. Sapeva che, malgrado tutto, avrebbero dovuto parlare e chiarire ancora troppe cose, ma stavolta era disposto a farlo. Niente orgoglio, niente paure, non ora che era riuscito ad averlo di nuovo indietro. Tutto per sé. Suo. Solo suo, di nessun'altro. Gli baciò le labbra con un trasporto che sapeva di speranza e, passandogli una mano tra i capelli, spostandogli una ciocca da davanti al viso, sorrise.

«Bentornato a casa, Spider-Man.»

Peter gli strinse le braccia intorno al collo e gli poggiò tra le mani il suo cuore, tornando a fidarsi senza alcuna paura e Tony lo prese in custodia, sperando di non romperlo di nuovo. «Sì,» mormorò, «sono a casa».

Fine


End file.
